


I'll Be Their Light

by C4ybaby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Corruption, Dark, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Fucked Up, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Multi, My angst and self indulgent BS got the best of me run before it consumes your soul, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Porn With Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Has Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Self-cest, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Angst, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is a Good Friend, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) Is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ybaby/pseuds/C4ybaby
Summary: “What if...What if my heart is too weak now? After all my Keyblade is go--” Riku ripped his arm away from Sora standing abruptly, misplaced anger boiled at his core.“Don't say that! You are Sora! You're strong! Your Keyblade will return when you need it most.” Riku gave Sora a look of disappointment,”Your Keyblade isn't what defines your heart Sora.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue  
> (N.) an event or action that leads to another event or situation.
> 
> Synonym: Introduction, prelude,  
> the beginning of the end, how it started.

**** “Riku?”

       The table was set with an abundance of food, light chatter filled the air and a series a few and far smiles varied. The silvernette was talking to Kairi to the left of him who woefully laughed at today's antics.

      “Riku!”

       When Riku finally did turn to meet Sora’s calls of desperation his bright eyed bushy tailed friend was no longer smiling. His face was dark with insufferable sorrows tears poured endlessly. Sora tried to calm the tidal wave of emotion, but this resulted in more tears.

    “Sora?” Riku called out uncertain of how to deal with the situation without drawing attention to the younger boy, it seemed too late for this though as Aqua dropped the plate she was holding.

    “Sora? Are you alright?” All the eyes at the table shifted to the boy and his tears just continues unconfined down his face. Humiliation swelled in his heart. Holding his breath Sora rushed away from the table and upstairs to his room. 

       “Sora wait!” Riku called after him. Hearing sobbing from behind the door he entered without hesitation.

  “Go away,” Sora whimpered. His lip curled in a pout, much like when he was a small five year old kid on Destiny Island, with only the comfort of his best friends and the endless beach

 “Why... Is it happening again?” Riku took a seat next to Sora lowering the boys fisted palms from his reddened snotty face. 

       “Sora remember what I told you all those years ago?” Riku asked quietly, his voice smooth like water on a stilled lake.  “That maybe someone out there is hurting and you just need to open your heart up and let them in.” 

      Riku wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder giving him an encouraging squeeze. “What if... What if my heart is too weak now? After all my Keyblade is go--” Riku ripped his arm away from Sora standing abruptly, misplaced anger boiled at his core.

  “Don't say that! You're Sora! You're strong! Your Keyblade will return when you need it most.” Riku gave Sora a look of disappointment ”Your Keyblade isn't what defines your heart Sora."

Riku walked out closing the door with a soft

Click.

Eyes still red, Sora wiped the remnants of his tears away, the waterfall of tears ceased

 

     “Open my heart…”

 

      


	2. I'll Be Your Uselessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Useless (Adj)  
> Not fulfilling or not expected to achieve the intended purpose or desired outcome.
> 
> Synonyms: futile, pointless ,hopeless, bread crusts,
> 
> Sora.

The passing days were barren and boring. As summer settled in, the painstakingly long hours of crying other's tears dwindled until the sobbing completely stopped.

Though this castle once did fall victim to the darkness, it was brought back no longer a confusing mass of oblivion rather a simple headquarters for the Keyblade Wielders.

Yet...

The castle was tense and no matter how much Sora tried to ignore it, he could not. Without the apprentices or the master's around it was oddly silent, you could hear the wind rattling the windows,or the cheerful cricket singing a solemn song. 

Dinner alone was a pledge of loneliness. 

The Keyblade Wielders were off again, saving other worlds from the catastrophe that was Xehanort. The fridge housing one of the last Honeyed walnut raisin bread,baked by Aqua before departure for Sora's light dinner. 

“It's a little less sweet today?” Sora ate most of the bread. The crusts were of no importance to the meal, ABSOLUTELY useless.

Just as Sora raised his hand to throw away the pointless crusts a yip caught him off guard. Ari, a small fox kit Kairi found from one of her missions rushed out from behind the waste bin.

The fox hasn't been seen in awhile but the weight of loneliness was lifted and Sora pulled Ari to his lap gifting him with the crusts. He yipped happily. 

No longer feeling up to the task of washing, Sora placed the tin in the sink in hopes that Riku,or even Ventus would help him and wash the piling dishes. “Wanna go to my room?” Sora questioned his smile raising to an upward curve. The kit jumped down enthusiastically. 

“Lead the way!”

________

Riku and his group were the first to return from their mission, weary and tired from the travel, Sora dutifully read unaware the group was home until he heard the rushing of tap water. 

Knowing Riku would bid him goodnight Sora closed his book and waited. As if beckoned seconds later The door opened and Riku stepped out.

His eyes held rings of black his body leaned against the doorway in a groggy fashion. Yet all Sora could feel was elated to have the castle filled again “Sora.” Riku exclaimed. His voice harsher around the corners than usual,still behind the waverance in his voice was a smooth quiet tone.

“Riku! I’m happy you're back!” Sora laughed out rubbing between Ari’s ears. Riku let a frustrated sigh out. Sora looked away from his friend back to the kit’s joyful wide fanged grin. 

“Sora you left---”

“It was a bit boring without you honestly! How was your mission?” Sora asked a bit too excited for the return of his friend. 

“It was a bit tiring, but Sora you left the dishes---”

“It's okay Riku! Maybe tomorrow Aqua and her group will show up and we can all spend time together like old tim---”

 

“SORA!” Riku roared his eyes glinted in rage. Tired,hungry and drained all Riku wanted was some time to himself was some time to think. He just wanted Sora to shut up and clean the fucking dishes.

“Riku? Are you ok---” 

“NO! You left the dishes piled up again! Did you really expect me to clear them? I just got back and I’m tired!” Sora hugged the kit closer to his chocobo shirt.

“I-I’m sorry I assumed you would help…” 

“You couldn't do them? You needed my help?” Riku signed yet again crossing his arms over his chest eyes rimmed red with sleep deprivation.

“Honestly Sora you need to grow up, you’re the same fourteen year old kid from when this journey first started. Except this time around you're useless and can't contribute to anything, but making messes for other people to clean up.”

Riku softened his demeanor realizing what he had said and how the darkness within his heart manipulated words into weapons. He reached for Sora apologetically.

“Um. It's okay! You're tired and you let your guard down. The darkness snuck up on you, I will clear the dishes tomorrow promise.” Riku nodded grimly not entirely trusting himself to talk lest his words be sharpened to blades again. 

“Goodnight Sora we will have breakfast together again and of course we will have fun stories to tell you.” Rubbing a tentative hand through the thick mane of brown hair, Riku left uncertain of how his words affected the ever unchanged Sora.

Sora smiled turning his oil lamp off, yet his curved lips dipped so slightly at the corners. Sora did not want to be the crusts of the bread.

He didn't want to be useless.

___________

Sora took a walk after doing the dishes. He had not idea how long he was walking or in fact where he was going, but the walk was nice. 

The stagnant air was dimmed with rain clouds. It seemed Spring still had a hold on this world. Flowers peeked from the trails and the world was soaked in rain water from the early morning hours. 

“Sora!” A voice called excitedly. Confused Sora turned to meet the eyes of Donald and Goofy. 

Sora jumped into his friends arms. “Wow Sora you've grown so much!” Goofy was only hugged tighter, Donald caught in the middle sneered (as best a anthropomorphic duck could) 

“Sohwa! Let us go!” Donald quacks out. Embarrassed Sora lets his companions go. 

“Sorry Donald. Where have you two been? You promised to visit and never showed up,” Sora whined his eyes downcasted. The two looked shamed by their lack of visitations to The Land Of Departure. 

“We were held up in a tight spot,The king is back with us though! Also Lea has shown tremendous improvement at the Keyblade!” Donald gave a frightened gasp nudging a feathered arm into Goofy’s ribcage. 

“OW! What did you do that for Donald?” The dog complained. Donald gave an obvious gesture toward Sora who smiled politely at the two. 

“Sorry Sora! Do you still have…” Goofy look around before whispering behind his gloved hand. 

“Your condition?” Sora laughed as soon as the words filled the tensed air. Trying to prove he was not bothered proved difficult. 

“You mean my Keyblade? No ever since Ven left my heart I can't summon it. They say the only reason I could summon in the first place was because of him. I guess my heart is too weak…” Tears swarmed Sora's vision. 

“Sora!” They cried out in a unison. Sora found himself confused,yeah he was upset but these tears felt like they weren't exactly his. Too heavy they flowed and when he tried to blink them away or shut his eyes they flowed freely. 

“Sorry! This hasn't happened lately! I'll go get something to wipe them up.” Sora rushed off Donald and Goofy chimed in objection. They ran off after Sora. 

Between the trees, Sora lost Goofy and Donald or rather they lost him. No longer were they rushing after him but trying to find a way out of the maze greenery. The scenery changed from the last time Sora had been out. The shrubbery had taken over the outside of the castle.

Falling out of the line of shrubbery,Sora found himself looking at a sanctuary. The overgrown vines and shrubs made for a excellent wall of protection. In the middle laid a masked boy.

Wielding a Keyblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Is my weakness but I think I'm slowly getting there. 
> 
> Any tips?  
> Ideas?


	3. I'll Be Your Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiteful (adj)  
> Showing or causing malice.
> 
> Synonyms: Cruel,vengeful,mean,nasty  
> Vanitas.  
> 

The boy appeared to be sleeping, humbly his chest raised and fell in a rhythmic beat. Against the grass he looked small so fragile that Sora was frightened to approach him. 

“What? Do you enjoy watching strangers sleep.” The boy called from under his mask. Sora yelped in alarm backing away from the sleeping boy.

“Wah? No! My name is Sora though! And I like conversations more than staring, because Donald always says…” Sora crossed his arms with a grumpy expression, obviously mimicking the duck. “Sohwa it's wude to stare!”

The boy was silent,so silent Sora thought that he had fallen asleep. It was hard to tell with that darkened glass covering his face. Sora sat down a few feet away from the stranger. His eyes wandering over the awkward attire. 

“Are you sleep again?” Sora questioned,no answer. Sora went to nudge the boy awake but a gloved hand stopped him.

“Don't touch me.” 

“Sorry,” Sora retracted his hand quickly. A silence settled in,not particularly awkward but not comforting. “What's your name? And what brings you to The Land of Departure?”

“You sure do talk a lot don't you? If I weren't injured you would be in a world of pain right now.” The boy spoke harshly to Sora and though the boy had not once met Sora, it seemed he had a grudge against him. “Why don't you go back to playing the hero somewhere else? Your idiocy it’s contagious.”

 

“You're hurt?” Sora smiled pathetically trying best to ignore the threats that lay itching under his skin. 

“Do you think I want to be here? It was the only place I could escape to! If I could I would kill you but then that bastard would have a heart attack,” Sneered the boy. 

Ignoring the severity of the situation Sora left,only to return minutes later with moss. “This will lessen your pain,it's called Rieno an active ingredient in a Hi-Potion. It's found under tree roots don't mistake it for the darker grayish stuff,that’s rosiposin itching moss.” Silently Sora applied the moss to the injuries. 

“Ah!” The boy cried in alarm. Nimbly he reached to his ankle and felt not even a tingle. Surprised the boy withdrew his hand. A silence passed over the two yet this time Sora made no attempts at conversation. “Vanitas,” chimed the boy unconsciously, before he could stop himself.

“Is that your name?” The older boy asked, Vanitas stayed silent arms crossed and head turned away from Sora. “That's a pretty name!” Sora wondered what emotions the boy displayed under his mask. 

“It's late, but I have no sense of direction could you point me back to the castle?” Rolling his eyes Vanitas simply pointed Northeast. 

“Don't stray from the Northeast continue straight.” Sora chuckles casually as he jumps from his spot on the grass and jaunts away toward the direction of the castle, but before disappearing into the shrubbery he turns his head to talk over his shoulder. 

“Will you be here tomorrow?”

No answer.

“I'll be back tomorrow then,with some potions and other things.” Sora disappeared behind the wall of green and Vanitas gave a gesture of “piss off”

 

___________

“Sora!” Sora was engulfed in a hug as soon as he walked in the door. What would have taken fifteen minutes for anybody normal took an hour for Sora. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped by the Silk petal weeds. 

“Kairi? Are you crying? What happened?” Kariri shakes involuntarily. Her cries rack her body and she sobs. 

“We...You...left. We thought you were in trouble,” She whispered pathetically. Riku stands still his gaze burn Sora.

“It was irresponsible of you to do that Sora.” Riku quickly drew his friend into a hug. “Yet...I’m glad you’re are safe.” Sora felt warmed by the hug. The brunette smiled idly in the arms of his friends. 

“Wow! Riku is this your new armour?” Sora jumped erratically, youthful zeal contagious as everyone soon fell into the exact same path, complimenting the new armour.

Remorselessly swept into oblivion.

Sora's heart picked up in speed as arms reached down and picked him off the ground. “Hello!”

“Lea!” Chimed Sora his voice fairly happy in the presence of his friend. “You're back!” Lea chuckled placing Sora down. He posed with both arms out as if getting ready for a glam shot. 

“You know it!”

A slap echoed the room and everyone stopped their mindless chatter. Sora’s eyes were harsh as his body struggled to maintain control, and not batter Lea to the floor. “Asshole!” Bellowed a higher octave. 

Why? After months of being silent? Why did Roxas appear now? Is he angry?

“R-Roxas?” 

“You left me! Here! You said you wouldn't and you did!” Roxas raged “I woke up and Sora told me you left! No goodbye just gone!”

“Roxas!” Strained Sora through clenched teeth, barely managing to hold back the seething younger. “We talked about this! Lea is a busy man now! He can't spend every waking day with you!”

“Friends...Don't...Abandon each other! Just because Riku abandoned you doesn't mean Lea will abandon me! Not after everything! Not here not now!”

“Riku didn't abandon me!” Sora turns to the worried faces of his friends...His family. “I'll talk...To...Him!” Sora scampers off in a rush. 

Upstairs Sora clenched his eyes. His Dive To The Heart appeared in his vision. There he saw Roxas being comforted by a silent void. 

“Don't be mad Roxas…” Sora whispered, sitting down on the stained glass he gave a weak formidable smile. “He still cares for you!” 

“Don't be stupid Sora.” Roxas snapped his head toward the brunette expression filled with hurt, anger and most prominent fear. “We're both being left behind. You can't wield a Keyblade anymore so---”

“I know that! I think about it everyday! How useless I really am...I want to go on adventures with my friends, but I guess my summer vacation ended just as quickly as yours.” Sora adds spitefully.

“Face it Sora. Our friends are leaving us,I'm just becoming a memory rotting away in your heart that you refuse to let go and you're rotting away in this castle every time they leave.” Roxas sneers “If they really cared they wouldn't leave you,”

“I think you need a nap Roxas, don't worry you'll wake up as soon as you calm down. Promise.” Sora spat out,a bit too serious for his cheerful personality. With a muffled cry, Roxas fell asleep. 

For the first time in a while, his heart remained silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you are put off by mature themes please avert your eyes!


	4. I'll Be Your Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power (Noun)
> 
> 1.  
> The ability to do something or act in a particular way, especially as a faculty or quality.
> 
> Synonym: Capability, ability, Something Weaklings lack.

Returning to the strange boy proved more difficult than Sora anticipated. Through many trials of bugs flying straight into his mouth. “Ew!” Sora chimed for the fifth time. In the pack were a few necessities that he had thought of for Vanitas.

A mosquito landed on his arm merciless in his attack. “Shoo!” Sora swing his free arm at the pesky little things but only more hordes return Sora rushed away from the thick blood sucking creatures. “My blood is too precious for you! Stop being greedy, everyone can share me!” Sora shouted in the flurry of it all.

“Ugh…” The sound of broken concentration a rough sound to listen to. Vanitas approached Sora, who had fallen over. His leg still unhealed Vanitas had trouble standing for long periods of time. He glared down at the boisterous hero.

“Vanitas! Help! They want my blood!” Vanitas snickered, finally the sweet sensation of power. He could either help the poor boy up or leave him to rot. Something about the boy pleading at his feet was alluring to Vanitas. Sora? Was that the boy's name?

“I like you calling out my name Sora...Do it again.” Vanitas licked his lips eyes gunmental and wild though this was pointless as his face was masked. Sora looked up serious in his expression.

“Vanitas? Are you going to help or what?” Sora slapped the bugs off his cheeks and hands. He could feel the itch underneath his skin and around his irritated flesh.

“Say my name and I might burn them up.”

“Vanitas…”

“Speak up idiot, I can't hear when you're whispering.”

“Vanitas! Get them off!” Sora screamed in frustration feeling the bug bites.  
“Is that anyway to ask?”

“Please!”

In a second a dark flame wiped the blood suckers away. Sora sighed itching the bites that crossed over his arms and neck. Vanitas snickered a job well done in his opinion, taking the heroic Sora down to little bug hell with them.

“Cura helps with bites, do you mind?” Sora asked eyes wide and pleadful. Vanitas sat back down shaking his head.

“You don't want to come in transaction with my Cura, if anything it will have a negative effect on the likes of weaklings such as yourself.” Sora smiles itching at his neck.

“It's alright I suppose.” Sora picks up a cookie from the metal tin. “Here ya go! Aqua made ‘em. Wait do you have a mouth?” Vanitas shivered at that name. Aqua? How many Aqua’s could there be? Taking the cookie from the happy brunette Vanitas glared.

“Aqua? Blue hair annoyingly positive? That Aqua?” Vanitas crushed the cookie to oblivion, Sora stopped itching and gave a pathetic smile.

“Yeah! Aqua do you---” Vanitas pinned Sora to the ground alarmed. Vanitas gave a low snarl. His grip rough, digging into the soft skin of Sora's through his leather gloves. Vanitas found himself thinking about if he sank his teeth into Sora. Would the skin tear with no resistance? Oh how he wanted to try. “That hurts!”

“It's suppose to hurt dumbass.” Tightening his grip Vanitas glowered down at Sora, as he struggles.”I knew an Aqua, she kicked my ass. I want nothing more to have her body hung up as a trophy on a wall…” Vanitas slid his tongue over his cracked lips once more. “You know her?”

“Y-Yeah! Aqua and Ventus! My  
friends...” Vanitas clicked his toungue in annoyance.

“How unfortunate.That means I have to leave quicker than I imagined.”Vanitas released Sora, he shoot up with a pained expression.

“What you just got here!” Sora whines. Vanitas waves the older boy off.

“Unless you can keep your yapper shut...Hum? Can you do that Sora?” Vanitas only came up to Sora's chest but the way he leaned into him staring up at him with that dark glass concealing his face. It sent Sora shivering at his core.

“If it means you'll stay, I can be quiet for you Vanitas…”

“Great,” Vanitas chimed unenthusiastically, picking up another cookie. He stares at it longingly then turns at Sora expectantly.

Ceasing his itching Sora blushes. “Do you want me to turn around?!” He yelps. Almost like a puppy Vanitas cocks his head to the side no words expressing his sarcasm. Sora turns expecting to heard the given crunch of the double crunch cookie instead he hears Vanitas once more.

“No...Peeking,” Vanitas states a fear to his voice. Sora nods not trusting his blabber mouth to open, otherwise the questions may never stop. Vanitas chews for a small while and Sora feels relieved.

“Are you done?” Sora questions.

“Yes,” Vanitas answers.

Sora turns to meet the same darkened glass. Almost feeling let down Sora turns to the bag once more taking out a book. It's lofty and big Sora barely holds it in his hands. “This is a book of Fairy Tales I borrowed from my best friend Riku and never got back to returning it, thought maybe you could have a use for it since you’re stuck out here bored.

“No thanks.” Vanitas turns away crossing his arms. Sora gives a frown.

“Why? I thought you might enjoy them?”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Vanitas uncrossed his arms looking directly at Sora.

“Nothing bad! Come on try it? It's not like you can't read!” A silence falls over them both. “Oh. Sorry”

“...”

“I'll read it to you?”

“What's the point in that! To mock  
me...Good luck in that dumby.” Something about that insult made Sora laughed obnoxiously. Vanitas a mysterious Keyblade wielder who was all about rough approaches used a insult like dumby.

“You won’t be laughing when I choke the life from you.”

“Sorry Vani, that was funny I'm not a...dumby am I? Hahaha” Sora picked up the book, his eyes trace the worn printed paper and he continues.

“Don't call me that, I will kill you.”

“It has a nice ring...Vani.”

“I won't hesitate kid. No one would know where I would bury you.”

“Okay I'll stop.” Sora shivers as Vanitas curls into the grass waiting for the story to be told, “Once upon a time…” The words sweep Vanitas away into an oblivion. Sora had finished Cinderella’s story when he realized Vanitas had fallen asleep.

His snores fill the area. Sora chuckles to himself and closes the large book. He scratches his arm and blood pours from the scar he noticeable created. Wincing Sora circled back a round to his bag.

The potion healed the bloody mess on on his arm nicely, even numbing the urge to scratch. Turning once more Sora pulled out a bundle of pillows and blankets. He placed the red pillow under Vanitas’s head and right next to the grassy area the boy was napping on Sora plopped down a orange pillow.

Laying down Sora pulled his boots off and curled next to Vanitas, pulling the duvet over both of them. It wasn't long before he found himself asleep as well.

Waking up seemed more of a chore. Groggy Vanitas pulled away from the tight enbrace Sora clawed on him. Frightened, Vanitas shoved Sora away.

“Vanitas?” Sora rubbed the sleep from his eyes. With a fluid motion, Vanitas summoned Void Gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops...I had this chapter already made and forgot to update...haha..Mah bad. In the next few chapters you may see my writing style change, not dramatically just slightly so it's more tolerable.


	5. I'll Be Your Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride
> 
> Noun
> 
> 1.
> 
> A feeling of deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one’s own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is associated with, or from qualities and possessions that are widely admired.

Sora is struck across the face out of fear and emotion...Or that’s how Sora remembers it. The Incident doesn't matter anyway, It was an accident. Sora convinced himself the bruises were so little and hardly noticeable. 

That proved to be wrong, the next day. 

Aqua noticed the small purple and blue markings underneath his eye as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

“What happened to your face?!” 

Sora trailed his hand to the spiral of purple bruises. A stone of guilt weighed in on his stomach and he looked away.

“Oh This? It’s nothing.”  
“Sora…” Aqua threatened, she places her hands on her hips. Staring at Sora in a stern motherly way. 

Sora gave a dashing smile, Aqua was still skeptical.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but a loud crash interrupted her. 

The crash was Earthshaking. Disrupting the natural peace of the castle. 

The beaker and spoons came tumbling off the table from where they were strategically placed. Sora caught the glass beaker before it hit the wooden floor, but as for the spoons they scattered across the floor. Useless to gravity.

“We should probably go check that out?” Sora chuckles weakly. The Keyblade master nodded. Her dark lashes flutter to the kitchen exit, both Sora and Aqua rushed out the door. 

Dark mounds of thick smoke polluted the air, the two struggled to breath as they approached the training corridor. Peering into the abyss of heavy smoke, Aqua raised her Keyblade above her head.

“Aeroga!”

The smoke disappeared leaving all occupants gasping for air. In the middle of everything was him. Lea. 

Of course it was Lea. His Keyblade is left near the charred floor, Kairi held her burnt arm, face twisted with an awful representation of anger and pain. 

“Were you trying to kill us!” Kairi yelled at the flamboyant red head. Her hair was flat against her face sticking to her mouth. 

“We alive ain’t we?” Lea sneered out. Sora rises from the floor. Feeling light headed, he calls for Aqua. 

“Aqua?” Sora coughs. The smoke he inhaled, inflammed his lungs. His throat was now dry, tasting of ash and fire. 

“One sec Sora.”

Aqua continues to reprimand Lea for his hasty and otherwise dishonorable actions. Lea pouts like a child who got caught with a hand in the cookie jar. 

Sora figures if Aqua wasn’t listening the first time what would make her the next three…Or five? Sora drinks some water from the tap and lays down.

Hoping his throat would feel better tomorrow. 

_____________

Sora was happy to see Vanitas again. It hurt to talk, but still Sora found it in himself to yammer on and on about his day and what he did. 

The afternoon was waning.

The sun just above their heads, Sora fell into a silence. The silence was so easily filled——

With the sound of the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees, or the sound of the birds twittering a song. 

But, there wasn’t a sound quite like Sora. Vanitas found himself uncomfortable with the thought of wanting Sora to talk.

So he said nothing, and the silence continued. 

It was only a few moments after the silence started to distrub Vanitas that Sora spoke. The boy’s upper lip curled into a smile, as his eyes opened revealing his blue eyes. 

“I brought food want some?” 

Vanitas did not answer the question, instead his stomach let out a sound of war. Vanitas pulled at the strings attached to his Organization Cloak. 

“Heh, Is that a yes?” Sora digs into a poorly woven basket, he waves a sandwich in front of Vanitas. The masked boy glared threateningly toward Sora.

Though it was pointless.

Embarrassed Vanitas snatched the sandwich from Sora. He turned to eat, removing his mask and setting it aside. 

Sora enjoyed his own sandwich, even downing his canister of tea in several gulps. Vanitas put his mask back on once he finished eating. 

“Now what do you want to do?” Sora hands a canister of tea to Vanitas. The masked boy took the tea but didn’t open it. Sora gave Vanitas an innocent look. 

“Why are you asking me?” 

“I dunno seemed like something I should have done.”

Sora reaches into the basket once more bringing out two Sea Salt Ice Creams.

Handing one to Vanitas, Sora bit into the cold treat. Immediately he was met by a sugary sweetness that soon faded into acerbic saltiness. 

A subtle silence befell the two once more. “So do you have someone waiting for you back home Vanitas?” Vanitas felt cold dread from the question. 

“I wouldn’t say waiting…Expecting is more like it,” He sneered, closing his hands into fists. Sora hung his head, his lip curls into a reminiscent smile. 

“I think everyone has someone waiting for them…You just have to find them!” Vanitas turned toward Sora, his cackling abrupt and loud. 

So abrupt that it caused Sora lift his head up toward the tittering boy. 

“That heroic naivety is going to get you into some trouble someday. Only an idiot would believe that.” Sora grew tendinous, his cheeks tinted a rosy red.

“Of course I do! Everyone is a good person! Deep, deeeep down inside.” 

Vanitas couldn’t get enough of this idiocy. He drank in it, reveled in it. Vanitas cracked a smile under his mask, it was a sharp jagged smile that would make anyone who saw it revolted. 

“Good hm? What do you think of me Sora?” Sora seemed flustered by the question. Sora felt sticky from the cool blue cream running down his hand.

“I think your swell Vanitas, a little bit of a mystery though…” 

Sora trailed his tongue along the melting cream. Making his way from his hand, all the way to the silky Ice Cream bar.

The endeavor seemed agonizingly long, especially to Vanitas. He sat uncomfortably, eyeing Sora wryly.

“Are you gonna eat your Ice Cream Vanitas?” Sora discards the left over stick in the basket.

Vanitas hands Sora his Ice cream quickly. He pats himself down as he rises from the grassy area. “Where are yo—-” 

“Shush…” Vanitas sits behind Sora, oblivious Sora continues on his Sea Salt Ice Cream. “Sora you said something earlier. Something that intrigued me.” 

This caught Sora’s attention. He looked at Vanitas who played with the grass, rubbing and yanking it roughly between his fingers. 

“Hmm? What?” The remnants of the blue Ice Cream bar remained on the boys fingers and lips. He smiled cheekily, licking and wiping the melted Ice Cream off. 

“That everyone is a good person deep down inside…” 

“Yeah! Master Yen Sid told me to never stop thinking otherwise!” Vanitas shook his head snorting with laughter. 

“Tell me Sora am I still a good person if I do this…” Sora gasped as Vanitas took his skin and pinched. 

“Yes?” The older boy was confused, of course he was still a good person. Even the darkest person has light somewhere down in their hearts.

“What about this?” Vanitas tickled Sora’s sides, he let’s a teetering laugh out. 

“W-What are you going with this Vanitas?” Sora laughed cheerfully, his sides burned to life with contact. 

His lips curled with malice.

“Now what if I did this?” Sora’s eyes widened in disbelief.

Vanitas really just shoved his hand down Sora’s pants…

He tightens his grip, Vanitas strokes Sora through his clothing, the harsh reality set in and Sora stopped smiling. 

“What Sora? Can’t take that much contact?” He whispers. 

Locked in place Sora doesn’t move. The contact is doesn’t last as long as Vanitas wished it would. Sora shouts an exclamation of surprise pushing Vanitas away.

 

“I think…It’s getting late…” Sora can’t look at Vanitas in this instance. His mouth clamped shut having nothing to say. He left quickly, his fleeting mind wandering back and forth like a bullet. 

Vanitas didn’t really know what to think, as Sora left. 

He stood still, a gust of wind fluttered the leaves behind him. Taking off his mask, Vanitas felt a swell of fear, panic and pride. 

He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus commences the downward spiral of shame.
> 
> (´ U ` )


	6. I'll Be Your Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>      Secret  
> adjective
> 
> 1.
> 
> Not known or seen or not meant to be known or seen by others.
> 
> Synonyms; Private, unknown, Vanitas
> 
>     
>     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Nonconsenual kissing, Nonconsenual touching, threats of murder  
> ... McFricken creepy and perverted Vanitas
> 
> And hella confused cinnamon roll.  
> (´ﾟωﾟ)

  
    Sora watched Lea and Kairi train before breakfast. He watched them progress through various spells and routines.

     This made him worried that someone would burn something down again.  

     _“Sora, you’re a real ass.”_

       The sudden appearance of Roxas surprised Sora. His voice seemed extremely groggy and gravely,  like a person who woke up from a long nap.

     “Oh…Hello to you to! You sound…Worn out.” Sora chimed. His mind was wandering a thousand miles away, yet he still managed to hold a proper conversation.

    _“_ _Mhm_ _…Well you Di—_ _aGhD_ _forget to wake me up.”_   Roxas yawned mid sentence. His speech  illegible.

      Sora watched Kairi come within a few meters of a flame. Her eyes lit up with a trace amount of fear, then faded into a burning determination.   
      
     “Blizzard!”

      _“What happened while I was sleep?”_

      The memory of yesterday is still fresh.

       Vanitas’s actions made Sora confused and scared. He wanted to ask Riku for advice on the matter, but did not know how to go about that yet.

      “Not much.” He answers vaguely. Watching the two wielders charge at each other.

    _“Ughh! Nothing ever happens anymore!”_  Roxas whines.  Sora opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but instead he chose silence as an alternative.

      Suddenly, the bell rang.

      Lea and Kairi stopped mid-battle. Their eyes both rolled skyward, to the sound of a thundering bell.

       “Is someone here? Did something happen?!” Kairi asked turning to Lea for an answer, he shrugged making no attempted response.

      His Keyblade vanished from sight and he tilted his head inquisitively at Kairi.

      “Maybe we should check it out princess?” Lea motioned toward the sound. Kairi let Destiny’s Embrace vanish as well.

     “Don’t call me that…Come on Sora!” Shock glowed in Sora’s eyes and he rushed to catch up with the duo. The corners of his mouth curled up into a satisfied smile as he chased after his friends.

      “Hey, wait up!”

      “Race you Sora!”

      “No come on Kai! No fair, you got a head start!”

      xxxxx

      Sometimes Sora wishes everything could go back to simple days.

     Building rafts with Kairi and Riku, competing with Riku, or even something as simple as sleeping underneath his favorite tree.

      Now, Riku wore the title of Keyblade master to his heart. At first Sora was happy and over joyed that his friend was graced with such an important title.

      It was repetitive now. Tearing apart the trio’s friendship, Kairi trained with Lea in her free time and Riku was always planning with Aqua.

      “We are one Keyblade wielder short, meaning we are at a disadvantage. Darkness is not patient, Xehanort will not wait to plot his attack and neither will we.”

     Sora nibbled on his bottom lip, Aqua’s words rang with truth. The truth stung like a hot blade of smothering iron.

     “So, Aqua and I are meeting with Yen Sid to look for anyone who has potential to wield a Keyblade. I advise you to do the same.” Riku took in a long breath, his eyes fluttered over to Sora with a fierce look of authority.

     “Sora, I am asking you to take care of the castle once more. Can you do it?”

     Riku was worn down. His eyes reflected nothing, but a shadow of over crowding thoughts. Red outlined his eyes from many sleepless nights.

     Yet...

     Apart of Sora wanted to be selfish. Scream and shout about how lonely he actually felt, about how he did not want to be all alone.

    But he remained silent

     Sora let go of the tender skin he had been rolling mindlessly between his teeth. He nodded wordlessly.

      How useless.

      ______________

      “I have a question.”

       The humble chatter that fell over breakfast came to a stop. Everyone took a glance up at Sora. He set down his spoon, surveying the table in apprehension.

     “If somebody does something you don’t understand, what should you do?”

     Everyone, except Lea took this in visually. Scrunching their eyebrows up tight, as if they were thinking fairly long and hard about the question.

     Lea sipped his water and smirked as he set it down,  precipitation forming along the sides of the fancy glass.

     “You could always ask what’s up.” Lea tapped his temple, his emerald eyes unresting.

      Kairi gave Lea a look of boredom. Quickly she changed course, flashing Sora an apologetic parental look.

     “While that IS relevant, wouldn’t the better answer be to wait and see if they explain themselves? Follow your heart and see what it may say.”

     “What! I’m totally right!”

     “Nuhuh!”

     This continued throughout breakfast, Sora spooned his oatmeal back and forth. His eyes occasionally wandering to Riku’s empty chair.

      What would Riku say?

      _____________

      Sora lingered at the door for a while, debating on how he should address Vanitas. Ignore what he did, or confront him?

     This was the dilemma.

     Then, there was Roxas. How would he explain Vanitas to Roxas or vice versa?

     “Just don’t do anything…”

     _“I won’t jeez, I might take another nap or something.”_

     Hopefully the day will continue with this normalcy.

——

      Vanitas came into view, he looked peaceful. Sora approached the masked boy slowly, unsure of what to  do once he was face to face with Vanitas.

      _“Why are you acting so stiff? I thought this guy was friendly…”_

       “He is!” Sora hissed. “Hey! Vanitas!” He clamored, taking Roxas and his words of smartass wisdom into account.

     “Sora, you’re back…And late” Vanitas observed, standing up to face the hero. Sora smiled warmly, setting his bag down on the grassy floor.

     “How are you?” Sora asked, making himself comfortable on the ground next to the masked boy. It was soft from last night’s rain.

      Vanitas peered off to the line of shrubbery, taking something from behind his back. Sora lit up in curiosity, tilting his head Sora watched Vanitas add a finishing touch to whatever was in his hands.

     “Here, this is for you.”

      Sora took his once old and worn basket in his hands. The basket now had white daisies and pink peonies to adorn it.

Inside the basket were thirteen blood red roses. Each with the thorns cut, all except for the one at the top.

     Sora is enthralled by the flowers, only in books had he seen these flowers of exquisite beauty. Now that he was being gifted them, he felt like he mattered.

      Even for a short while.

      “Do you like them?”

       “They’re so beautiful…Where did you get them Vanitas?” Sora admired each curve and scent the flowers delivered.

       “I did some traveling…I got them from a acquaintance, he seems to enjoy a lot of flowery things so he gave me the flowers I asked for.”

       _“You said just a friend…That’s not something friends do Sora! Something isn’t right about this.”_  Roxas expressed his displeasure with the situation.

       “Thank you, I’ll cherish them.” Sora beamed once more, engulfing Vanitas in a hug before Vanitas could do anything.

       “Ewew, idiot get off!” Sora pulled away from the boy and he crossed his arms in anger. The older boy gave a dopey smile.

       “Sorry Vanitas…” Vanitas sunk down to the grass long heaves left him as he managed to control his breathing.

       Being so close to Sora was making him dizzy, his emotions bubbled toward the surface and he struggled to control them.

     “Are you alright?” Sora hovered his hand over Vanitas’s shoulder. Worry traced in his voice. Vanitas spoke softly, his voice nothing above a whisper.

       “I’m complete darkness…Being next to your light is like being next to a slice of something I can’t have.”

      Sora took a moment to respond, gathering his thoughts.

      “Like when Aqua makes a chocolate cake and I can’t have any until it’s cool?” He hated when he got caught trying to sneak a slice.

      “You smell like him.”

      “I smell like who?”

      Sora sniffed under his armpit. He immediately recoiled from the strong smell of sage. Sora had forgotten he washed with the sage bar instead of the mint bar today.

     Sora hates sage, the scent was disgusting. It smelt like burning firewood, and musk.

     “My other half, my light…We were torn apart and I lost him. Sora….Do you know Ventus?”

     Sora went still. His eyes drifted to Vanitas. The mask melted away leaving only a smirking, exact replication of Sora.

     Except his eyes were the golden with a hue of darkness.

     His face was more mature than Sora’s. With cat like eyes hidden by thick lashes, a visible adams apple and porcelain skin.

     Sora fell back. His eyes twisted into a sharp fear and fascination.

     _“Holy shit! Fucking run! Go get Riku!”_

     Sora ignored Roxas, his attention directed toward Vanitas.

      He approached Sora, prowling up to the defenseless boy with a predatory look to his eyes. Vanitas rubbed Sora’s cheek with his left hand. His touch was soft and lingering, golden eyes showered Sora in need and unwanted affection.

      “Sora…Will you be my light?”

      “A-Are you asking me to help you?” Sora quivered in fear.

        “Sora…” Vanitas laid on top of Sora his face hidden in the boys shirt. “It can be our little secret…” Vanitas purred.

      _“Sora don’t say yes! That’s a direct gateway to the_ ** _darkness_** _!”_

     Roxas shouted at the top of his lungs.

       “I’m always up to help a friend Van, but this is….”

       Sora wriggled away, uncomfortable with the contact. He was at a lost, Sora did not want to turn Vanitas away. Afraid of how untamed darkness may react to the rejection.

Vanitas only hugged Sora tighter  every time he did not answer.

      “Please Sora, please.” Vanitas bit at Sora’s neck, rolling his hips in rhythm with Sora’s. “Don’t make me hurt you…” Vanitas whispered into the heros ear. His voice heavy in darkness, any need disappears.

        “Don’t make me stab you and defile your dying corpse, while you scream for a mercy you won’t receive…Hmm Sora...I would  **DIE**  to drink in your screams and cries.”

      “Alright ow! Okay I will! Vanitas stop…Please stop! I’ll be your light…”

      Vanitas got up, Sora stared baffled at the display. He wiped Sora’s blood from the corner of his mouth, his lips curled into a satisfied maniacal smile.

     Sora let his fingers trace where Vanitas had bitten him.

     “You bit me?!”

      “You taste nice for a naive and heroic asshole Sora.” Sora did not say anything. He was too stunned, horrified and worried.

       Vanitas was frustrated, how did he want to punch and defile the brunette but at the same time tease and cherish him.

      Vanitas sucked the spot he bit.  The blood was sweet, just like Sora. Vanitas forcible opened Sora’s mouth, spitting the blood into the brunettes mouth.

   Vanitas swirled their tongues together, Sora let his face twist into disgust. Vanitas only shoved his tongue deeper down Sora’s throat.

      When their mouths finally disconnected a thin trail of saliva was left connecting both participant's lips.

     Vanitas moved his hand to Sora's lower regions, massaging the boy through his clothing. Sora mewled and gasped this urged Vanitas to go faster, Sora attempted to escape but Vanitas had a grip of iron.

       Vanitas only stopped to hug Sora closer.

      “Our little secret…Right Sora?”

      When Sora hesitated in his response Vanitas took the former hero by his hair. Yanking as hard as he could. Sora yelped in alarm.

      “R-Right!”

      So much for a normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments kill me, lmao. Having me rolling on the floor dying from laughter... (＾凹＾) 
> 
> In all honesty, I hope you enjoyed my sadism. Next chapter Sora is alone. In a castle. With Vanitas. 
> 
> Fun.


	7. I'll Be Your Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsession  
> Noun
> 
> 1.  
> An idea or thought that continually preoccupies, or intrudes a person’s mind  
>        
> Synonyms:  
> Infatuation, fixation, mania, compulsion, preoccupation,, addiction, fetish, craze, 
> 
> Sora,sora,sora,sora,sora,sora,sora,sora,  
> sora,sora,sora,sora,sora,sora,sora,sora  
> ,SoRa,soRaa,SorA,sOra,sOrA,soooorrrraaa,  
> SORASORASORASORASORASORAASORA

 

“Be careful okay?”

Sora embraces Riku, his heart muddled with a heavy baring weight. Kairi smiles at Sora and Riku, she wraps her arms around the two.

“We’ll be back Sora, plus I hear Ven is due back home any minute!” Kairi takes Sora’s hands in her own. Her bright smile contagious to everyone around her.

Lea is hesitant to approach Sora, but slowly he slinks up to the boy. A blush decorates his face in a vivid display of embarrassment.

“Hey Sora! Er…Mind if I chat with Roxas for a bit?” Sora turns toward Lea, He stifles a snicker. His eyes gleam full of joy. Lea only turns a brighter red.

“Okay, hmm let’s see here…” A few seconds of silence pass by, before Sora opens his eyes.

“What is it?” Sora sudden changes demeanor. His eyes narrow and skeptical, arms crossed in a defiant way.

This was Roxas.

“You’re finally talking to me after all these weeks?” Roxas sneers, looking down upon Lea.

“You know I’m bus—”

“Yeah, busy living it up with that fucking dumbass princess…”

 _“Don’t say things like that about Kairi!”_ Sora exclaims in terror, already seeing where the once pleasant conversant was heading to.

“Whatever Sora, it’s true!” Roxas turns back to Lea, his eyes set with a deadly fire. “Don’t try to come crawling back to me,” The enraged boy retorts.

 _“ROXAS! I thought we were over this!”_ Roxas ignores Sora, moving a strand of hair behind his ear. He grins devilishly, he turns toward Kairi.

Kairi freezes up. Her eyes observe Roxas, how his defiant stature looks so wrong on Sora. His sneer seemed almost disgusting on a face as innocent as Sora’s.

“I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds **princess**.” The moment is quick, but goes by so slow. Stunned by what Roxas had just uttered, Sora apologizes.

“I’m sorry everyone, he must be in a bad mood today. I should have known to stop him, but I guess I couldn’t even do that…”

Sora’s eyes become clouded with regret. Kairi places a hand of reassurance on his shoulder, her smile is a bit dim but her heart bright and pure. “It’s okay Sora, Roxas is unpredictable…None of us knew what he would say once released.”

Aqua ushered the wielders out of the castle. “Come on let’s go, we cannot waste any time!” Lea and Kairi wave goodbye one last time before departing.

Sora reaches out for Riku. Pulling at his friend’s sleeve, Sora felt his heart assert itself fiercely, his lips loosened into a watery smile.

“Riku…There’s this…He’s…Nevermind.” Riku gave a patient smile, taking Sora’s small lithe hands into his own.

“I will make a fast and steady return.”

“I’m sure you will, knucklehead!”

Sora was scared.

____________

Sora found Ari hiding under Kairi’s bed, he took the small kit and placed her in the kitchen. The fox was presented with a meal of jerky Lea had left in the freezer.

Sora yawned, rubbing his eyes Sora picked the kit up and walked up to his room. The castle became eerie when it was only Sora and Ari.

After watering the flowers on his basket, Sora stripped from his pajamas. The fabric irritated him in the sweltering heat, he pulls up his blanket and dozes off.

________________

     Sora has a dream about Riku, well mostly. At some point the dream turns into a nightmare and Sora feels himself drifting.

    _“Disgusting.”_

        _“Riku?” Sora holds a hand out to his friend, but the silvernette slaps the hand away in white hot rage._

_“It’s disgusting how you were once considered a Keyblade wielder…What kind of wielder let’s people take advantage of them! Goodbye Sora.”_

_“Riku, wait!”_

_**“Heheh, looks like there’s a end in friends after all.”**_

_Sora is caught in a heated kiss with Vanitas._

_Mouths pressing against each other in a show of dominance, gracefully Sora backs down into submission. Taking in Vanitas and his tongue._

_**“You’re my everything Sora. My life, my light, my anchor… My obsession. Sora you are mine.”**_

      “NO!”

A crack of thunder breaks the sky, it isn’t that late as it would be perceived. Maybe high noon or the afternoon?

The sheets are soaked through with sweat.

Ari is curled up near the base of the bed, the fox kit was not unfazed by the loud clashes of thunder.

“Lucky fox…” Sora mumbles under his breath.

“Indeed lucky hm? I couldn’t sleep one bit with this storm going on.”

Vanitas is outlined in the doorway, arms crossed and a expression of faked innocence. Golden eyes weigh in on Sora’s frame, drinking in it.

“V-Vanitas! What are you doing here?!” Vanitas inspects the speck of dust on his glove. Dismissing Sora’s ill-mannered welcoming.

“It’s pouring outside and I knew that your little ’friends’ left you all alone. I thought you might want some company.”

Sora felt his heart swell and burst with the affection he was being presented with.

He felt warmth at the thought of being cared for, even if Vanitas did some…Questionable things. Sora still knew the boy had the ability to be a good person.

Even if Vanitas had no light.

Sora knew that he had to be Vanitas’s light side. The side that would tell him what was good and what was bad to do! Sora felt determination drown his senses.

“Aw! Thanks Vanitas! You really know how to brighten a person’s day.” Sora giggled brightly, Vanitas blushed a vivid rose red. The tips of his ears became a scarlet.

The raven haired boy shrugged, golden eyes imposing on the carless dogooder of a hero, who wore practically nothing but shorts.

“I’m going to go make food, you…TAKE A SHOWER!” Vanitas slams the door shut, Sora scratched at his arm. His heart fluttered with a feeling of dread.

__________

“You can cook?!” Sora was surprised by the variety of foods, ranging from dessert to entrees aligning the table.

“Yeah! I am the best cook out of all my…Acquaintances…” Vanitas shuffles, moving from one leg to the other.

“It’s a lot of food—-”

“I wanted to treat you! Do you not like it?” His voice had the subtle coating of a child. Vanitas let his eyes downcast a angered smile curls across his face.  
  
“No…No! I’m glad you’re here and I’m glad you made food for us!” Vanitas felt a tug at his emotions, he strained himself to keep them from over flowing and taking form.

“Let’s eat, I’ll leave in the morning.”

Silence passes between the two, Vanitas watches Sora eat his food with glee.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s really yummy!”

Sora eats as much as the food gifted to him as possible, until he can’t anymore. Vanitas gets up patting Sora’s head like a dog.

“Good job…” Vanitas places a kiss on the corner of Sora’s lips. Sora pulls away uncomfortable in Vanitas’s contact.

“Vanitas…Friends…Friends don’t do that to friends...Especially when they look alike” Sora looks away, whispering the last part. 

“I wouldn’t know Sora, I never had a friend like you before. I’ve only had a Master, and master assures me that these things are normal.”

Vanitas summons Void Gear. Sora looks up in surprise, “May I?” Vanitas nods in encouragement.

“It’s name is Void Gear.” Sora light’s up once more, taking the Keyblade in his hands.

“So you have a Master? Are you an apprentice?”

“No…Not really...Let’s—-”

Vanitas turns around, he grows silent. Eyes dark with hate and betrayal. He puts away the Keyblade, instead summoning his mask.

“Sora! I’m back! Where are you?”

Sora grabbed the dark boy’s hand. Rushing out of the kitchen instead going upstairs away from the voice.

“I thought nobody was here! No less that idiotic fool!” Sora continues, tripping up the stairs in a panic.

“Shush!”

Ven was back…

 

  
       

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Look who is here! Veeentus! Vanitas is a troubled child...
> 
> (๑¯ ³¯๑)


	8. I'll Be Your Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shield  
> Verb  
> 1.
> 
> Protect (someone or something) from a danger, risk, or unpleasant experience.
> 
> Synonym(s)  
> Protect, guard, defend, 
> 
> Sora being a irrational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)
> 
> Non-consensual touches  
> Groping  
> Perverted Vanitas  
> Clingy Vanitas  
> Jelly Vanitas  
> Awkward Ventus (awkwardddddd)  
> A Tea party!
> 
> And Salty boi's....

  “Sora? Are you okay? You’re sweating bullets?” Ven places a hand on Sora’s forehead, bushing the brown fringe from the boy’s eye sight.

      Sora nudged the hand away, Ven was a bit hurt by the coldness. Silently he pulled away,  Leaving a hefty distance between himself and Sora.

     “Im fine…Maybe it’s just hot?”

      Vanitas had a leg cramp, hiding like this was degrading—-  
        
     Underneath the desk that Sora sat at In his room. Sora batted his dark lashes innocently at the insignificant prick.

       Vanitas felt jealousy burn in the pit of his stomach, fueling the eternal fires of rage. A horde of Unverse would come in handy to tear Ventus apart.

     _**“Control…Control It.”**_ Vanitas chanted within the confines of his head.

     “If you say so…The others must be on a mission then?” Sora nodded, not wanting to disclose too much information. After all he was trying to get Ven to leave as quickly as possible.

     He knew that Vanitas was growing inpatient.

     Vanitas shifted his feet, annoyed from just hearing Ventus speaking to Sora. With that sickly humble and sweetened voice.

     “Any Idea what the mission was?”

     “They—-um left to find possible Keyblade bearers?”

      Vanitas let his eyes wander unacceptably bored, waiting for both boys to wrap up their conversation.

      Suddenly, It dawned on him.

       Vanitas let his lip curl crudely, he leaned closer into Sora. Who knew what Vanitas was planning and pressed his knees together adamant about stopping Vanitas and his advances.

     “Hey! Ventus do you mind doing the dishes? I would— _fugh_ —but I’m a— _agh_ little preoccupied.”

    Perplexed by Sora suddenly asking for favor, Ventus crosses his arms boldly. Assuming that Sora was trying to pin the dishes on him.

     “Hmm…Are you skipping chores again Sora?” Ventus shoots Sora an accusatory look. The classic hero is busy fending off Vanitas and his lustful groping.

     “No! I just—” Sora breaks his guard in the heat of the moment and Vanitas grins triumphantly. He spreads Sora’s legs wide at the thighs.

      Here he was Inhaling Sora and still…Vanitas felt the need to be closer.

     Vanitas stuck his face between Sora’s thighs. Sora smelt sweet and tantalizing, just how Vanitas knew the boy to be—Cheerful and dimwitted.

     Sora was left gaping. His eyes drifted to Ventus, the armored boy grew tedious with concern for his friend.

Was he hiding an injury? Was he hurt?!

Ventus was slow in his approach.

     “Sora? Are you sure you’re okay?”

       “Don’t. Come. Any closer---AGH!” Sora spasmed in pleasure as Vanitas cupped and tugged him.

     Sora rocked into the rough groping.

     Tears flooded Sora’s vision, as he pulled Vanitas away by his raven black hair. He felt hot warmth spread through his stomach and groin, It was uncomfortable and Sora had no idea what it meant.

      Vanitas had his fill so far, satisfied he backed away further under the desk.

      All while Ventus already had the wrong idea in mind. The armored clad flushed crimson from what he had seen.

     Still unaware of the dark presence underneath the desk, Ven was flushed in embarrassment. The heat that was once bubbling forth ready to explode is gone, but Sora felt weakened in his arms and legs.

     He could barely focus his eyes.

      Vanitas nuzzled Sora’s leg, in a clingy manner.

       “I—-You—-um…I see what you mean by preoccupied.” Ventus trailed off his tongue losing it’s will for words. “Did you…At least—er finish?”

      Sora wipes the remnants of tears from his eyes nodding to whatever Ventus was saying.

       Even if Sora had no idea what Ventus was saying.

      “Imma go do the dishes and clean up downstairs— You don’t have to make this awkward! I mean why would it be awkward? I do it…I MEAN everyone does it!”

     Ven burned with embarrassment.

     Wishing nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die, but not before purging his eyes free of what he saw.

      Sora’s face twisted in pleasure, his hands moving underneath the desk…His cries…

       Vanitas chortles underneath the desk. Ven is so absorbed in what he thought he saw, that he wasn’t really paying attention to much more than his embarrassment.

       Ven awkwardly fled the scene. Sora regained most of the feeling in his legs and arms. The first thing he did was kick Vanitas straight in the nose.

     Vanitas flashes a wordless smile, he did not need to say any words for his message to be received.

      **Worth it.**

      _______________

     Vanitas slept under Sora’s bed. He was halfway tempted to grab the boys feet, that dangled from the safety of the covers and drag him to the floor.

Sora woke up on his own. In a haze Sora called out for Vanitas.

“Vanitas!?” Sora panicked from on top of the bed.

“What Sora?” Vanitas grumbled acting as if he wasn’t waiting hours for Sora to wake up. Sora sighed in relief.

“I thought—-nothing nevermind…” Sora trailed off into his thoughts. Vanitas shrugged making himself comfortable on top of Sora.

Sora stiffened, flushing a brilliant red. He tried to push Vanitas off but Vanitas only tightened his grip.

Sora suddenly went still realizing that the boy wasn’t going to budge.

**_“I guess it’s okay for friends to hug like this.”_** Sora thought.

_“No it’s really not… I hope you know I was scarred yesterday and you will be telling Ven about this creep NOW.”_

Sora wasn’t surprised by Roxas and his sudden appearance, simply because appearing randomly was Roxas’s thing.

Sora chose to ignore Roxas for now, not wanting to scare (could Vanitas get scared?) off or give him a reason to get angry.

Reluctantly Sora settled into the hug, massaging his hands through Vanitas’s black mass of hair.

“Hmm, By the way that idiot left something for you on your desk.”

Sora looked over at the desk curiously, he had already fell into a comfortable position. Sora was exhausted by the thought of moving.

Oh well, his flowers needed water anyway.

“Um…Can you move Van I really need to see what he left.” The nickname slipped out on accident, Sora readied himself for a fiery insult.

Vanitas got up, cracking his spine in the process. “Be quick…”

The desktop was cluttered with books on Keyblades and Keyblade history.

Hit with a sense of nostalgia, Sora recount hours of studying up on Keyblades. Trying to find out why his vanished…

_**“My heart was— is too weak.”** _

“Sorraaaa, you insufferable prick hurry the fuck up!” Vanitas growled impatient with Sora. His eyes wavering between Sora and the window.

“Alright! Geez…And I thought Donald had anger issues…” Sora picked up the thin piece of paper.

The letter went something like this; ahem

**Sora,**

**I went out and decided to take Ari with me… Not because of last night or anything!**

**Just because I’m a little bit…Bored? I guess? Yeah bored. Anyway this is getting a little too long.**

**I will say hi to Mickey, Goofy and Donald for you, if you need to reach me I will be at Yen Sid’s tower.**

**Again I did not leave because of last night…Sorta.**

**Sincerely,**   
**Ven**

Somewhere in between the letter Vanitas had wrapped his arms around Sora and read along silently. Sora sighed and placed the letter back where it originally was.

“That means we got this castle to ourselves…” Vanitas whispers into Sora’s ear. Sora shivered, he turned toward Vanitas and gave him a hug.

“Yeah! First we can have a tea party, then have a pillow fight and do other things friends do!” Vanitas opened his mouth to protest, but instead he opted for silence.

“Fine…But I pick the tea.”

“Yay!”

_____________  
  
“Im not putting that thing on!”

“Vanitas! Come on it’s not that bad!”

Sora circled round the table attempting to place a a pink bow on Vanitas.

What was suppose to be a thirty minute _’manly’_ tea party turned into a three hour long argument and groping session.

Mostly, because Vanitas did not know what the difference between _’friend’_ and _’lover’_ was.

Either that, or Vanitas did not know what personal space was.

The moody boy prolonged the tea party with his disputes, disengagement and inappropriate behavior.

Finally Sora gave up. Crossing his arms, abandoning all hope.

_“I'm 99.9% sure this guy is a seeker of darkness Sora. If you need help kicking his ass out of the castle I will happy to oblige.”_

“No! He’s a friend! Friends don’t kick friends out of their castles!”

_“This guy is reaching for your junk,talking about killing you, creepy and honestly concerning Sora. . . That’s not very friendly to me.”_

“Well! How would you know! You’ve only had Lea as a friend, and he isn’t a very good one either!”

Sora takes a deep breath in, nostrils flared and eyes enraged as he screamed at virtually nothing.

“So don’t be so quick to judge Vanitas. All of those things you listed are something called flaws. They mean jack shit! SO GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE CORNER OF _**MY HEART**_ AND GO AWAY YOU--YOU _INSUFFERABLE ASSHOLE!_ ”

Sora huffed out a few staggering breaths. His eyes focused and he realized Vanitas was in front of him with a look of disapproval etched onto his face. 

Vanitas narrowed his catlike eyes at Sora, crossing his arms defensively.

Sora covered his mouth, backing away from the hostility radiating off Vanitas.

“Who are you talking to Sora?”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml your comments reeeally butter my croissant.
> 
> I loove how you all take the time to comment and read my trash. (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> In the next chapter everyone has a meltdown? (Mostly Riku thoo cause everyone needs to suffer at my hands at least once.)


	9. I'll Be Your Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy  
> noun
> 
> 1.
> 
> A feeling of discontent or resentful longing aroused by someone else’s possessions, qualities, or luck.
> 
>      Synonyms: Discontented, jealous, bitterness, resentment…
> 
> What fuels the darkness in his heart…
> 
>      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings really  
> Just some blood, violence and confuzzled Riku. 
> 
> Oh and make out sessions...

 

      Riku wasn’t a bad person. _Was he?_

       Leaving Sora seemed torturous. Every time he left, those blue eyes pleaded for him to stay but… Riku did not want to be left behind anymore.

     Was that selfish? Leaving behind his friend, so he wouldn’t be the one to be left behind?

      He knew how Sora felt, honestly he did! He knew the sting of loneliness, as it seems your friends are leaving you behind.

       “Riku! The Heartless they’re—”

        “On it.”

         But, Riku wasn’t leaving Sora behind, after all he always came back… Didn’t he?

      _____________________

     “Roxas. His name is Roxas.” Vanitas doesn’t move for a second. His eyes swarm with unrecognized emotion. Sora flinches away from Vanitas and his heavy hand.

     Vanitas gives a faint smile, he rubs his hand against Sora’s cheek. “He doesn’t seem to like me.” Sora places his hand over Vanitas’s.

     “Yeah…He’s a little stubborn.”

      His brow grew knit and gloomy, Vanitas gives Sora a look of expectancy. Sora doesn’t know what to say to Vanitas so instead he gives him a hug.

     “So…You’re not...Mad?” Vanitas hums into Sora’s neck. Uncertainty radiates from him. His eyes are misty,  wandering through a fog of memories.

     When was the last time someone asked his opinion?

      Never…

       These emotions, were unknown. This scared Vanitas and the thought of someone else being near Sora, lit his chest with an undoubted rage.

     Vanitas let his hands wander across Sora’s body. Pulling and tugging at every crevice, Sora shifted with hesitance. “What’s wrong Sora?” Vanitas nibbles at Sora’s neck.

      The boy makes a high pitched squeal. A cross between a “ _no_.” and a “ _van_.” At the same time.

      “Nothing…That just feels really uncomfortable.” Vanitas let go of Sora, his pulse leaped anew.

     Alarmed, Vanitas pushes Sora to the floor. He gives a heated glare toward the door leading to the outside hallway.

Stance Defensive, Vanitas turns to the empty corridor.

     “What are you doing here?!” Vanitas was explosive, he spat  enraged words out like toxic waste. Relentless in his attack against whoever was in the hallway.

     Sora couldn’t quite see who was in the hallway but, he saw a figure. They stood tall and lean, obviously male. The figure made no move to attack, instead he folded his arms across his chest.   
       
     “So this is where you slithered off to _Cassum_? No matter, Master Xehanort wants you back.  Heed my message and return back to your rightful place beside him.”

     Sora is frozen with fear. Young Xehanort pays the boy no mind, too focused with his collective duty.

     “Of course he sends the delivery boy to fetch me! I’m not going back with you… To him.”

      YX rolls his eyes. He places his hands by his side, the same absent expression preoccupies his face. Vanitas nudges Sora beside the couch.

      “You refuse to come willingly? That is alright, I will just take you and _my_ vessel. ”

     He speaks in a baritone and monotonous voice. His golden eyes purge down on Sora, one brow heavily slanted in disapproval.

      “Vanitas and I are staying here!” Sora yells, he stands tall. Young Xehanort raises No Name.

        “Then you both are more useful dead!” The boy disappears from The duo’s sight once more.

     Vanitas notices the boy first.

     He moves in to guard Sora.

      YX carelessly rips open the boy, dark blood splatters onto the floor. The sound and smell forever engraved into Sora’s memory.

     Vanitas falls to the floor, YX points his Keyblade at Sora.

     Sora screams In Horror. His eyes turn from blue, to green.

      Then settle into a upsetting gold.

      “Why did you do that! What’s wrong with you! GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

       _“Sora what’s happening? Everything went dark! It woke me up!”_

       Sora fights off Roxas. His attention endowed on YX. The teenager glares coldly at Sora, but Sora doesn’t care. 

      _“Ss—-ooo…Ra…St…Op…”_

      Sora leans down to Vanitas. The boy is knocked cold, blood pours covering any visible gashes. Sora tries his best to clear away the blood, but only more oozed out.

     Young Xehanort raised his Keyblade to strike again, but Sora catches the whip in his hand.

Sora opened his mouth to speak.

      “Don’t make me hurt you…” YX puts his hands up in defeat.

       “I get the hint, I will leave but Sora…” YX turns toward the portal he just made.

        “Welcome to the family… Soon you wont have a **choice** in joining us.”

      __________________

       Riku doesn’t know what to do. They were only gone about a day and everything went wrong.

       Kairi leans against her Keyblade exhausted. She cures Lea from his pain one last time, before falling to the dusty ground.

      “Kairi? Kairi! Wake up princess, no time for sleeping.” Lea softly slaps Kairi’s cheek.

        Riku looks at Aqua for guidance, but she’s in the middle of battling Terra-nort. Riku recalls a distant memory of keeping a secret.

    The memory of Terra and  accepting the Keyblade was faded, but still engraved into his heart.

     “Terra! This isn’t you!”

      “Useless woman.”

       Riku stands still, Braveheart gripped uselessly in his hand. Aqua calls out to Terra-nort once more. Unwilling to see the truth.

Riku shakes his head in vain, the man was too far gone.

     Reasoning with him was useless.

      Why was everything so useless?

       Riku fell to his knees, eyes drawn to his Keyblade. The Braveheart was a soothing reminder that he indeed was a better and newer person.

     So why did it feel like he wasn’t anything, but a fake Master?

      “Aqua…” Riku whispers to himself as the woman is slammed back down to the pavement by her former friend.

     The look of sheer devotion and determination, made him feel sick. Would he do that for Sora? Would Sora do that for him?

     Would Kairi give up on him?

      “Thunder!” Riku lets his eyes retrace the path to the cobblestone street. Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Ven join the battle.

        Ven joins Riku’s side, he smiles slyly. “Need some help Master Riku?” Riku laughs along with Ven, the fallen Master takes his friends hand.

     “Thanks.”

      Aqua dusted herself off, as Mickey helps aid her to her feet. Aqua looks over to where Terra-Nort disappeared from.

     “Geez, are you alright Aqua?”

     “Just a bit Banged up. I will live.” Aqua stands tall, her stance unwaivered by the defeat they all took.

     “Gwarsh, Now what are we gonna do?” Goofy scratches his head in confusion. Riku scanned the area for any more heartless or seekers.

     Nothing.

     “Let’s go back to The Land Of Departure. You three may come if you want.”

      “That’s a nice offer Master Aqua, but we should be taking care of some business.”

Aqua looks over her shoulder to Donald and Goofy. “I’ll make lunch~” With the promise of Aqua’s cooking the duo drool.

     “Just for a minute your majesty?” Goofy and Donald plead at the mouses feet. Mickey looks up in thought.

     “I don’t know fellas.” Mickey looks up in presumed thought, before settling on his choice. “Fine, but only for lunch.”

      The eight friends set off for The Land of Departure.

      _____________

      The smell of blood is painful.

       Riku steps over the broken plates and cups, In the lounge room. His mind is quick to jump to conclusions, as he looks at the trail of blood leading to the bedrooms upstairs.

     Riku summons Braveheart and stops Ven from racing upstairs. “I’ll go.” Mickey takes out his Keyblade nodding to Riku.

     “I’m going with you,”

      Upstairs Sora is oblivious to the eight people downstairs.   
         
      Sora applies pressure to the wound. The bandages are bled through and the discarded hero is worried about Vanitas  bleeding out.

     The pristine sheets are coated in a puddle of blood, they are not washable at this point. Sora lets a few tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

     “I’ll be fine…” Vanitas whispered. His lip curls into a smirk, “Heh, a light like yourself worried about a piece of darkness like me?”

     “You’re my friend Vanitas. I won’t let you bleed out. Why did you jump in front of me?”

      “I can’t even answer that, heh I shoulda just let up get stabbed huh idiot?” Sora chuckles, as he adds more bandages.

      “I guess I am a bit dumb, are you sure Cura—”  
      
       “I’m too weak to cast Cura.”

        “Right Sorry… I think I got it to stop bleeding, be careful…” Sora look away discouraged from any further conversation.

     “Hey Sora, know what will make me feel better?”

      “What?”

      “A kiss.” Immediately Sora recoils from Vanitas, he gives a sincerely awkward smile.

       “I don’t thi—” Vanitas makes a whining sound. His gold eyes soften, and Sora can’t resist the puppy dog face.

     “Fine—” Sora hasn’t even finished saying the word before he was kissed passionately. Sora has to work his way around Vanitas’s wound.

     Suddenly, Sora is straddling Vanitas. They broke apart, gasping for air. Vanitas attacks Sora’s neck with kisses and bites.

     “You said…A kiss!”

      “This is a kiss! Just let me—-”

       Riku bursts through the door, followed by Mickey. Sora is so startled he stumbles off the bed. “Riku?”

      “What the fuc—”

      “RIKU, language.” Mickey chastised.

      Vanitas groans, a sharp pain in his abdomen overtakes his senses.

Sora rushes over to his aid, eyes wide and fearful. The newly applied bandages, are dirty with blood.

        Braveheart is raised  the mystery boy. Riku knew darkness he saw it. 

        Riku looks at the two with a plethora of emotions. Fear, anger, sadness but most regrettably——

     Envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit too long...hehe my bad. Like I had forty two words and I was all like----  
>  "I know what i want why can't i just write it!" then I got inspiration and i was all like----  
>  "Ohmygerd delete, delete," and it was still long in the end. 
> 
> =______= 
> 
> Thank you for your contributions to   
> I'll Be Their Light.


	10. I'll Be Your Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion  
> Noun
> 
> 1.  
> An intense desire or enthusiasm for something.
> 
> Synonyms: Zeal, fire, desire infatuation, 
> 
> Something that can be UNHEALTHY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Dubious consent  
> Nondescript blowjob?  
> The first few glimpses of MX/Vanitas (lolz deal with it)  
> Sad Vanitas  
> Confused Sora  
> The Flood just wants to go home...  
> Ven is done with life

 

  _ **“I’ve known darkness all my life…This darkness is nothing new.”**_

      But perhaps it was.

       When he first died he was nowhere and everywhere. He existed of course, but only faintly in the memories of those who carried on.

     Even when Vanitas was pulled from the never ending void, it was just more darkness.

     He is tired of darkness.

     ________________

      “He’s my darkness, if anything I feel responsible.”

       Ventus is conflicted. Vanitas was here, he was injured and knowing Sora he probably helped Vanitas without question.

      But, that doesn’t answer how Vanitas got hurt or why he was here.

     Riku was enraged, which was expected from someone who witnessed their best friend getting tongue fucked by a stranger with the exact same face as said friend.

     “It’s not your fault Ven. We all should have been keeping a careful eye on Sora…I just can’t believe Vanitas is back,” Aqua mumbles, Ventus rubs her back soothingly.

     “He seems to be acting on his own accord now, like Sora is his new Passion. Not the X-blade.” Mickey suggested, analyzing the conversation as it went on.

      “What we really need to talk about is Sora’s darkness…” Everyone went silent as Riku spoke.

     “Mickey…” Riku turns toward the mouse, Mickey is alert he nods toward Riku.

      “Yes, I felt it too. A darkness within Sora that rivals even Xehanort’s.” 

      “Is that even possible?” Kairi questions.

       “The darkness it’s filling the damage we made when we extracted Ven from Sora’s heart. With enough force Sora could—-”

       “Summon a Keyblade.” Riku finished Mickey’s sentence.

       This was only in theory though.  
       ______________  
   
  _“Do you love me Vanitas?”_

_Vanitas was taken off guard by the man’s sudden question. He turned his masked face toward his master with the slightest confusion._

_“I cannot process emotions like happiness nonetheless love. I thought you of all people would realize this Master.”_

_“Don’t question my authority boy, It was a simple question of course a creature as incompetent and foolish as yourself would not understand this.”_

_Vanitas turns away from the man. He looks at the frozen Ice cream in his hand and the unfamiliar scenery._

_“What is the point in this Xehanort? What do you want from this?”  Vanitas let’s his mask fade away, but he doesn’t look his master in the eye._

_“Come here Vanitas…”_

_“Master?”_

_Xehanort slides his tongue into Vanitas’s mouth. The boy is shocked by the sudden display and the Ice Cream drops from his limp fingers to the floor._

_Xehanort maneuvers his hands between Vanitas’s thighs and around his waist. He thrusted their bodies together._

_“I will make you love me, you disgusting creature.” He whispers into the frightened boys ear. Vanitas pulls away in uncertainty._

_“You will always crawl back.”_

     “ **No**!”

     Vanitas focused on the empty space around him. He feels isolated, exhausted and the cold sensation of sadness.

     These emotions bubble forth and for the first time since meeting Sora, they take form.

     Vanitas glares at The Flood. The small creature shivers under it’s creators gaze.

      “I hate you!” He spits out in a scornful rage. “I hate you for existing! I hate you for causing me pain! I hate…Everything.” Vanitas wipes his tears away.

      The Flood looks at Vanitas curiously before approaching him.

     The Flood rubs his head against his creators shoulder in a vague comforting sort of manner.

      Vanitas only angrily lashes out at the emotion. Void Gear slashed down in a jaded criss cross pattern.

     The creature scurried away, unwilling to die. Vanitas Pursues the run away emotion. His mouth is curled into a vicious scowl.

     “Vanitas?”

      Sora opens the door to the room and the Flood tries to run out. Vanitas attempts to stop the Flood with Void Gear. Alarmed the Flood jumps into Sora’s arms.

    “Aww You’re scaring him Vanitas!”

     “That thing is pure negativity…It should be put out of it’s misery!” Sora holds the Flood closer to himself protectively.

     “Well I think It’s adorable.”

      Vanitas watches Sora feed the emotion love and care,  however he quickly becomes disinterested and jealous of the attention The Flood is receiving.

     “They are unrealistically dumb creatures that serve no purpose, but to cause me pain.” Vanitas reaches over to grab the Flood “Now let me—”

     “VANI! He’s scared and lonely leave him alone.” Sora coos over the Flood like it is a child.

      “Whatever.” Vanitas drags Sora to the bed, the brunet pouts. He holds onto The Flood with a gentle grasp.

    “Vanitas have you been crying?!” Vanitas doesn’t answer instead he turns burrowing his face into Sora’s neck.

     “If I ever lose you Sora…I’m killing myself.” Sora shoots up knocking Vanitas off balance.

     “What?”

      Vanitas is silent again, his thoughts running away quickly. The Flood wiggles from Sora’s grasp and rushes out of the open door.

       “Damnit.” Vanitas wants to track down the creature and destroy it, but he is met by exhaustion and crippling sadness.

      This time he doesn’t summon another Unverse, instead he pulls the duvet over his head. Sora intertwines his fingers with Vanitas under the covers.

    _“Why do you care about him?”_ Roxas asked. Sora himself did not know the answer, maybe it was the way Vanitas looked at him with pride and need.

     Or the way Vanitas fed him attention he was lacking nowadays.

       “D-Do you want another kiss?”

        Vanitas puts the duvet down and smirks only to put the fabric back in place a second later, Sora laughs and peels the duvet off him.

     They switched their positions, and connects their lips. It’s routine and natural by now. Sora relaxes into the kiss.

       It’s not as heated at last time, maybe even a little weaker. Vanitas seems out of it, Sora becomes worried for his friend.

      He ceases the contact and places his hands on Vanitas’s cheeks. “Are you okay?”

      Sora analyzes the boy’s face for any unknown twitch of emotion. Nothing.

       _“Maybe he’s finally snapped…Keep your guard up.”_ Sora tries to force Roxas out of his mind, but his words always come back to him.

      Sora backs away from Vanitas, readied for any sudden mood swings. The boy sighs, before taking Sora’s wrist into his hand.

        “Sora…Let’s go take a bath, you need one. ”

        “Together?!” Sora squeaks aloud. Vanitas mutely nods.

      “All friends should bathe together, it’s a bonding experience.”

       _“No they shouldn’t! Sora! Please don’t go with him. You’re smarter than this!”_

         Sora shivered as Vanitas coaxed him out of his clothes.

         “It’s alright Sora, we’re practically the same, everything you have I have.”  Sora is skeptical however. He isn’t sure what to think.

      “Can…Can you go first?”

       Vanitas strips out of his clothing with no complaints. Sora’s gaze wanders around the firm flesh. Vanitas notices and guides Sora around his body before stopping to address Sora once more.

     “Your turn Sora,” Vanitas whispers into the light’s ear. Sora doesn’t know wether It was excitement or fear, but he shook viciously.

     “Vanitas I’m——” Vanitas unbuttons Sora’s shorts, mind set on exposing the boy bare.

      “You’re all I need Sora…This war is meaningless… All I need is you.” Sora regrets his decision as Vanitas tightens his grasp.

      “I love you,” Vanitas chimes as he peppers kisses alongside Sora’s neck. Sora opens his mouth for Vanitas, the boy let's his tongue slip past Sora’s lips.

       Shorts come off first, then shirts and finally—-

        Sora stops Vanitas before he can yank off the last garment on his body.

     Sora blushes a bright red. He sits on the edge of the porcelain tub in baby power blue briefs. “Vanitas…I don’t want you to see me.”

      Vanitas pries Sora’s arms up and hugs the boy close. “What are you afraid of?”

       “He’s afraid of you! You creep!” Roxas shouts out at Vanitas, though it was pointless because the boy keeps persisting that Sora takes off his garment.

     Sora lowers his guard for a few seconds and those few seconds are all Vanitas needs to advance.

       “Vanitas!” Sora screams out as the boy impatiently tugs down the garments. Vanitas rubs Sora, seeming happy with the progression. Sora tries to push Vanitas away.

     “I’m going to make you cum for me Sora.” Vanitas breathes Sora in, the boy is beautiful when he is bashful and shy.

       Sora feels warmth engulf him in a desperate embrace.

       The feeling travels into his lower regions and he feels even more embarrassed as he becomes erect. Sora tries to close his legs, but Vanitas opens them back up.

       Sora covers his face with his hands. Vanitas tugs Sora forward by his hips, stroking him with a gentle hand.

      “S-Stop! You said bathe! Not t-touching….” Vanitas only increases his speed and Sora whined out.

    His limps become heavy and his hands drop from his face. Sora finds himself making throaty noises.

     “It feels weird,” Sora exclaims  
  His eyes go in and out of focus “I-I why It’s…”  Sora trails off, the feeling of Vanitas touching him was overwhelming.   

       Did he want to keep going? Or did he want Vanitas to stop…Could  
friends do this and be okay with it?   

      Vanitas massaged and twisted Sora’s most intimate parts. The boy was blissfully unaware of everything around him.

      Sora knew nothing about intimacy…His parents weren’t very helpful in that. He was told not to touch himself and let no one else touch him

     But if this was intimacy…or passion.

      Sora was addicted.  
     
     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, your comments and contribution to I'll Be Their Light makes my day. 
> 
> Oh yeahhhhhh I should add a MX/ Vanitas tag to this as well  
> ... Master Xehanort treating Vanitas like crap is kinda gonna be a trend in my books as you can tell from You're To Blame.


	11. I'll Be Your Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage
> 
> Noun  
> 1.
> 
> A violent, uncontrollable anger.
> 
> synonyms: fury, anger, wrath, 
> 
> When Riku's pissed, he's PISSED. 
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> ·Nonconsenual relationship between MX/Vanitas (don't force people to love you plz)  
> ·Kinda asshole Riku (depends really)  
> ·Moody Roxas

_"You disappoint me."_

_"I hate you..."_ _Vanitas_ _whispers underneath his breath, still tired and sore. He lets his golden eyes fall to the floor._

_"What did you say, you imprudent shameful husk?"_ _Xehanort_ _grabs the boy by his jaw, forcing him to look up._ _Vanitas_ _tries to avert his eyes from the judgemental stare, but he is forced to embrace his humiliation._

_"Nothing--"_

_"Lies._ _Vanitas_ _, my lovely boy why do you taste so sweet but act so vile?"_ _Xehanort_ _dips a hand between Vanitas's thighs to gather the remnants of their 'love' onto his gloved fingers._

_"What are---"_

_Xehanort_ _shoves his fingers into_ _Vanitas's_ _mouth, forcing_ _Vanitas_ _to taste himself. He gags and thrashed away from the older man._

_"I want to hear you say it, say you taste delectable." When_ _Vanitas_ _doesn't repeat the words_ _Xehanort_ _applies pressure to his shoulder blades._ _Vanitas_ _feels his bones crack._

_"I'm waiting," The man grumbles,_ _Vanitas_ _cries out in pain._ _The pain comes in anxious bursts, finally_ _Vanitas_ _loosened his jaw and spoke the dreaded words._

_"I taste delectable..."_

Vanitas isn't impressed when he wakes up to a Keyblade pointed at his neck, specifically Ventus's Keyblade.

    _Wayward Wind._

     The boy glared at him with unmistakable loathe. Vanitas looks over at the empty side of the bed and sits up. His heart hammers in his ears and Vanitas feels like he's going to throw up.

     He wasn't sure what happened after the bathroom catastrophe. It all just went black, Vanitas turns toward Ventus with a knowing stare.

     "Where is Sora?"

     "Somewhere away from you!" Ventus snaps at Vanitas. His grip on Wayward Wind tightens. "You're disgusting," Ventus add,  the corners of his mouth tremble.

    **Disgusting.** This word echoes in Vanitas's mind and obscured his thoughts in a dark mist.

   "Tell me something I don't know," Vanitas chuckles out. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked away from Ven's jaded glare.

      "It's okay. Riku will sort you out and hopefully, you won't plague the light with your darkness again."  Ventus lowers his Keyblade, but it doesn't vanish from his side.

       "Oh, I don't know I'm very persuasive. "

        "Get dressed."

        "Can you leave first?"

         "No."

       ___________________

         Vanitas was certain that Riku did not seem to like him. Maybe it wad the upturned glower he received from the young master.

     "How are you back?" Aqua questioned. Her eyes still heavy with distrust and guilt. Vanitas shrugs his golden eyes sweep the room.

     "I faded into nothing when the X-Blade broke, all I had was my conscience. Xehanort pulled me out of the void just when my mind started to slip."

     "When did you meet Sora?"

      "I remember running away from the True Organization, and following this light. It led me to the edge of The Land Of Departure and Sora met me there."

     The lights whisper among themselves, Vanitas feels out of place. His skin crawls from the nasty side looks he's getting.  
    
    "You and Sora...What is your--- _ahem_ relationship?" Aqua has a faint blush on her cheeks as she asked this question, expecting a detailed answer.

     "We're best friends..." Vanitas looks up at Riku and smirks. "When I'm feeling sad, or Sora's been _really_ _good_ we kiss and we hug very closely," Vanitas purrs out, intentionally making Riku angry.

     "Um..." Aqua was robbed of her speech in that fraction of a second, she has no idea how to address the answer.

     "He tastes like honey, if that's what you're wondering. Oh and fear not, _he's still a prue, delicate virgin._ " Riku hurls Braveheart at Vanitas, his teeth painfully clamped together.

     "Shut up! You speak nonsense! Sora would never do anything like that--- _with you._ " Riku barks out. Vanitas summons Void Gear and cackled as Riku dives into battle.

     "That all you got loser?" Vanitas taunts Riku, the young master releases a spur of dark waves. The dark waves are nothing compared to the Dark aura the other wielder summons.

"Pushover. You wanna see darkness? I'll show you darkness!" Vanitas yells out to Riku who is standing his ground in the middle of the Audience Room. The dark wielder rushes at the young master.

     "Riku! You must stop this, he is trying to provoke you into a fight!" Aqua commands, but her words are settled upon deaf ears.

Kairi holds her fox kit closer, she is physically distressed from all the fighting. Lea notices this and stands up, he summons his Keyblade and releases a wave of fire.

     "Everybody SHUT UP!"  
     
      Vanitas and Riku freeze underneath the cold disapproving look Lea was giving them. Vanitas let his Keyblade vanish, he pulls the much too large 'I Heart Twilight Town' shirt down.

     "The simply question is, what is your purpose here? Do we trust in you, although your darkness has told us to do otherwise?" Aqua folds her hands together, her lip softened.

Spoken like a true Master.

"I don't want to fade to the darkness, yet your light is nonetheless still a revolting heartsore..."

  ____________________

  _"She said I would be made whole, be at peace and never look back. Yet all I feel is regret from past decisions, the faint fear of_ _being_ _left behind and the feeling of missing someone important that I cannot remember."_

Sora wakes up to Roxas muttering to himself. He can feel the sorrow weighing heavy in his heart. Sora shoots up, the rush of what happened beforehand fills him with adrenaline.

     Then it all crashes down.

      His back was sore and thigh muscle worn down from all the stretching and pushing he had to do. His mouth goes dry when he realizes Roxas saw the whole thing.

     "Roxas..." Sora mumbles aloud, startling his nobody out from his stream of conscious words. His heart is silent for a while before Roxas speaks.

      _"Are you okay?"_

"A faint headache and my back aches, but otherwise I am alright." Sora pops a bone in his back before moving out of the warm bed. Sora recognizes the patterned sheets as Riku's.

      "What happened?"

       _"You passed out in the bathroom after you and_ _Vanitas_ _finished up..."_ Roxas trailed off trying to find a different way of wording his sentence.

" _After you finished your activities_ _Ventus came to get you for dinner but found you two all dirty in the bathroom instead, so he separated you and Vanitas."_

Sora blushes, cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Roxas doesn't talk for a while, giving Sora a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

     "Where is Vanitas now?"

      _"He was in Ventus's room, but he may as well be in the Audience Room now."_ Sora stands up, knowing that Vanitas would get overwhelmed the light.

     _**He only needs me...**_ Sora thinks darkly, he stops movements. These dark thoughts plaguing his mind only seem to increase now.

      Was this suppose to scare him? Sora did not know the difference anymore. Between light and dark, everything is so faded.

      The lines are blurred.

      _________________

      "Okay, so the kid stays?" Lea stared at Riku who fumed darkness. Vanitas smiles in appreciation, bowing to the six lights in front of him.

     "It will be a choice you won't regret." Ventus crossed his arms eyes watch Vanitas skeptically. Just as Vanitas opens his mouth to say something else, Sora bursts through the doors of the Audience Room.

     "Van!" Vanitas is surprised by a hug. After the initial shock fades Vanitas leans into the contact. Slowly his body relaxes into the brunet's. 

     "Sora? Ew, you're sweaty! How far did you run?" The brunet laughs tender heartily. He pulls himself away and smiles brightly, his lips briefly brush against Vanitas' lips.

    "Not far enough apparently."

     Riku is done with this. He gets up and storms past the two, his shoulder bumps Vanitas's harshly. He only turns back to give a crossed look at the two. His face was red in wrath, Riku wanted nothing more than to slip his hands around the dark boy's neck and watch him thrash for air.

     Riku took a breath in, then let it out. He shouldn't be thinking such dark thoughts, they weren't healthy. Even if he was immune to darkness he could still be swallowed up by his own, if he wasn't careful.

     "Vanitas, he seems to be polluting your happy little fairy tail, hm?" Riku is shocked by the mysterious voice, he whirled around summoning Braveheart.

     "Who's there? Show yourself!"

      "I think I could help you dispose of Vanitas...Or at the very least ship him back to where he belongs." Riku lowers Braveheart in uncertainty. He looks up in thought, thinking about what the strange figure was saying.

      "What's the catch?"

       "Nothing at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha thought you got rid of me? Never! I still have a lot planned for this story. To clarify, the people who voted against Vanitas were Riku and Ven. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	12. I'll Be Your Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame  
> noun  
> 1.  
> A painful feeling of humiliation caused by the consciousness of wrong or foolish behavior.
> 
> Synonym(s)  
> Humiliation, embarrassment...
> 
> I̶̠̣͈̩ͯ̚͜'̭̙ͤ͗̾m̲ͣ͌̚̚͜ ̥̥̼͔͐a̡̗̫̬̽ ̱͙̩̒ͅm̶̹̙͙̏ͥ͋o̖̞͞n̶͕͚ͩ̅̐̕͡s̶̳̅̐t͉̤̲͇͡e̛̻ͩͬ̇̕͘ŗ̵̧̈͟
> 
> Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream Scream S͔̪̣͇̻͓͔̺̯̤̳̩̰̻ͧ̒̑̔̿ͥ̾͒ͯ͌ͧ̃ͧ̉͏̸̧̢̧̧͘̕̕͞͞͡҉c̵̛͖̺̫̻͎͔͚̦̦̘̀̒͜͜͟͞ͅ҉̶̡̧̕̕͝r̗͙͕̣ͮ̽ͯ̓̈́̽ͬ̽ͥ̚͜e̗͉̝͚̝̹̽ͩͬ͒̍̉́͌̃ͫ̋ͫͥ̓͑̃̅͂͜ȃ̸̶̛̼̻̮̜̣͍͆̃ͤ͢҉̴̸̷̧͟͞m̦̞̺̗̦̠̜̥̙͚̖̙̗̣ͯ͐͆̈́̊ͦ͛ͧ̆ͫͣ̽ͮ̆̈ͩ̊̓̚̚҉̷  S͔̪̣͇̻͓͔̺̯̤̳̩̰̻ͧ̒̑̔̿ͥ̾͒ͯ͌ͧ̃ͧ̉͏̸̧̢̧̧͘̕̕͞͞͡҉c̵̛͖̺̫̻͎͔͚̦̦̘̀̒͜͜͟͞ͅ҉̶̡̧̕̕͝r̗͙͕̣ͮ̽ͯ̓̈́̽ͬ̽ͥ̚͜e̗͉̝͚̝̹̽ͩͬ͒̍̉́͌̃ͫ̋ͫͥ̓͑̃̅͂͜ȃ̸̶̛̼̻̮̜̣͍͆̃ͤ͢҉̴̸̷̧͟͞m̦̞̺̗̦̠̜̥̙͚̖̙̗̣ͯ͐͆̈́̊ͦ͛ͧ̆ͫͣ̽ͮ̆̈ͩ̊̓̚̚҉̷ S͔̪̣͇̻͓͔̺̯̤̳̩̰̻ͧ̒̑̔̿ͥ̾͒ͯ͌ͧ̃ͧ̉͏̸̧̢̧̧͘̕̕͞͞͡҉c̵̛͖̺̫̻͎͔͚̦̦̘̀̒͜͜͟͞ͅ҉̶̡̧̕̕͝r̗͙͕̣ͮ̽ͯ̓̈́̽ͬ̽ͥ̚͜e̗͉̝͚̝̹̽ͩͬ͒̍̉́͌̃ͫ̋ͫͥ̓͑̃̅͂͜ȃ̸̶̛̼̻̮̜̣͍͆̃ͤ͢҉̴̸̷̧͟͞m̦̞̺̗̦̠̜̥̙͚̖̙̗̣ͯ͐͆̈́̊ͦ͛ͧ̆ͫͣ̽ͮ̆̈ͩ̊̓̚̚҉̷  
> S͔̪̣͇̻͓͔̺̯̤̳̩̰̻ͧ̒̑̔̿ͥ̾͒ͯ͌ͧ̃ͧ̉͏̸̧̢̧̧͘̕̕͞͞͡҉c̵̛͖̺̫̻͎͔͚̦̦̘̀̒͜͜͟͞ͅ҉̡e̗͉̝͚̝̹̽ͩͬ͒̍̉́͌̃ͫ̋ͫͥ̓͑̃̅͂͜ȃ̸̶̛̼̻̮̜̣͍͆̃ͤ͢҉̴̸̷̧͟͞m̦̞̺̗̦̠̜̥̙͚̖̙̗̣ͯ͐͆̈́̊ͦ͛ͧ̆ͫͣ̽ͮ̆̈ͩ̊̓̚̚҉̷ S͔̪̣͇̻͓͔̺̯̤̳̩̰̻ͧ̒̑̔̿ͥ̾͒ͯ͌ͧ̃ͧ̉͏̸̧̢̧̧͘̕̕͞͞͡҉c̵̛͖̺̫̻͎͔͚̦̦̘̀̒͜͜͟͞ͅ҉̶̡̧̕̕͝r̗͙͕̣ͮ̽ͯ̓̈́̽ͬ̽ͥ̚͜e̗͉̝͚̝̹̽ͩͬ͒̍̉́͌̃ͫ̋ͫͥ̓͑̃̅͂͜ȃ̸̶̛̼̻̮̜̣͍͆̃ͤ͢҉̴̸̷̧͟͞m̦̞̺̗̦̠̜̥̙͚̖̙̗̣ͯ͐͆̈́̊ͦ͛ͧ̆ͫͣ̽ͮ̆̈ͩ̊̓̚̚҉̷
> 
>       
>      Please...  
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Vanitas angst  
> Depictions of noncon  
> Years of tears.  
> Forced relationship recollections.  
> Aqua wasn't ready!  
> Victim shaming.  
> Masturbation.  
> Vanitas has a thing for being insulted.  
> Ven got thicc.

     "Too long. Too short. Hmm too revealing." Ventus held varying clothes up to Vanitas's form. A pile of discarded items are beginning to gather around the two as Ven looked through the ancient wardrobe.

     Now that he really looked at Ven, Vanitas could see the boy was aging. He no longer was scrawny and long limbed, instead he was kinda chunky.

     Not necessarily fat, but the boy had gained hips and thighs. Vanitas watched Ventus bend over, he took in the scene with appreciation. Nodding his head and licking his lips in approval.

    "Here we go!" Ven pulled out a black jacket with red lining, a button up white shirt and oversized red shorts with too many pockets on each side. The shoes acquainted with the clothes were buckle up boots that were also black.

     Vanitas bowed to the boy. Ventus narrowed his eyes in skepticism, Vanitas took the clothes into his hands and lumbered away to the bathroom.

     His eyes waned heavy with exhaustion. He closed and locked the bathroom behind him and stripped off the clothes he wore. Vanitas looked around the room, feeling as if dirty eyes were watching him.

      The water was too hot, almost scalding but once Vanitas relaxed the sting of the water went away. He washed away the sweat and grime with the rosemary soap bar to his left.

      Vanitas waited for someone to barge in or invade his privacy but it never happened, if they really wanted to they could just unlock the door and assault him in his most vulnerable state.

      Feeling exposed, Vanitas sunk down into the warm water. The intoxicating Rosemary made him drowsy. Slowly Vanitas guided his hand down his stomach and into the murky water.

     Vanitas thought of Sora. His big beautiful eyes when he was caught off guard, his soft tanned skin and the ways Sora moaned out for---

      Vanitas grows frustrated when he doesn't become hard. He sits upright, golden eyes peering into the water looking for a problem. When he doesn't find one he settles back into position, this time his thoughts wandering to Ventus.

       _Ventus_

     Well rounded, tight lipped, stern blue eyes, heavy eyelashes and a thick ass.

     Vanitas gasps and his unoccupied hand grips the side of the tub. He shuts his eyes in pleasure.

      The thoughts of Ventus wrapped around Vanitas fades quickly though and they are soon replaced with the image of a sneering man.

 _"It's your own fault for being a monster. I can do whatever I want to you! Who else would want dark scum like you! Who else will love you boy?"_  

      This felt disgusting. Was he disgusting? 

      _"Nobody likes a misbehaved dog."_

      Humiliating. Why did this feel embarrassing?

 _"You're nothing but an abomination, cum for me_ _Vanitas_ ,  _ **cum for your creator**_."

Shameful _._

Vanitas cries out as he releases. It's a long, pleasurable and painful experience. When he's finished Vanitas sits still in the murky water that was now polluted with his seed.

       Suddenly he sobs.

      He places his hands over his face and let's a heart shattering sob out, he cries out of hurt and pain. Trying to hide his shame.

      Vanitas cries for his shameful actions, he cries for his nonexistent future and most of all he cries for the fact that Xehanort would never truly leave him alone.

      His creator would always expect him.

      ___________________________

      "Go see my accomplice Yzma, she is in the world dubbed The Kuzoconian Empire, she will give you what you need. Give it to Vanitas at the right time...Then I will take him from your hands."

     The figure steps into the light and Riku draws his blade at Young Xehanort. "You! You're the one who tried---" Young Xehanort slyly smiles summoning No Name in his own hand. He idly passes Braveheart.

     "Do we have a deal Riku?"

    Riku looked away quickly before shaking hands with YX, the older male let's his mouth curl into a cruel smile. "You should set off now, the earlier the better."

      With those instructions the man disappeared into the portal behind him. Leaving Riku to think his course of action over.

     "Yzma...Huh?"

       ~

       Using the corridors of darkness was forbidden, but it was a easy way to get to another world without really trying.

      Riku landed in a jungle, it was thick with a forest, jagged rocks and furious creatures out for blood. He held Braveheart up, ready for any oncoming attack.

     Riku passed through the jungle with surprising ease. No heartless showed themselves, no only the occasional rattlesnakes or squirrel. He let his gaze wander upward to a village. It seemed calm enough...Maybe the heartless were on a vacation today.

     Or something much worse was coming.

      _______________

      "Your Master seemed like a nice man."

       Aqua looks up from her paper work. Her face seemed worn down, sharp lines aged her face far past what she really looked like. Aqua hadn't changed much, beside her worn down expressions and lengthy blue hair.

     She lacked that spark from before.

      "What do you want?" She questioned sharply, documenting and recording her reports on the darkness and the True Organization.

      "I'm just here." Vanitas half shrugged. He picks at the fraying fabric of his new clothes. He wished he has his dark suit, or at the very least the organization cloak.

      "He was...My master I mean, he was very nice. He was a very bias person though, he taught us to hate the darkness." Vanitas felt a prick at his skin. It was small but noticeable, he scratched at his exposed skin. The comment still found a way to irritate him though.

     "Do you hate the darkness?" Aqua places her pen next to her paper. She folds her hands together and sighs. Vanitas gestured for her to continue the conversation.

      "All those years ago I would have said yes. That I loathed the darkness, after all it took my friends from me and made me feel selfish and low.  Now that I have been exposed to so much of it... I would say that I respect it." Vanitas steps back, shocked by the answer.

       Respect it? Respect, is a term that Vanitas was rarely given. Pity? Sure. Fear? Definitely! But for Aqua to say that she respected the darkness? Vanitas felt overwhelmed with so much emotion.

      "Respect?" Vanitas parrots. Aqua nods, she gets up. Her grey and navy blue robes drag behind her, as the woman embraces Vanitas in a well planned hug. He pries her away, but she hugs him tighter.

       "You're crying," She whispers into his ear. He squirms away from her affectionate cuddle. She shouldn't be touching darkness, she should be revolted by it! By him...

      "Get away! Get off! I'll kill you!"

       "Vanitas, I forgive you."

        Vanitas goes limp in the Masters arms. He's again baffled by the behavior he's witnessing   
"I forgive you for tricking Ven, I forgive you for picking a fight with me and I forgive you for making the unverse."

      Once Aqua released him, Vanitas wiped away the thick tears that tear up in the corners of his eyes and drip silently down his face. She gives him a second to gather himself before continuing.

       "Aqua!" Vanitas cries out, he rubs away the tears, but more burst uncontrollably from his eyes. He was inconsolable, shaking and stuttering.

       "Vanitas calm dow---"

        "Aqua! C-Can I-I...Tell...Tell...You...You something t-that happened a-all those years a-ago...that happened over and over and over and over---"

     Worry flashed on Aqua's face.  ** _Vanitas is just a child,_**  Aqua had to remind herself of this. In all honesty they were all children. None of them were equipped for war, and Vanitas was the same. 

      Aqua shifted uncomfortably.  _Oh kingdom hearts,_  she thought.

        _He is apart of Ven. When he cries he looks like a small child. He looks like Sora or maybe even Ven behind that egotistical mask._

"Aqua...He...I...I'm a monster. I did all those things to you because I wanted to stop hurting, but it never stopped!"

 _"_ Vanitas? What are you----"

         "Sometimes he would say he loved me and start touching me in these places, or he would lay me face down and---"

       "Stop!" Aqua throws up in the remnants of her dinner into the waste bin by her desk.

      That same shame from earlier coils around Vanitas and he falls to the floor.

       "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...That was tough. 
> 
> Now Aqua knows just how dirty Xehanort is.
> 
> Also bare with me here for a bit longer!
> 
> The way Vanitas acts is deprived from how he is treated in this fic and for a majority of his 'life' he is treated with instability. I see it as this; one minute Xehanort treats Vanitas like a son the next minute like a lover. 
> 
> One minute Xehanort is cruel the next caring. This has fucked up Vanitas's view of relationships. 
> 
> What a normal person sees as 'intimate' Vanitas sees as 'friendly'.
> 
> I MEANT TO ADDRESS THIS CHAPTERS AGO SORRY!


	13. I'll Be Your Dismissal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dismissal  
> Noun
> 
> 2.
> 
> The act of treating something as unworthy of serious consideration; rejection.
> 
> Synonyms: rejection, repudiation, repulse,  
> nonacceptance----
> 
> It's okay!  
> ( It's not okay.)
> 
> Someone else can do it!  
> ( If not you then who?)
> 
> ________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Wet dreams.  
> Crying.  
> Stomach massages.  
> Awkward.  
> Not enough Sora

     Riku surveyed the small village. Something was ominous about it's silence. Still, no heartless bothered to show themselves so Riku decided to lower Braveheart and walk through the interconnected hills forming the village.

      "Where is everyone?" Riku whispered casually to himself. He knocks on the doors of a few huts, but no one answers. Just as he grows agitated a voice calls out to him.

      "Hey! Stranger! Pssst you!"

       Riku turns toward the voice, a bit shocked that someone was actually here in the seemingly abandoned and dearth village.

      Riku turns to the hut he ignored before. Just a few feet away from him A man garbed in green and brown peeks out from behind his door, eyes wide and afraid. The man nervously tapped on the wood of the hut door trying to gain Riku's attention.

      "Hey! You shouldn't be wandering around stranger, a big monster just passed through and everyone has taken shelter, I suggest you do the same." Riku raises an eyebrow in suspicion. He taps his finger on his chin subconsciously. 

     A big monster? _Heartless._

     "Well I'm just passing through, I'm looking for a person named Yzma?" Riku waits for the man to answer, but fear is prominent in the man's eyes as they dart back and forth anxiously.

       "How about you come in for a second and we can talk? I'll have my wife make us some tea or food." Riku sighs involuntarily, he needed to get back to the castle urgently.

        But it seemed like the only way to establish some information right now, so did he really have a choice?

      "I guess a quick second wouldn't hurt anyone. I'm Riku."

       "Hello Riku, I'm Pacha. Make yourself at home."

        ______________

        _The_ _way_ _Xehanort_ _stared at him was perverse. The older man glides his gaze around the boy's body, graciously taking in the body presented through the tight attire the boy wore._

_"What's wrong boy?"_

_"My stomach hurts."_ _Xehanort_ _ushers the youth into his arms,_ _Vanitas_ _slowly walks into his master's arms, hoping_ _Xehanort_ _could help ease this gnawing pain._ _Vanitas_ _is seated between_ _Xehanort's_ _legs and laid back._

 _"Now, what do we have here?"_ _Xehanort_ _rubs_ _Vanitas_ _. The boys breath shakes, his hands wrapped anywhere they could reach._ _Xehanort_ _massages the youth's stomach muscle. The unrested muscle was tense and desperate for attention._

 _"Relax,"_ _Xehanort_ _commanded_ _in a gruff tone._ _Vanitas_ _tries to best comply, but becomes anxious when_ _Xehanort_ _inched a bit too far down. When he tried to move_ _Xehanort_ _sat him back down._

 _"My stomach it---"_ _Xehanort_ _ignored him and continued the massage. His muscles were forced to relax underneath the ghost touches._

 _"Cease your complaining you bane boy. Lay down and let me take care of it."_ _Xehanort_ _massaged until_ _Vanitas_ _felt a pressure build up in his groin area._

 _"Stop! You're going to make me piss myself old man,"_ _Vanitas_ _begged, but_ _Xehanort_ _found amusement as his apprentice let his confusion surface._

_Xehanort_ _was not satisfied until_ _Vanitas_ _shot a load._

_"Once you come undone you will feel better...Ah such a hassle."_

      ~°~°~

         Vanitas shot up. His eyes burned with remnants of tears. The edges of his eyes were swollen and rimmed with pink.  His head felt like a battle ground, thumping every second in his ears.

       Curiously Vanitas looks between his legs and notices the wet spot. The sheets were nice, a minty blue with varying stripes from bold to thin, but now they are ruined.

      The door jiggles, and Vanitas throws the blanket back over the mess. Aqua walks into the room with a tray of food she smiled at him, but Vanitas only sneered and turned away, disgusted with himself Vanitas firmly clasped his thighs together and looked back up at Aqua with a humiliated expression.

       "Vanitas? Are you okay?"

      "Aqua I---" Vanitas stopped himself by pursing  his lips together, instead he opted to show Aqua the mess. He moved the blankets and parted his legs where the wet stain got on his pants and regrettably the sheets.

      Tears fall from his cheeks mutely. A indescribable frustration and stomach curdling self loathe brewed in his shattered heart.

       "Vanitas, Things like this happen. It's nothing to get upset over!" Aqua strokes Vanitas's hair and wipes away the stray tears that had been pitifully neglected.

       "You must think I'm disgusting hm?" Vanitas sinks his nails into her shoulder blades, his eyes frightened. Instantaneously a white and blue Hareraiser pops out of thin air.

      The Hareraiser sadly floats there for a second before leaping into an instinctual attack. Aqua doesn't have time to protect herself, so Vanitas summons Void Gear and slices the Unversed in half.

      It doesn't give much of a fight as it slowly disintegrated into nothing. Vanitas looks up as more materialize, this time with new companions such as Floods and Bruisers.

      Vanitas grits his teeth and readies Void Gear, but this time Aqua places a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "You must embrace them, do not fight them it's just going to hurt you." Vanitas takes her words into account and nods.

       It was hard to put away his Keyblade, just by looking  
at the monsters he manifested  made him feel different and grotesque.

"I don't need you right now." Vanitas flicked his wrist calmly and the creatures faded without the endless exchange and cycle of negative emotions

      Vanitas released the breath he never noticed he had been holding. Everything seemed so surreal, confessing what Xehanort did, mentally breaking down, crying...Being so weak in front of Aqua.

     "You should Shower and change, I'll clean the sheets up." Aqua calls over her shoulder in an unperturbed fashion, as Vanitas get up she adds something.

      "I'm not disgusted with you Vanitas-- It's just, what Xehanort does that disgusts me. He shouldn't be able to even call himself a Master! What he's done especially to you and Ven it's---" Aqua bit her lip to silence herself.

     "I understand..."

     "Nevermind, go freshen up I need to clear my head." Vanitas did as he was told and left Aqua to her thoughts.

      Once the boy was gone Aqua stumbled away from the bed and gripped onto her vanity, knocking over the many old fashioned beauty products she had placed along the top.

       Aqua looked up at her reflection, her breathing laboured and rough. A cold sweat blossomed along her forehead and body. She gritted her teeth in pain as she watched her blue eyes make an awful transition into green.

       Aqua reaches out to the mirror as a rankling pain ripped through her chest, throat and bone. Finally her breathing slows and the pain numbs. Aqua looks up at the mirror once more.  
         
       Xehanort will pay in blood.

        Nevermind her teachings! Aqua knew that stopping Xehanort meant eradicating every last bit of him.

       Aqua ran a finger underneath her golden eyes in horrid shock, was this what it meant? This is a physical manifestation of her anger. Was feeling indignation a direct correlation to the darkness?

       But this anger was justified and If killing Xehanort meant falling into the darkness...

 **Ṣ̷̛̝o** _**.̵̬̯̜͟͜҉ ̸̛̬͓͚͞b̸e͠ ͙͏i̯̻̠t̥̼͘͝.̵̬̯̜͟͜** _

**________________**

"Chicha! We have company!"

A pregnant woman enters the lounge room with a friendly smile. "Hello! I'm Chicha!" Riku shakes her hand and introduces himself formally.

      "Hello Chicha, I am Riku." A young boy and girl hide behind there mother, a bit too afraid to introduce themselves. The girl is Slender, with buck teeth, large ears and black hair in two big pigtails that were psticking up.

     "Tipo! Chaca! Don't be rude introduce yourselves to our new guest!" The girl introduces herself first, obviously the older of the two.

      "I'm Chaca! Nice to meet you sir!" Tipo is less enthusiastic in his approach. He is a chubby, small boy, garbed in a green cloth with his black hair tied up.

  "Hi I'm Tipo." He doesn't offer a hand to shake or even another glance at Riku. Pacha sits down, waving Riku over as he did so.

      "Come sit Riku." Riku shrugged the hospitality off, he really only needed one thing from this place. He needed it quickly and discreetly, the longer he was out the more questions awaited him at the castle.

      "I would rather not get too comfortable." Riku apologetically smiles at the villager. Pacha nods, understanding what Riku was talking about.

      "There is a Yzma in the emperors palace. She is his advisor and from what I heard she is just as awful as emperor Kuzco."

      "Thank you, but could you direct me to the palace? Once I obtain what I came here for I will gladly help you with the monster issue."

     "Just pass the jagged mountains, it a long walk be careful Riku."

     "You too. Don't go outside unless absolutely needed." Riku exited the hut as quickly as he entered, with this set agenda he had no time to eradicate the issues the village was facing.

      Hopefully they'd be fine without him, or maybe someone else would help.

      _____________

      Sora did not mean to eavesdrop. He did not want to interrupt the steady flow of conversation by suddenly entering the room, but now Sora knows something serious must have happened in the study. 

      He will eventually have to address Vanitas on it.

      Sora could feel the cold touch of loneliness creep up on him, now that Kairi and Lea left for the Mysterious Tower once again. He kinda missed the smell of freshly brunt hair already. 

       Sora hoped Riku came back soon too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with this! A very 'eh' chapter. One step closer to Yzma! I wonder what poison--- *cough* I mean potion Riku will aquire. 
> 
> Hm...  
> Ihavenothingelsetoaddacceptmytrashchapter.


	14. I'll Be Your Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>      Beloved  
>      Noun
> 
> 1.
> 
> A much loved person.
> 
> Synonyms: sweetheart, love,  
>  darling, dearest
> 
>       The only good thing that came out of this war. 
> 
>        Vanitas...
> 
>       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> \- Somewhat Somnophilia?  
> -Sora just needs time...  
> -Cuddlez  
> -Morning(ish) kisses

     Beloved  
     Noun

1.

   A much loved person.

synonyms: sweetheart, love,  
 darling, dearest

      The only good thing that came out of this war.

       _Vanitas_ _..._

_____________

     _"Nobody wants to be your friend. You're weird and my mommy says that your daddy is a gross abusive cheater!"_

      _"My daddy is not a gross cheater! You're mommy is just a stupid WHORE!"_

_"MISS! SORA SAID A BAD WORD!"_

_°~°~°_

Sora woke up in the lounging room, his arm was painfully numb underneath the dead weight that Vanitas provided. The boy rested soundly against Sora's right arm, pools of drool puddled at the corners of his lips and a throaty snore arose from his mouth. Sora was unaware of this though, either that or he ignored the display altogether.

       Sora gently petted Vanitas's dark fluffy hair. The boy purred in approval. The hair was slightly dampened from the shower.

      Sora moved a stray strand of raven hair away from the delicate doll-like features. He retracted his hand and watched Vanitas mumble something incomprehensible and cuddle up closer to him.

It was almost refreshing to see Vanitas asleep, to see him not too wary, face relaxed and free of any negativity. Sora couldn't help but smile down at the boy.

       Vanitas was beautiful.

       This moment is spoiled by an intrusive thought, a thought that has been plaguing Sora since this 'friendship' started. **Was it okay to think** **Vanitas** **was beautiful?** They did look strongly alike. **Was this vain?**

      Sora gently nudged Vanitas off of him and onto the far end of the couch. Vanitas hummed and curled into a fetal position. The brunet stood up and circled the couch, His mind persisting he looked back on everything, his heart stirred and fell silent.

         Not all memories were happy ones, some hurt and others were shattered.

         That drea--- _memory_ was strange. It felt distant and unreliable, as if Sora never said those things.

      But he did.

      Sora grows nauseated by this realization and needs a few seconds to gather himself. A sudden unfamiliar cooling sensation worms it's way into the heros stomach.

      His smile drops and he sinks down to the floor behind the couch, he was afraid of vomiting on the floor as the ceiling curled in on itself above him.

   "I wonder how mom is doing..."

       _______________

       Riku was lost.

       The palace is bigger than he anticipated, ten times the size of any castle he's ever been inside of. With raised ceilings and everything dashed, coated or speckled in gold. Precious stones such as green Serpentine and red Rhodonite decorated the walls.

        "Uhh are you Roku?"

         Riku was met by a man, tall and sturdy in stature with black hair that was past his neck. The man had an absent almost _not completely there_ type glint in his eyes.

      "I am and it's Riku not Roku."

      "Uh Yzma sent me to get you. I'm Kronk her assistant, Nice to meet you," Kronk explained.  Riku nods his lips curled in the corners to make a half smile.

       °~°~°

       Yzma, is an ancient woman with ghostly white skin and a million wrinkles to match. Her lips are coated in a impossibly thick layer of purple lipstick, she was thin and skinny almost akin to a skeleton. It did not help that she wore a very tight flared dress. Her clawed fingernails dug into Riku's skin as she looked him over.

      The woman smiled innocently at Riku, but he did not buy her act. She waved him over and gave one sweeping gesture over her lab.

"Do mind the mess, but here it is!" Yzma shoved the vial into Riku's face. The Keyblade Master stared at the entrancing pink liquid. "I have done it! I know yes I am brilliantly charming! A serum to DIE for! AHAHAHA!"

       "What is it?" Riku replied reaching out for the serum as if in a trance, eyes watching intensely as the liquid moved. Yzma allowed him to grasp it in his hands. She glided her sharpened fingernails over the glass surface.

        "Do you feel the power Riku!"

         "Yes.

          _____________

          Sora was enchanted by Vanitas, maybe it was the way he mumbled incoherent words in his sleep or the way his hair got caught in the corners his mouth as he drooled, but Sora could only giggle at the sight. 

        He removed the drenched hair and kissed Vanitas softly on his neck. The sleeping boy let out a soft moan.

       Sora pulled away surprised he could rouse a reaction from the sleeping former. Edging closer Sora straddled Vanitas and let his hands explore once again, trailing the graceful length of the limbs and fall of shoulder.

        Sora's breath hitched as he rutted against Vanitas. He whispered disgusting almost harassing profanities as his arousal grew

Vanitas's expression shifted to  displeasure. "Hmm...No cream on my ice please..." Sora stared at Vanitas for a solid minute before descending into laughter.

        Once he was calmed the brunet looked at the sleeping youth underneath him and sighed. Sora smiled in defeat deciding to sit down and kept his hands to himself instead.

       Sora placed a knitted blanket over Vanitas and caressed his cheek lovingly.

       "I don't know how to feel Vani, when I first met you I thought you were a bit weird, but nevertheless I still gave you a chance. You surprised me and well... Scared me a little, but you never really were that mean. Now you're almost like my...  Beloved."

       Sora's face blew up in crimson as he explained these things. The things that he really did not get, the things that made him get flustered. Sora hummed at he ran his fingers through Vanitas's hair.

        _"Beloved eh?"_

"Roxas it's unkind to eavesdrop," Sora chastised face strict with authority and noble passion.

      _"Is it even considered eavesdropping when. you're apart of a person's heart?"_ Sora took this into consideration, Roxas _did_ have a point. **_Technically_** he wasn't eavesdropping.

      "I guess you have a point," Sora uttered trailing off as his gaze faltered and fell. A tight Silent befell the two. They listened to new birds singing out new songs.

       _"Do you love Vanitas, like you loved_ _Kairi_ _?"_ Roxas asked, breaking the silence. Sora looked over at Vanitas. He glided his hand over Vanitas's pinked lips and ivory skin.

      "I-I Don't know," Sora Hesitated, drawing his hand away from Vanitas. His hand fell to his chest almost on instinct. "Roxas...What do you think?"

       _"Does it matter?"_ Sora wanted to add a snappy retort, but Roxas continued talking. " _Weird stuff happens in your heart when Vanitas is with you."_

His fingers curl around the fabric of his shirt, Sora traced each distinct bump and linings. The birds have stopped singing, the sky was now overcast and Sora didn't feel well.

       "The crack in my heart is it---"

        _"The same size."_

Sora shouted with relief, letting almost an inhuman happy gurgling sound. This startled Vanitas awake, making Sora feel a bit silly as the ravenette scan the room in confusion.

         Vanitas looked up at the commotion with dazed and tired golden eyes, he rubs the exhaust from them and slyly smiles. "Someone's a little too happy eh?" Vanitas teases.

       Sora greets Vanitas with a kiss. It wasn't very lingering, but left Vanitas baffled. On instinct he pulls Sora in for another kiss, but the hero blocks his mouth with his hand.

      "That was a mistake... Who knew you would have bad morning breath?" Both boys stare at each other before chuckling.

       "I guess I have to fix that?"

       "Mhm."

        Vanitas got off the couch, popping his aching bones as he did so. Sora watched as the youth disappeared into the hallway.  The dreary overcast had a certain monotony to it. Sora's brow creased with concern.

        "Is it going to rain?"

         "Sora."

          Sora turns around, a goofy grin is plastered across his face. He jumps up off the couch and makes a gleeful shrieking like noise.

        Riku smiles wholeheartedly at the younger boy. "Hey sorry about leav---" Riku doesn't finish his sentence because he is thrown back by a hug.

___"Rikkuuu! Where'd you go in such a hurry?"_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku's finally back!
> 
> Also.
> 
> Sora's past is gonna be a rough one in this fic, because when is anything ever easy in this fic?
> 
> But, really his past is a way for me to portray why he feels so useless when he can't be a protector and where this sorta 'hero complex' stems from. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. I'll Be Your Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain  
> noun
> 
> 1.
> 
> Physical suffering or discomfort caused by illness or injury.
> 
> Synonym(s)  
> Suffering, agony, torment, discomfort
> 
> H̙́̊e͓̪͐̑̓'̨s̍͜͝ ͍g̍ͭͯo͖ͨ͒̓î̲̟̯n̞̂͌ͯ͡g̸̢̦̯̥̏̅ͧ ̷͇̜̆̿͘t̴͔͇ͮ̋̐͠o̧͛̅͞ ̧̲h̼͈̻ͥ͠u͖͂r͖͙͡t̩̾̌ͧͅ ̇ͦm̝ȩ̷̼̄   
> PLEASE ͜dỏn'̧̛̠̋͛t̩ͪ͞...
> 
>        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Handjobs.  
> Nonconsenual touching.  
> FUCKING XEHANORT(s)!!!  
> Sad children.  
> "Careful chirren that's a lot of sodium." Is the basis of Riku's life.   
> Taking advantage of a sick and or incapacitated person.  
> Painful orgasm.

       Sora smiles at Riku. His arms wrap around the older boys shoulders as they hugged closely. "Riku," Sora breathes out, the hug lingers far too long and leaves Sora uncomfortable.

       "Sora we've been friends for awhile right?" Riku asked tilting Sora's chin to get a better view of his neck. Sora nods mutely as Riku presses his thumb gently into the boys lips.

        Riku leans down to Sora's ear. His voice lowered in lust, Sora gasped as his friend wrapped his arms around him, Sora can't help but seek the touch.

       "Ehm," Sora mewls, Riku chuckles in amusement, watching Sora turn into mush in his hands.

       "So why shouldn't we be more?" Fear registers in Sora's eyes and he pushes Riku away from him.

       "No!" Sora's eyes flash an ungodly gold. He hisses in pain as Riku latches onto his forearm. A ripping pain shoots through Sora and his legs give out underneath him.

       "You want it, don't fight your desires Sora," Riku grins at the incapacitated boy underneath him. With brutal strength Sora tears away from Riku and sprints out the door.

       Vanitas watches Sora rush out of the room he was previously inside of, without batting an eye at him whatsoever. The dark wielder approached the room with Void Gear summoned in his right hand. Vanitas finds himself calm when he found Riku in the middle of the room.

       "Oh Master Riku, back so soon?" Vanitas rubs his tongue along the cracks in his lips. His golden eyes never leaving Riku's  dead ones. Riku nods in a trance, he pats Vanitas on the back with a sly smile.

       "Want some tea?"

        "Pfft...Only losers drink tea, but...Fine! Let's go."

       _______________

      "I won't give in, I won't give up..." Sora can't help but shake with fear. Why was he so afraid? Was it the fear of hurting Riku or Vanitas? Or fear for himself? The hero calmed his breathing, letting his forehead fall back onto his knees as his skin flushed red.

        _"Sora? Are you alright?"_

         "Peachy perfect."

         _"Are you sure? What are you feeling? Are you going to pick Riku? Do you think_ _Vanitas_ _will do something stupid if you do?"_

         "I feel numb, I feel like I'm frozen in time...I FEEL...I FEEL..." Sora gets choked up on his words, his tongue falling flaccid and lifeless in his mouth. "I don't know! I-I LOVE Vanitas, but I don't think Riku will take no as an answer... His eyes were scary Roxas."

        "Who's eyes were scary?" Sora looks up in shock, he wipes away the stray tears that clung to his cheeks, Sora looked disgraceful and disheveled. Ventus took note of this and leaned down to gently pat Sora on his back.

         "Ven?! What are you doing down here?"

         ______________

        The hot tea is given to Vanitas without grace, a transaction that is carried out unceremonious. He eyed the tea with unrepresented doubt, slowly the brim of the cup presses against his mouth and he drinks the tea.

      His eyes lit up with bemusement, Vanitas turns to the young master beside him and gives the tea another test sip. His face contorts with disgust as he peered down at the brownish water in his cup.

        Worse than Sora's tea!

      "Black tea isn't suppose to be that sweet! How much sugar did you put in here?" Riku shrugs, he mouth curls as he gulps down his own cup in a fragment of a second.

       Vanitas can't fathom how the silvernette did it.

        This wasn't tea, this was just sugar. Riku gets up to place his cup in the sink, Vanitas follows the suit wanting to dispose of the sickeningly sweet tea. The silvernette turns quickly to the dark wielder, his expression dangerous.

       "Can't you finish the rest?" Vanitas looks down at the brown liquid and grimaces. Just thinking about drinking it made him nauseated. Riku urges him to finish the tea, Vanitas sighs and downs the cup before placing it in the sink.

         "Happy?"

          "Very."

          It doesn't take long for Vanitas to feel warm. His neck glistened with sweat and every breath he took in was excruciatingly painful. Riku doesn't seem bothered by this, he continues to stare at Vanitas from the corner of his eyes.

        Finally Vanitas gets up from his seat, his head swarmed with a constant buzzing sound and the vague hammering of his beating heart. The world was twisted up and disoriented, Vanitas found it hard to walk. 

       "Everything is blurry---" Vanitas tries to grab Riku's arm as he lost balance, but the Keyblade master tears his arm away. This causes Vanitas to fall onto his stomach, successfully knocking the wind from him.

       "I know you're there," Riku calls out, irritated by the games he was forced to play. "Come out!" From the shadows Young Xehanort steps out. Vanitas fumbles away from the teen with a fearful almost dreaded expression. 

      "No no no..."

      "Don't get snappy," Young Xehanort replies coolly.

       "I gave it to him, are you going to do as you promised?"

       YX nods, walking closer to Vanitas. The footsteps are light, almost as if YX was gliding across the floor. Enraged Vanitas points an accusatory finger at Riku.

       "What did you lace my drink with? Was that why it was so sweet," Vanitas yells.  Young Xehanort kneels in front of the scared boy, he strokes Vanitas's cheek in monotony. His  expression was humble and almost relieved.

      "Rejoice Vanitas, you're little vacation is over and you're coming home. Happy day is it not?" Young Xehanort reels as Vanitas slaps him and he kicks YX away from him.

       "Please don't bring me back Xehan....Please....Please...Please..." Vanitas begs, but these pleas land on deaf ears. To YX Vanitas was nothing, but an item his superiors had told him to fetch.

       "Wish that I could, The affects of the drink will wear off sooner or later, until then you will be... _Completely helpless._ No Keyblade, no unversed, nothing."

         "Riku I don't want to fade into the darkness!" Riku turns away from Vanitas, his expression twisted with misdirected hate.

         "You can't fade to darkness... Your nothing BUT darkness," Riku spits out violently his judgemental eyes shunning Vanitas as he struggled to breathe, his words fall flat and his tongue burned in with an insane heat. Vanitas can't see nor hear anymore and his mind soon slips into oblivion.  
        _____________

        The first thing he recalls is being dreadfully warm.

        Vanitas tries but fails in getting up, his back is pressed firmly against a white mattress accompany by boring white walls. His body is weighed down by a feverish heat that was smothering him. "Hel...p..."

       "Vanitas." A voice like gravel booms from beside him. Vanitas kicks but it does nothing, the fever makes his body ache in pain. The slightest movement is like a hot iron branding thrashing him against the skin.

       "M-Master?" Vanitas throws his arm up in defense, but it's caught by his master's heavy hand. Heat coils around his arm and Vanitas falls limp exhausted from the movement, Master Xehanort retracts his hand as Vanitas convulsed in pain.

     "Why did you runaway my little warrior?" Xehanort kneels down beside the bed rubbing Vanitas in an unnaturally odd way.  Vanitas struggles to get out of the bed, away from his master.  ** _Anything was better than being with him._** Vanitas panicked as hands grabbed at him.

       "No...hurts...hurts...stop!"

       "I hate to punish you for your ungrateful disobedient mannerisms boy but..."  Xehanort trails off his eyes catching on the smooth skin underneath the waist band. "...We'll deal with that tomorrow, for now I want to enjoy your company."

       Vanitas cried out in discomfort. His useless limbs were nothing, but limp flesh and bone. "I'll wake up...I'll wake up... _Why can't I wake up?_ " Vanitas chanted underneath his breath.

        Xehanort analyzed Vanitas. He watched the boy squirm underneath him and became aroused. How easily he overpowered Vanitas was alluring in many ways.

       "You're still so lithe Vanitas? I'm surprised." Xehanort held Vanitas's strained cock in this hands. The tip was an irritated red, precum rolled down the shaft. Xehanort rubbed his thumb across the tip gently

       "I hate you..." Vanitas uttered his eyes heavy with delirium. "I fucking hate you so much." Xehanort clicked his tongue in disapproval. The boy whimpered in pain as the older man got him off. 

        Every touch was a form of torture. **_Just kill me._**

         "I know you don't mean that you crude obscenity. Don't act like a brat Vanitas it doesn't wear well on you." Xehanort wraps his unoccupied hand around the base of Vanitas's throat, forcing him further down into the bed asthe boy choked underneath him.

       Vanitas suddenly stopped fighting, his body relaxed and he shut his eyes trying to picture Sora, but all he saw was the smirking sadistic man  above him now. Tears form in his eyes and trail down his cheeks. "Ah! Pl--Ease! I-I can't it Hu---Uurts."  Ribbons of cum decorate Vanitas's stomach and Xehanort's hand. The dark wielder quivers from the sensory pleasure and horrific pain of his orgasm. 

      Vanitas can't focus, his tongue twisted out of his mouth and he wails, his body is sparked with exceeding agony and overran by pleasure. The dull ache residing in his abdomen is gone, but his fever is still high.

       "I expect you in the round room tomorrow. I will assess your punishment there." Xehanort leaves the without another word. Vanitas buries his head into the pillow and sobbed lowly.

          "Sora..."  
         
       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas tried to be (somewhat) calm and nice to Riku and got stabbed in the back.   
> Now he's with creepnort. 
> 
> (For all you Riku lovers I'm sorry he's just going to get more intolerable.)
> 
> Thank you for reading...


	16. I'll Be Your Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distress  
> 1.
> 
> noun
> 
> Extreme anxiety, sorrow, or pain.
> 
> Synonym(s)  
> : anguish, pain, torment,   
> heartache, heartbreak.
> 
> Nobody can replace you...
> 
>       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Crying people.  
> Riku pleads the fifth.  
> Ven can't handle it.   
> Vaugue talk of violence and sexual acts.   
> Sick Vanitas.

 

       Sora isn't one for screaming or crying. When Sora's around he expects nothing more than happy smiles and smooth sailing, but today he cracks. Tears pour down his cheeks, like a river's rushed flow.

        "Gone?" He whispers in disbelief.

        Riku leans down and caresses Sora's cheeks in his hands, his eyes soft with love and grievance. Sora held onto his friend, he drags Riku closer for comfort, a dry sob leaves his throat and racks through his body.

     "It's going to be okay Sor," Riku let's his hands run through the youths feathered hair. "Shh... We should go tell Ven and Aqua." Sora can't register the words, was Vanitas really just gone? There HAS be another reason.

"He left? Why? Why would he do that!" Sora's tears of sorrow soon evaporated, the heat of his temper fueled him. The boy fell to the floor, his hands pounded at the ground angrily. "He promised! THAT ASSHOLE PROMISED!"

          Riku drops to Sora's side, Sora immediately finds solace in his friend's embrace. This prompts him to press his face to Riku's chest. Sora's hand wraps tightly around the front of Riku's jacket like a toddler, face swollen with sadness and anger.

______________

       Vanitas dreams he falls off the bed and lands in the ocean. He thrashed for air, fights for life but in the end the hands at the depths of the freezing water drag him into oblivion. _Into his personal hell._

Though the nightmare wasn't true--- or rather never happened--- Vanitas found himself in a bathtub, fully clothed and drenched head to toe in freezing water. His first reaction is to scream, but his voice is so raw, he can't fathom screaming in thus condition.

     Vanitas lets his gaze wander above the tub. Young Xehanort has his eyes focused on him with his light silver brows drawn in,  creating a crease at the center of his forehead.

        "You have a fever." This was a statement. Vanitas glances up at YMX with an unfocused glare, YX doesn't respond instead he points to the clothes on Vanitas. "Disrobe," YX commands, The dark wielder looks up, meeting the eyes of his ' _Mini-Master_ ' as Xigbar would put it. Vanitas protectively curls inward.

        He doesn't like the way those words made him feel.

        "Go away..."

        "We have very little time before the meeting Vanitas, if you don't comply it will only hurt you in the end. _Disrobe_ ," Young Xehanort hissed out, done with Vanitas's bullshit.

       When Vanitas doesn't move YX slowly walks backward toward the door.  "Wait!" Vanitas shouted, YX halted his movement.

        Vanitas fumbled with his pants, a abrupt wave of nausea hits him out of nowhere with the utmost force. The sudden wave doesn't fade, it lingers and makes Vanitas feel shitty. "Just... A minute," Vanitas states with an exhausted tone.

      Young Xehanort doesn't wait to aid Vanitas. He grabs the boy by his forearms and   
half-walks half-drags Vanitas to the bed. YX eases Vanitas out of his pants, but the youth grips onto the older boy's shoulders, his fingernails leaves imprints on the leather material of the Organization cloak. Instinctively Vanitas drags YX closer in his feverish haze.

      "Ugeh~Xehan," Vanitas moans. His thighs fold in and brings the sliver haired teenager closer to him. Vanitas drools out of the corner of his mouth, his glaze eyes tracing YX's form. "Xehan...Xe...I need...Help..." Vanitas traces his hand down YX's stomach, but his hand is caught at the wrist before he can make any advances.

       "No," Young Xehanort commanded sternly. Vanitas whines, his lip quivers and his body shakes as hot and cold flashes take over him.

      "Please...Xe...Please," Vanitas begs aloud. Young Xehanort shifts uncomfortably at how loud and prominent the younger boy was.

     "You are delirious."

     "Xehan?" Vanitas looks up at YX, his eyes pooled with hope.  Xehanort looks away from the younger boy, as he begged and rutted against him. YX doesn't seem to have the will power to endure the pleas, he finds himself placing a thumb on Vanitas's lips, tracing and retracing the delicate skin.

        "You're not mine to use."

        Vanitas looked around in confusion, the heat from his fever was back up and making him confused. By now it was almost to the point of insanity.

          " _His body is trying to flush out the potion."_ YX thinks _"He doesn't want you...It's a side effect...He wants release..."_

       Though Young Xehanort knows why Vanitas presented himself in such a lust driven way, he felt himself drawn closer to Vanitas. He was so close he could feel the boy's heavy breathing on his neck, the breathing was hot and shakey. 

      Vanitas whined aloud, his eyes pooling with need. YX bit his lip, his hands dropped to Vanitas's loosened pants.

       "I c-can't..." The older boy whispered, but contradicts his words by pushing himself against the quivering youth. For a spilt second he finds himself replacing Vanitas with the mental image of Eraqus.

        **_His_** _Eraqus_ _, the one he left..._

     YX just wanted to push him against the wall and fu---

      "Xehan?"

       Xehanort snaps back from his thoughts and looks down at the fever ridden boy underneath him, arousal painfully hard,  quivering with fear and lust.

       Tears streamed from Vanitas's face, although he pretended they did not exist. "Why did you drag me back?" Vanitas let's his eyes dance around the room before landing on YX.

       They were so shattered, all hope ripped from them.

         YX doesn't like looking into them, they remind him of how much of a shell Vanitas really was. A shell with hopes, dreams , and desires.

_"Master? What are yo---"_

_"Has the darkness taken you_ _Xehanort_ _?"_

      _Xehanort_ _felt panicked by the older man's words. Of course he wasn't giving in to his darkness. His Master knew that he wasn't! So why was_ **_that_** _necessary? Why is everything about doing_ ** _that_** _now?_

_"No! I-I---"_

_"Let me take the darkness from you."_ _His legs give out from under him and he begins to feel cold. Would they do really_ **_that_ ** _again?_ _Xehanort_ _felt sickened by it already._

_"I'm tired Master! Maybe_ _tomorro_ _\---"_

_"No, I must fill you to the brim with my light_ _Xehanort_ _." The man presses his thumb to_ _Xehanort's_ _lips and hummed. "You understand, correct?_ " _He nods quickly._

_"Yes. Do it quickly though, I don't want to wake Yen Sid or_ _Eraqus_ _."_

       ~°~°~

        "Vanitas has left?" Aqua was shocked by this, Riku did not say anything else. The words stung and soaked into the atmosphere. Sora watched Aqua shake her head in disbelief.

       "He wouldn't just leave."

       "He's pure darkness of course he would leave! He has no place within the light!" Riku sneered out, Sora reeled back. Snapping his neck back and forth, to and from Aqua and Riku.

        "Master Riku, some of the things Vanitas said... H-He wouldn't go back to the darkness..." Ven watched Aqua announce this, his stomach dropped at how serious the notion sounded.   
      
      "He left, I saw him." Riku crossed his arms in defiance. "End of story."

        "Guess he could never change," Ven hissed aloud, his eyes seething in anger. He knew that Vanitas wouldn't be able to resist the darkness. Ventus turned and left the audience room, his teeth clamped shut.

       "Ven wait! Talk to me!" Aqua rushed after her friend leaving Sora and Riku alone with each other. Sora turned, but Riku caught the brunet by his wrist.

      "Are you okay? Want a hug?" Sora's expression softened and he held his arms out, readied for the hug. He smiled peacefully.

      "I would like that."

        ~°~°~

       The dark suit made him shiver in disgust. It was tight against his skin and showcased everything he had going on to everyone.

      He hated this 'family' more.

      "Welcome back Vanitas," Everyone chimed together. His skin was still hot and tacky underneath the mask and suit. His mind melded together into mush and he fell slack on his throne.

        He catches YX giving him a curious look before looking back toward Master Xehanort.

       "Now let us begin hm?"

      

         
      

      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hmmm...Maybe YX will redeem himself and take Vanitas back! Or maybe he'll watch as Vanitas is put in endless pain IDK. 
> 
> ❤ O w O) Thank you for your contributions to I'll Be Their Light!


	17. I'll Be Your Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>       Delirium  
>       noun  
> 1.  
>   An acutely disturbed state of mind that occurs in fever, intoxication, and other disorders...
> 
> Synonym(s)  
> incoherence, irrationality, hysteria, feverishness,  
> hallucination.
> 
>      I don't wanna know, baby  
> I̖ ̵͕̙̕͢d̖͔̩o̶̰̼n̰̱ͅt͜ ̢͇̜̭͢w̻͍͢͞a̰̥ņ̴̠̥̦n̶̛͎̘̕a̘͏ ̢̞̖͔͠͏k̛̝̭͖n̸̶͘o̡̜̟w̧͕̘̠҉...
> 
>   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Dubious content.  
> Hand jobs.  
> Painful orgasms.  
> Xigbar is a voyeur confirmed.  
> Vanitas is still sick.  
> Don't force people to love you™  
> Sora's a sad boi.  
> I'm washing me and my clothes.

 

     "I can't just... _Not_...Look for him." Aqua looks away, her newest armour readied for the adventure ahead. "He's not an evil being...He's complicated." Riku crossed his arms over his chest, with the slightest sneer edging at the corners of his mouth.

      "Do what you feel is right Master Aqua. Just remember that Vanitas---" Aqua stops dead in her tracks. Her lashes flutter upward toward Riku, blue eyed pooling with irritation.

     "Don't...Terra wouldn't have wanted you to judge darkness so critically. The light can blinc a person, just as the Darkness can taint a person. Remember that."

       Riku looks up, meeting Aqua's eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but Sora interrupts him. The brunet rushes into the room behind Ventus. Ven slams open the door in an unorthodox manner. 

       "Aqua!" Ven calls aloud. He wears his own armour, gold and black with a pointed helmet. Wayward wind is held backward in his hand. "I'm coming with you!" Aqua shakes her head immediately, her eyes fill with fear and she turns away from the stubborn boy.

        "It's too---"

         "Please Aqua! I want to make sure your safe during your travels, and I need to make sure that Vanitas isn't hurting anyone... _Or himself._ " Ven  whispered the last part, his tongue twisted and his stomach felt as if it would fall to the ground with a sickening splat.

        "Fine, Master Riku I expect you to look after Sora...I-I don't want him to be left alone."  Riku nods silently, but Aqua seized the younger master's arm. The older woman's eyes swarm with anguish and her pinked lip trembled, along with her grip. "No. Riku I'm serious, don't let Sora out of your sight."

         Riku let's his arm wrap around Sora protectively. He looks up with a newfound light to his insanely dull eyes. "I won't leave him alone Master Aqua, I promise." 

         Aqua sighs and puts on her helmet.

          "We'll be back soon, keep on your toes." Aqua throws her Keyblade into the air and let's it transform into a Key Glider, mid transformation she launches her self upward.

          Ven follows these movements with accuracy only a master would have. He waves a subtle goodbye to Riku and Sora before zooming after Aqua.

      It's quiet with only two people left in the castle.  
     
      "Come on Sora, want to go off world for some Ice Cream?" Sora looks up at Riku with a sparkle of hope in his sea blue eyes. Riku snickered at the boy as he jumped up like a puppy.

       "Really! You're not pulling my leg now are you Riku?" Sora narrows his eyes at Riku, looking for any signs of trickery. Riku shakes his head and smiled at his friend.

       "I'm not joking Sor, just me you and some Ice Cream. I'll even take you to see The King if you want." Sora pulls himself away from the young Master and places his hands on his hip, he cocks his head to the side with suspicion.

       "I'll be the judge of that!" Sora accusingly points a finger at Riku, who throws up his hands in a 'defensive' gesture. When Sora finds no sign of trickery he latches himself onto Riku's arm and laughs joyfully. "Come on then! Let's gooo!"

       "Sorraaa we have to get ready," Riku laughs out. He runs his hands through the heros soft brown mop of hair. He would never let Sora slip away from him again.

      His Sora.

      __________________

      Fire spurred inside him, setting him ablaze. His skin is tacky with sweat and feverish down to the bone. Vanitas curls in on himself to cease the ache in his joints.

      It felt like he was dying from the inside. He could no longer focus, not only that but he was losing track of time and setting.

Vanitas surveyed the room, it wasn't his and it wasn't the Master's room. The boy slipped out of the bed as approached the door. He didn't make it too far before his feet collapsed underneath him. Vanitas gasped and choked for air, his body withered in pain from the fever ravaging his body.

    He can't breath! 

    The boy dragged his blunt nails down his neck, making his skin bruise and turn a horrid pink, that transitioned into red and finally blood started to pour out of the fresh wound and stain underneath his nails.

      "Vanitas?!" YX entered the room and stopped the boy from harming himself any farther. "Stop it Vanitas. You need to calm down!" The youth ignored these words and instead snapped his jaws at YX, his eyes were wide and deranged like a animal being cornered.

      "Go away asshat!" Vanitas howls out, and thrashes at Young Xehanort. The older teen isn't surprised by Vanitas's words, or actions anymore. He holds Vanitas in a hug, stroking the boy's black strands of hair.

       "Calm down, you aren't being hurt." Vanitas whined and pushed YX away. His limbs turned into jelly, his eyes closed and he reluctantly calmed down.

       "W-What's happening?" Vanitas questioned, as another tremor racked his body. Leaving the boy doubled over as he threw up on Xehanort's shoes. The older teen did not seem phased, either that or he was trying to remain humble.

       "You passed out mid-way through the meeting. You almost fell to your death," Xehanort stated nonchalantly. The teen bent down and took off his shoes, spoilt with vomit.

        "I'm still here aren't I?"

        "I caught you," YX replied as he helped Vanitas to his feet. The boy looks down at the mess he made in shock, he felt disgusted by it. His stomach felt as if it was being stuck with a knife.

     "Why?"

     "I do not know. You looked so...Defeated." Silence settle between the two. The silence was so loud to Vanitas, could silence be as loud as crashing waves? Vanitas did not know. "I'll clean this up later, Master Xehanort wants you to take a bath."

        "A bath?" Vanitas spoke slowly. His eyes snapped up with realization. "No no no no no..." YX hugged Vanitas once again, stroking the boy's back rhythmically.

        _"_ _Xehan_ _, do you remember your home before you came here?"_ _Xehanort_ _looks up from his work and methodically smiles. His eyes drift far away._

_"It was warm at the beach, and very quiet at night...My father would often take me fishing, and my mother would always have dinner prepared for When we came back."_

_"Sounds homey... I want that."_ _Xehanort_ _remains silent for a while before breaking down in laughter._ _Eraqus_ _turned toward his friend in shock. "Why are you laughing!"_

 _"I'm sorry_ _Eraqus_ _, but you already have that. With me, Yen sid and Master!"_

 _"Eh,"_ _Eraqus_ _laughs "I guess you're right."_

_____________

       "Thanks for taking me out today Rikks, I needed to clear my head." The pair walk toward the castle with goofy grins and relaxed flow of conversation. "It was nice to see Donald, Goofy and The King again."

     "No problem, anything for you Sora." Riku looked over Sora, his dark brown hair and alluring half closed blue eyes. Riku subtly slips his arm around Sora's neck.  "You're too cute," Riku whispers in the brunets ear.

     Sora turned red from the compliment "Thank you!" He sputtered out. Riku snuggled into the blushing boy's neck. "Riku?"

    "Sora? Do you miss Vanitas?"  Sora trips on the steps. His neck snaps toward the Keyblade Master in surprise. Riku taps his foot as he waited for an answer, even going as far as to stop completely in front of the castle entrance.

      "Yes," Sora answers bluntly. His eyes advert from Riku's impending stare. The younger brunet felt as if he was being scolded. "I miss his laugh, and his smile and the way he---he..." Tears rushed down Sora's face. "I miss him so much."

       Riku scowled, "He's gone Sora." The master shakes his head dismissively. "And I say good riddance." Sora looked away, his eyes conflicted.

       "How could you say that! You BARELY knew him!" Sora held himself, he wiped away a few stray tears and pushed Riku away with his shoulder. The master stepped back letting the harmless hero through the entryway. "I'm taking a nap," Sora spat out.

        Riku shook with anger.

         _"Parents fighting again?"_

_"Yeah... Can I stay here for the night?" Sora shook from the wind storm outside. His PJ bottoms noticeably dirty and his hair unkempt. The two preteens stood in the rain a while before Riku invited Sora inside the warm house._

_"Mom! Sora's staying over again tonight!"_  
_______________

Xehan watches the boy undress, he is fairly impressed. Vanitas was fit, with tight muscles and ivory skin. His eyes trace the boy's bodies over and over, until he felt dizzy.

      "Xe?" Vanitas turned pink with embarrassment. "I need help getting in the tub." Vanitas shivers from how cold the bathroom was. YX looked up from his daze and assisted Vanitas to the tub.

       "Want help washing?" The older boy questioned. The ravenette looked up and reluctantly nodded, quickly he covered himself defensively.

      "I'm really tired," Vanitas mummers. His joints and muscles relax underneath the steamy water. Vanitas hissed in relieve. YX took the washcloth and soap from the basket near the porcelain tub.

      "Don't fall asleep."

       Vanitas liked Xehan's voice. It sounded husky and rough against his ears. The warm cloth ran over his skin and left Vanitas shuddering with excitement. "Xehanort," Vanitas deadpanned.

     "Turn."

      Vanitas complied and turned revealing himself to YX. His body burning alive with pleasure. Eyes half lidded, Vanitas watched YX trailed the cloth over the wielders lower abdomen. Vanitas stiffened as pain radiated across his body, in feverish panic Vanitas covers himself.

      "Come now, don't cover yourself Vanitas. I've already saw everything." Xehanort pries Vanitas's hands away from between his thighs. "Much better, good boy," Xehanort purrs out into the younger boy's ear.

       "You aren't---"

       "Shhh...I just want to taste you is all." Vanitas pulls away from YX, but his grip is like iron. In panic Vanitas fights against YX. "It's okay Van," Xehanort whispers to the shivering boy.

      "It hurts..."

      "I can make it better Van." The older teen rubs Vanitas underneath the now cold water. "I can make you feel so much better."  YX's strokes become harder, almost fuller.

      "Xehan!" Vanitas's voice hitches, YX brings his lips closer to the boys neck. He kisses him softly, leaving bites in red and inflamed around his collarbone.

      Vanitas hates this feeling. The feeling of tunnel vision, stimulation and harsh heat filled breathing. "Hm?" The older boy hummed out in response.

       He hates this delirium.

       

     "Oooh, look what we have here!" In shock YX pulls away from the naked youth. His eyes are wide like a child who got caught doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing.

       "What the fuc---"

        Xigbar cackled loudly his stomach burning from his laughter. "Wow," Xigbar sighs out. "Wait 'til the old coot gets a load of this one! Xehanort 2.0 has the hots for the lil abomination too." YX gets up from his kneeling position and raged at the older man.

      "You can not tell him! He'll hurt---" YX is cut off, a single piercing golden eye narrows at the teenager. Xigbar folds his arms and smirks with cruelty.

       "Wanna bet? It's going to be a blast! Heh what? Mini-Nort scared?" Xigbar chuckled lowly, it makes YX feel sick.

        " _You should be_."

       

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain in the ass to write, honestly. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and let's all take a moment to realize that Xigbar is an asshole that I KNOW HAS FEELINGS FOR MX! THERE I SAID IT! Something just feels wrong about there *ahem* Partnership. 
> 
> (-______-)  
> Thank you for your contributions to I'll Be Your Light.


	18. I'll Be Your Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety  
> noun  
> 1\. a feeling of worry, nervousness, or unease, typically about an imminent event or something with an uncertain outcome.
> 
> Synonym(s)  
> Worry, concern, apprehension,   
> apprehensiveness, uneasiness, unease. 
> 
> R-Riku why? Why'd you do it?
> 
> I want Vanitas... It's so dark here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Everybody is hurting.  
> Depictions of blood/violence.  
> Nonconsensual behavior.  
> Fucck Xigbar and his eyepatch.  
> Unpleasant things.  
> "Miss Keisha, miss Keisha... Oh my God she's fucking dead." Is totally Riku right now.

Anxiety  
_noun_  
1\. a feeling of worry, nervousness, or unease, typically about an imminent event or something with an uncertain outcome.

Synonym(s)  
Worry, concern, apprehension,   
apprehensiveness, uneasiness, unease. 

R-Riku why? Why'd you do it?

_I want_ **_Vanitas... It's so dark here._ **

        Roxas has an uneasy feeling in his  gut. He looks out into the blue sea and open skies of Destiny Islands. This was the one place Sora cherished most, a sanctuary for damaged hearts. The weather was still gradually calming down from the storm that just hit the beach.

     Roxas wasn't prepared for it.

     He had been asleep in the hut, when a earthrobbing boom cut striaght through his nap. Roxas had ran to the window bewildered, his eyes focused  on sand of the beach and the darkening skies. The storm was devastating, the once calm wind and clear sky was now harsh and grey, The skies were a muddy purple-grey color and ominous clouds released a fury of rain and ice pellets onto the sand and sea.

       Sora was enraged... The boy was usually level headed so for this to happen... Roxas did not want to think of what happened to make Sora so furious.  Thunder clapped from the heavens, and lightning lit up the looming clouds. Waves crashed onto the beach and swept anyone away that tried to come close to them.

        Roxas opted to run outside to the beach to try to talk some sense into Sora. "Sora!" He screamed, his voice lost in the clashing winds and waves. Another round of thunder followed by lightning. The rain felt like bullets on his skin, the pain was excruciating. Roxas sucked in a breath and tried screaming again.

     "SORA STOP THIS MADNESS! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" The blond dualwielder couldn't see anything past his shaggy wet hair. Another round of lightning, "ASSHOLE!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs.

       _"Stop Roxas! That hurts!"_

"Well I don't want to die I'll in here so knock it off and calm down!" Sora muttered something that sounded like _'You won't die.'_ The rolling waves were the first to calm down, then the skies turned blue and then the rain disappeared.

          That uneasy feeling settled within Roxas, he touched his stomach and looked up at the clear sky. A burning question lingering on the tip of his tongue.  _What happened?_

           ________________

           Sora laid on his bed, his mind scattered. He wished Vanitas never left, he wished he could have said he liked maybe even loved Vanitas once to him before he left, and most of all Sora wished he could leave. Wished he wasn't  so weak that nobody wanted him helping... _I should have gone with Aqua and Ven._

            The brunette rolled on his side. His blue eyes looked into the darkness of his room. Though the boy felt tired his body was alert and awake. His mind too hectic, but Sora attempted to take a nap anyway. He closed his eyes and thought of sheep jumping a fence. His eyes snapped open and Sora screamed into his pillow.

        Then his mind drifted to Vanitas. With those slight genuine smiles and fluffy dark hair. Sora hugged his covers closer to him, his lip trembling. The boy thought of how Vanitas would hug him. With these thoughts in mind, Sora's heart fell heavy with grieve. His eyes were now swollen red with tears, Sora did not stop crying until his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

          Still, the boy let a few stray tears fall in his sleep.

           ~

         Sora wakes up to a hand stroking his hair lovingly. His blue eyes look up at Riku, The older boy smiles gently at his friend. "You okay?" Sora nods moving away from Riku, his lip still trembling. "Sora...I..."

          "What Riku?" Sora questioned, his voice sounding defeated. "Are you going to tell me how wrong it is to miss him?" Sora could feel his tears building back up, as a lump in the back of his throat  choked him up.

           "Sora I love you!" Riku blurted  out, his eyes soft with care. "I like...Romantically love you..." Sora shot up and turned toward Riku. His eyes are wide and he stumbled for the right words to address the situation. Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's waist.

            "Riku I'm Sorr---"

            Riku cut Sora off by planting a sloppy kiss on the boy's lips. Sora grew red from the contact, his hands brushed against his lips in disbelief.  "I love you so much Sora." Riku tries to kiss the brunette again, but he holds up his hand blocking any contact. Riku's eyes flashed from humble to dangerous.

         "Sora?"

         "You don't love me, you just don't  want anyone else to have me and that's greedy." Sora swallowed the lump in his throat, "If you loved me you wouldn't  be doing this, you would respect that I love Vanitas---" A slap echoed throughout the room. The forceful skin on skin contact made a clap that sounded at if a balloon had popped over a thousand times. Sora rubbed his reddened cheek with vague fear in his eyes.

     "Y-You slapped me?" This was stated like a question. Sora couldn't believe Riku would slap him! He rubbed his cheek and stared at his friend in shock. Riku looked indifferent, his eyes are now cold. "Riku why---"

       "Shut the fuck up Sora." Sora flinched at the vile words, his eyes lit up with pure horror. Riku stroked Sora's face, the younger pulled away, but Riku gripped the boy's cheeks. "You've always wanted my attention Sora, this is what you wanted." Riku flicked his tongue on the boy's neck. Sora squirmed with uncertainty, his eyes filled with pain.

        "Not like this..." Sora whimpered  out his cheeks wet with tears. Riku chuckled menacingly, "Are you going to hurt me Riku?" Sora could taste the salt of his tears as they gathered in the corners of his mouth, Riku let's go of the boy's face and smirks.

     "No. I'll make you feel _good_ Sora." Riku reaches for Sora's drawstring.  The Ex-hero fights his own _friend_ off, he kicks bites and screams. Finally he breaks free of Riku's hold and tries to make a run for the door, for the escape! But, the young Master is too quick and he yanks Sora's ankle. The brunette comes tumbling down, hitting his head on the sharp edge of the dresser.

     Riku's held his head in his hand and grunted in agony. His mind felt like it was fighting within itself, his eyes wander to Sora. Riku held his head with his right hand and shook Sora with his left, he was trying to get the boy to wake up. When Sora still did not wake up Riku shook harder, his eyes clenched in pain. "Sora!" Riku opened his eyes and Sora was still silently laying there.

        A small pool of blood lay beside his temple and Riku quivered with a sick feeling of sadness and self loathing.  His hand reached out for the boy again.

      The boy did not move.

       _________

         YX is trapped in that room with that thing... He's been in that room for what is only a few hours, but feels like days.

        The screams are growing unbearable. Vanitas let's his mask obscure his facial expressions, he doesn't want to cry in front of Xigbar. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the man smiling joyfully. _He enjoys this..._ Vanitas turns away from the man with a empty feeling in his stomach, and a dry mouth. The boy feels like he wants to throw up, but nothing comes out.

     Vanitas tried running, but---

     He let's his eyes wander back to the smirking man beside him. _Xigbar always hunts him down and brings him back._ Another bloodcurlding scream, and another shiver of disgust down Vanitas's back.  The boy glared at the locked door in front of him with a hatred that shouldn't be possible.

       The screaming stopped and is replaced by silence. Xigbar smacks his lips and roughly grips Vanitas's arm. "That's your que kid." Xigbar promptly pushes Vanitas into the dark room. His golden eye glimmers with sadistic joy. "Play nice. Heh... "

       Vanitas pounded on the door, as it closedhis mask disappeared  and tears stream down his face. He hysterically  attempted to escape the dark damp room. When he finally felt dizzy from all the screaming, Vanitas fell silent and his eyes wandered to the bed.

       The sight and smell of blood infiltrated his stomach and Vanitas found himself throwing up, on the carpeted floor. "Hm... Poor child." Master Xehanort took Vanitas's lithe wrist in his hand. "You seem frightened, why?"

      "What did you do with him?"

     Master Xehanort smirks, his face smug. Vanitas pulls away from the man, but he insists on taking Vanitas elsewhere... Further into the room. "I only reprimanded him, what a naughty boy touching you like that..." Vanitas unconsciousnessly wraps an arm around his stomach.

       "He didn't." Vanitas lies striaght through his teeth, even though he can feel in his gut that it doesn't matter. That his word is bullshit compared to Xigbar... His eye flutter upward, heavy heartedly. Master Xehanort Pat's Vanitas on the head like a child.  Vanitas glances to his side and drops to his knees.

       "You know how I feel about liars Vanitas," The older master whispers.  A few stray tears fell from the boy's eyes, but they are quickly wiped away by MX himself. The man brings the salty substance to his lips and licks them. Vanitas crawls to the teenager, he's  hesitant to grab him.

        "What did you do?" Vanitas whispered in disbelief.  The boy looked dead in all honesty, red angry hand markings took up almost his entire neck, YX was naked from the waist up with blood underneath his fingernails, bruises and gashes covering most of his body, along his neck and chest were deep love bites still leaking blood. The boy withers in pain, tears flooding those golden irises. _ **'**_ _ **The**_ _ **same eyes looking down**_ _ **on**_ _ **me. The same eyes as**_ _ **the**_ _ **one who did this.'**_ Vanitas let's his touch soothe the shaking boy.

          "Nothing too bad, as I said simple reprimandments." Master Xehanort  waves the boy's agony off as nothing. Vanitas turned toward the man in fury.

           "You're a sick bastard!" Vanitas  tried to summon Void Gear, but it just refused to come out, as if it was being blocked or restrained.  Xehanort tries to reach out for Vanitas, but the boy sinks into the shadows on the floor. He gets one surprise hit onto MX's face before his wrist was seized and his arm was yanked back forcefully.

      The boy is thrown unceremoniously onto the floor. Master Xehanort picks the boy up as if he weighed nothing and threw him onto of the bed. Vanitas is disoriented by the force of being thrown against the wall like a rag doll.

     "Wha--" The older man comes back with two viles of clear blue liquid. Vanitas reaches for it, but doesn't  succeed in taking it. MX taunts Vanitas with the viles of Potion. Waving them back and forth carelessly between his fingers.

       "This should be enough to help him." MX carelessly points to the teenager behind him. "I'll give them to him, if you be a good little _**thing**_ , if you completely and utterly submit and if you don't I'll just replace you with something more efficient. " MX kisses the boys neck. Vanitas squirmed away, uncomfortable with the feeling of his Master's lips on his neck.

     "Efficient?" Vanitas questions. MX chuckles dutifully into the boys ear. 

     "Sora look's like fun." Vanitas froze in fear, tacky sweat started to perspire  down his forehead and he felt like he broke something, as if a part of him shattered inside him. Vanitas swallowed audibly, his golden eyes looking at the man above him. The prominent smirk on his master's face almost screaming----

_'Checkmate!'_

  

      "Okay...I'll be **good**." Vanitas turns around wrapping his arms around the man's middle eyes swarming with warmful tears, "I'll be so good." The older master sunk into the hug, although felt as if Vanitas was holding onto a life preserver rather than hugging him but---

        Master Xehanort accepts the hug.

        "Good child. I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  


        **Bonus(!)**

Roxas stared at the skies. They were no longer that clear blue anymore. Instead they were black, not the kind of black that happens when Sora falls asleep, the sky was cloudless... There were no stars or a moon.

      There was nothing, but darkness.

      "Sora?" Roxas questioned to the skies up above, but slowly became frustrated when he got no answer. "SORA! What the hell!?" Roxas screams once again.

      There is no answer. 

       

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Welp Vanitas is in deeper now than he was before, but he has YX on his side! Huh! I'm not completely heartless. . . Am I?
> 
> Oh no Soraaaaaaaaa I'm so sorry... Idonottaketheblame.
> 
> <3 thank you for your contributions to I'll Be Their Light


	19. I'll be Your Negligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negligence   
> Noun
> 
> 1 .  
> Failure to take proper care in doing something.
> 
> Synonym(s)
> 
> Slackness, remissness, carelessness, laxity...
> 
> Caution!  
> Very fragile do not f̷̸̳̻̠̥̟̣͉͔̠̲̑́ͤ͒ͭ͐͑̒̓ͪ̕͡͞u̸̴̶̢̕c̸̣̪̤ͮ͌̒̈́̅҉̸̢͟҉̵͜͡k̷̖̟͇̙̫̭̘̼̪͛͛ͯ̌̎ͭ͢͟͝͞͝͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Younger boy x older man...  
>  -____-  
> Holding hands while having and/or watching someone having sex. (Just... don't think too much into it.)  
> Nonconsensual/ dubious consent.   
> Forced Orgasm.   
> Self lubrication.   
> Stomach pain.   
> Blood.   
> Careless Sexual behaviour.   
> Angsty Sora and Lea because...  
> Sad Sora.  
> Clingy Vanitas.

 

The world revealed itself in patterns.

A voice here, a refraction of light there. Sora's body felt weighted underneath the exhaustion he was experiencing, the hero couldn't open his eyes. He watched the darkness in front of him with unknown fear.

     A disemboided voice speaks to him, Sora could only make out a fragment of the sentence whispered to him.  "Sora... Sorry..." The voice oddly sounded like Riku. What could Riku ever do to him? Riku was his friend, and always so kind and gentl--

     _Wait. That's not right._

Something happened... Something  _bad_. Sora can't put his finger on it, he can't seem to recall what happened before he circame to sleep. Why can't he remember? Sora felt a hand wrap around his in a comforting manner, another voice speaks aloud. The voice is vaguely feminine with a slightly sweet edge to it. The voice is like warm,and comforting like wool.

     " _You'll wake up_ _soon_ _Sora! Must you_ _sleep_ _all the time?  Jeez, by the rate you're going you'll be setting a worlds record for avid sleeper."_ Kairi's soft voice lulled Sora to sleep once more, his mind fell in blank against her soft vocals.

        "Kai...ri?"

_"O...Sora! Wake...why...can't...wake?!"_ The darkness grew silent, the voice stopped answering  his pleas and all Sora could do was sleep. Sleep was not stressing.

         ~●~●~

         "Have you seen a short boy with black hair and gold eyes?"

         The townspeople shook their heads, they stare at the alien visitors with wonderment. Aqua sighed "What of a person with golden eyes? Silver hair or a black coat?" Once again the townspeople shook their head, but this time they dispburst. The excitement of a foreigner now stale and bland. Ventus let out a string of curse words.

      Aqua only looked down at him. She bit her tongue, Aqua did not blame Ven for his outburst. She too wanting to let a slue of profanity leave her mouth, she wanted to throw herself onto the cobblestone road and cry... But Aqua stayed silent, her throat clenched and she bared the pain of knowledge. 

       _If he really left, or if they took him... He's with Xehanort._ That thought alone left Aqua bitter with resentment. "Let's  go Ven." She throws jumps onto her Keyblade glider with precision. "This world has nothing offer." Ven looks up a Aqua, he nods and boards his own glider.

        "Maybe we---"

        "We're going to The Land That Never Was." Ventus choked on his breath. It was forbidden to go there, Aqua knows better than to disobey Yen Sid's warnings. 

         The village behind them vanishes. 

        Just beyond the shadows a pink flower falls from the hands of a hooded man. The man peered over at where two Wielders once had been. He smiles underneath his enlarged hood, and he too leaves the village behind.

            ______________

         Sora thinks he's dying, or rather he is dead. No one has visited him in a while and he still can't remember what happened, why he was floating in this abyss. He can't move and can't talk. His mind wanders through various topics. Ven, the war, Riku and Vanitas. His mind doesn't shut up no matter how much he commands it too. His mind speaks in high volumes, it makes his head hurt and rattle.

          A sharp pain wakes Sora up again.  This time he isn't greeted by the nonstop flow of his thoughts. The pain doesn't reside. No matter how much he yells in pain or shouts in anguish, none of the shouting or screaming mattered. The hero could not be heard.

          White flashes of pain occurs through the darkness.

           "AHHHHHHHH AHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHHH." Sora shouts at the top of his lungs, he doesn't  stop until his lungs hurt and vocal cords are on fire. Lea is the first one in the room he hugs Sora. He doesn't stop hugging him even as the screams are drowned out by ugly sobs. Lea is warm and smells like smoke and popcorn?

          The memories are too much, they flow back at an astonishing rate. Lea only hugs Sora closer. "It's okay kid... You're fine got it memorized? " Sora swallowed and held onto Lea with a deadly grip.

            "I was so scared Lea... I thought I-I would never open my eyes." Sora pulls away from the red head. He wipes the tears from his eyes, obviously  distraught from his temporary coma. Lea Pat's his head in a soothing fashion. "I thought we were dead, I couldn't move I couldn't speak!" Lea grimaced  underneath the boy's sobs.

      Roxas always was an ugly crier.

      It was no surprise that Sora would be as well. Dried up snot clung to Sora's nose and tears streaming down his reddened face. The man sighed and wiped away the filth from the boy's face, with his sleeve. Sora sniffed trying to control his breathing. "Don't work yourself up again Kid!"

       "H-How long have I been _asleep_?"

       Lea's eyes seemed to taunt Sora as he peered into them. _Playful, mischievous and hurting._ It felt like Roxas was having a fit inside of his heart. Sora buried his face into Lea's scent, warmful...Nice? He did not want to let go, but he had to.

"You've been asleep for two days kid, Riku came here with you all banged up scared Yen Sid half to death, any idea what happened? Riku isn't the best at giving answers." Lea cocked an eyebrow in a quizzical way.

         "I don't remember. " Sora lied.

          ____________

          _"I love you." Sora whispers, he_ _runs_ _his hand through Vanitas's hair. "I Love you so much Vani..." The brunette kissed Vanitas on his mouth. The feeling makes Vanitas lust after more, the feeling of Sora's mouth on_ _his_ _._

_"Sora? I miss you." Sora chuckles._

_"I know."_

          Vanitas jolts up. It’s still silent in the hallways, he sweats through his clothes even though it’s colder than he would like to admit.

     Vanitas sits up, gasping for air. He runs his hand over his face, he heaves out short breaths like he’s just ran a mile. He feels disoriented, but not in the same way he feels when he's sick. **_Hearts have mercy..._**

His body burns with sensitivity, perspiration has has begun to pool between his legs. It burns down there. Vanitas reaches downward under his pants. He's so sensitive it hurts to touch his leaking tip. Vanitas retracts his hand in pain. Fuck.

       His eyes widen. Making sure Master Xehanort was still sleeping, Vanitas slides out of bed onto the cool floor. He slowly creeps away towards the hallway.

     Knowing Master Xehanort would awaken at the tiniest noise, Vanitas tries to be as quiet as he can be. It was when he was already halfway to the darken corridor, that the floor gives out underneath him and Vanitas trips.

       "Ugh..." Vanitas whispers as he rubs his chin, his eyes swarmed with panic as he looks up toward the massive bed. He knows those golden eyes are peering at him through the darkness.

      “Vanitas.”

      The wielder lets his hand rub his exposed arms. “Yes, Master?” He suddenly feels colder. He wants to cover every part of him, but he can't.

       "Where are you going?"

        "I-I was just---" Vanitas let his tongue fall flat. His eyes drifted to the man on the bed with worry. Master Xehanort pats the bed next to him, Vanitas crawls back into the bed. He sinks underneath the covers and closes  eyes.  He ignored the sinking feeling in his gut.

        ~○~○~

         Training was long in the morning.

        Vanitas breaks his fall with Void Gear, he looks up through his squinted eyes and rushes toward his Master. Master Xehanort Anticipated this and blocks with No Name, his hand still firmly placed behind his back. "Huh? You giving up?" The master smirks.

         "Don't be so cheeky boy." Vanitas dodged the ice attack propelled at him. A Bruiser appeared from the floor of the room and ran toward MX. Master Xehanort moved out the way, slicing the Bruiser in half. He turned around, sensing  that Vanitas would be behind him ready to strike.

           He was surprised when he found nothing there.

          "I'm not! CHEEKY." Vanitas hissed out in anger, the master had to remove his other hand from behind his back. He gripped No Name with an almost unstable flash of fear in his eyes. Vanitas smirked pressing all his weight down onto the blade of his Keyblade.

           "You've improved?" Master Xehanort sighed out in surprise. He immobilized Vanitas. Hitting his upper neck just to temporarily paralyze him. Void Gear clattered to the floor, just a few feet away from him. Vanitas gasped fell to the floor a pink dusting his cheeks. He placed his hands between his legs in a hurried fashion.

       "Go away!" Master Xehanort struggles to prys the boys hands from between his legs.  "I'm fine! Stop! Stop---"  When he finally does Vanitas clamps his teeth together. He runs his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

       "This seems painful Vanitas?"

       "I..It went away last night!" Vanitas snapped. He thrashed and attempted to get away from the man pinning him against the floor. "D-Don't---" Master Xehanort presses his knee instinctually  between the boys thighs. Vanitas wraps his arms around the man's neck and let's out a shakey gasp. "We--"

       "Xemnas made breakfast---" YX looks at the two with embarrassment. "Nevermind?" YX states quizzically. Xehanort looks at the older Master and younger boy with disgust and guilt. Vanitas did not need to hear audible words from the older teen to understand what the time traveller was trying to say. He had seen it many times before ' _ **Wish that I could help.'**_  
  
YX tries to sneak off, but Master Xehanort quickly grabs the boys arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Xehan looks at the two and shakes his head, his hand unconiously wanders to his left eye, where it was sealed shut with stitches. 

      "I-I..." MX smirks savagely, as YX struggles for words. The boy picks at his   bandages and looks around frantically. The master brings Vanitas closer to him. The boy hugs the man closer trying to create friction between his thighs and MX's lap.

       "It hurts again..." Vanitas whispers this but Young Xehanort can still make this out. MX let's his hand settle on the boys stomach where the same exact pain as _every other_ time was. The master let's the boy cling onto him, much how a child clings to a parent.

        It makes YX uncomfortable.

        "What does he mean when he says it hurts?" The time traveller questions awkwardly. MX chuckles, his hand settling on Vanitas's stomach. YX feels a shiver down his back listening to the man's chuckle... _his_ chuckle and the boys cries and moans.

          "Exactly as he is saying. Because he is a fragment of a person pain receptors are very sensitive, especially when aroused.  When he is aroused his stomach cramps up and he starts to produce lubrication as a defense  mechanism, the only way for him to lessen the pain is to release."  Master Xehanort demonstrates this by letting his hands ghost above the boys skin.

             The younger Xehanort is forced to watch the older master tear the clothes off the limp boy underneath him. The man kisses and bites the boys neck, loud high pitched moans to encircle the room. MX sinks into Vanitas and the boy screams and holds onto the man tighter...

           YX remembered when everyone ignored Vanitas, the way his glassy eyes looked on those few days the boy took off the helmet. The way Vanitas Followed MX like a lost puppy waiting to be kicked. Now that he was watching Vanitas being abused and has experienced the rage of the older master for himself...

        Something inside the young teenager snapped.

        "You're hurting him... He's bleeding..."

          YX watched as a trail of blood fell down where the two were connected. The boy's limps are carelessly nudged and brusied. "He's  crying...Stop...He told you to stop!" YX screams out in pain his eyes shut by tears.

       "He's fine," MX grumbled unamused by the teens antics.

       "I would never do this to someone! Let him go! I want to leave! I want to go home! I want to go back!" The boy screams at the top of his lungs. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

       YX quivered in fear and horror, his eyes shaking with undoubted emotion the traveller holds his head in his hands. YX flinches when Vanitas places his left hand on the older boys hand. Tears spill from the corners of Vanitas's eyes. "I'm gonna be okay...We'll  be done soon? Just calm down." Though it was awkward and uncontrolled YX relaxes. Master Xehanort is unenthusiastic about it, but he was just glad that it got YX to shut up.

Even as Vanitas's orgasm hits his hand firmly hold YX's assuring the teen he was able to handle it. The wielder's orgasm is like a tidal wave, expected but nonetheless surprising. YX flinches when the younger boy let's go and is tossed aside like trash.

   "Now what do you say you shameless abomination?" Vanitas curls in on himself, tears flood his vision. "I imagine you know you're manners, when someone says something to you what do you say?"

     "T-Thank you..." Vanitas stuttered, obviously emotionally (by what YX could tell) hurt by what took place a few seconds ago. Master Xehanort makes a subtle gesture for _more. "_ A-and I love you?" MX smirks.

        "I expect both of you cleaned up and at the dining room now. If you seem to be running late I will have Braig fetch you." The man leaves without another word.

         YX takes Vanitas's hand in his own again, leting out the breath he was holding in. Vanitas wipes away a few shameful tears.

        "You... You weren't suppose to see that."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... That was a rough chapter... Next Chapter is probs going to be a lighter Aqua filled Chapter with some Sora. Yeahhhhhhh most likely. 
> 
> Thank you for your contributions to I'll be Your Light!  
> (ಥ﹏ಥ) Yeah that holding hands during sex/ watching someone have sex thing was kinda an accident and just ya'know happened. 
> 
> Hearts for everyone! ❤❤❤


	20. I'll Be Your Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pity  
> noun  
> 1.  
> The feeling of sorrow and compassion caused by the suffering and misfortunes of others.
> 
> Synonyms:  
> Compassion, condolence, sympathy,  
> fellow feeling.
> 
> I feel what he feels... I feel like dying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Sora being sad  
> Talk about depressing.  
> Mentions of Sexual abuse.  
> Mentions of physical abuse.

  Ven strips out of his armour the lingering pressure on his stomach is uncomfortable, but not excruciating. The Inn is warm and cozy, unlike the rain and cold weather outside. Ven walked to the bed and smooth out the carefully placed blankets.

_Tomorrow we go to The Land That Never Was._

_Hm._

The door opens abruptly, Aqua walks into the room with two steaming bowls overfilled with what seems to be soup. "Careful it's hot," Aqua warns Ven before handing him his own bowl. Her voice is soft like a whisper almost as she was lost in a different train of thought. Ven takes the bowl with grace, he sets it on the nightstand and looks over at Aqua once more.

His stomach pulsed to life with a throbbing sensation. Ven quickly placed a hand over it and whined. "I don't think I can eat right now Aqua," Ven says, a sense of worry in his voice. Aqua placed her bowl down and sat beside the boy, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you try?"

Ven takes the bowl and slurps up some of the beefy soup. It was when the throbbing worsened that Ven dropped the bowl on the soft ground. He places a arm around his abdominal area and tries to curl up in defense. Aqua picks up the split soup bowl and places it back on the nightstand. Ventus can feel the burn of his muscles cramping and twisting.

"Aqua! Help!"

"Ven, I don't know what I can do!" Aqua looks physically conflicted. She takes the boy by his arm and helps him lay in a comfortable position. She rubs his stomach soothingly. Ven shuts his eyes in prickling pain.

"Aqua do you miss Terra..." The woman is caught off guard with this question. She nods solemnly.

"Everyday, I wish I could help him... He must be in so much confusion everyday he spends trapped in that form with Xehanort." Aqua licks her lips and wiped her tears away.

"Why you want to help Vanitas?" Aqua gritted her teeth. Eyes brimmed with pain as she struggles to keep her breathing under control. "Aqua?" Ven reaches out to shake Aqua awake of the trance, but she pulled away.

"He told me some things that concerned me, that's all."

"Aqua...Can I say something and tell me if it's true and don't lie." Aqua seemed shocked by Ventus's response. She rubbed her arms and nodded encouragingly.

"Anything Ven."

"Is Vanitas... Being Sexually abused by Master Xehanort?" Aqua flinched at the severity of the sentence. Ven's eyes welled up with tears, he didn't even try to swat them away. "Don't lie! I know these things are what Vanitas is feeling! This shame, pain and self loathing! I know that he's bleeding down there, I can feel the way it trails down my skin and burns it! I feel it when Xehanort's dic---"

"Stop! Yes he is!" Ven looks at Aqua in disbelief his eyes flashing up to her's in disbelief and horror.

"How long did you know?"

*×*×*×*

      Roxas doesn't know a lot of stuff.

      He doesn't know why Sora hates the color purple, he doesn't know why he hates the color gold and he doesn't know why the thought of puppets made him cry. Yes, Roxas did not understand a lot of things, but he understood when Sora was conflicted. If it wasn't the withered greyish clouds, or the crashing waves against the sandy shores that gave away Sora's emotional meltdown it was the boy's interal thinking.

      _"He never... It's a dream... Riku is... He couldn't have...Why does everything hurr?"_ These fragmented thoughts continue to plague Roxas until he snapped back at the brunette. He shook with irritation, his eyes squinting up with vague angerat the looming rain clouds.

       "What's wrong Sora? You're overthinking again." The boy doesn't respond no matter how many times Roxas gives accusatory glares toward the clouds. "Tell me."

        Sora goes silent, but the clouds never went away.

        Roxas let his clenched hands relax and his face drop. This was not the Sora he knew, the Sora he knew was different. With a radiant smile that could kill a person's heart and make tbem ghush with feeling. He was the type of person who cried when a spider was nearby, because he felt bad for them.

        He was a person who made a nobody feel like a somebody when the world was out to get them.

          Where was his Sora at?  

         _______________

         "Come on Sora you have to eat!" Lea shoves a spoonful of oatmeal into the hero's mouth, but the sluge seemed to fall out of the boy's paccid lips. "Kid? Hello you in there?" Lea waved a hand in front of Sora's face. The boy seemed to jump by this sudden foreign movement. Sora took Lea's hand and looked up.

           "Oh hi Lea! Where did Kairi go? We were reading a nice book." Lea looks at Sora as if he stabbed him. He was breathless, had the boy forgotten the last few hours? The crying and screaming? What about the selected muteness?

           "Sora... That was hours ago, we just got you to calm down from a screaming fit twenty something minutes ago." Sora's face was covered with a haze. It looked like a thick fog had settled over his delicate features.

            "Oh..."

           "Finish that oatmeal, I'll go talk to Yen-sid."

           Sora takes the warm bowl and eats half the contents, he knew that Lea would stop worrying if he ate the whole bowl, but that was all Sora could stomach in the moment. The hero let's his eyes grow heavy.

             -------

          _"Stupid bitch!" The slurs of the enraged man seem to provoke fear in Sora... Though he seemed to hide it deep where no one was to ever bear witness to it. The man grabs the woman's arm and twisted it. The small boy watching cowered behind the stair railing, afraid the man may break the woman's arm._

_He stared uselessly at the scene. Tears trekking down his face and burning his skin alive. "Stop it! Sora will wake up!" The man sneered insecurely at the claims. The woman cried for him to stop twisting to stop hurting her, but he never did._

_"If you don't give me what I want I'll go up stairs and take it from him then."_

_"Don't you dare touch my son!"_

_"Our son you whore!" The man screamed bavk at the woman, this time grabbing her neck and slamming her into the wall and kicking her in her head. The woman scresmed bloody murder and hoping that someone would hear. Sora wanted the screaming to stop... The man bashed the woman's head on the wall until she stopped wailing._

_A high pitched wail broke through the air, but this time it was Sora who was screaming..._

        *~*  
         Sora woke up screaming again. Kairi was the first responder to the scene, her eyes wide with worry as she aided to boy up from his sleeping position. The hero let tears fall down his face, this time he allowed the water to flow freely wherever it wished. Kairi had no idea what she had to do, Lea was more equipped to handle this.

           "Sora? You'll be alright! It was only a dream." The apprentice hugged ths brunette in a short, but warm embrace. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi as best he could, her light chased away the shadows plaguing him. "You're gonna be okay." She patted his back in deliberately slow movements.  
  
              Lea walks in the room, and Kairi released fhe hug. "What happened?" The man questions. Sora shivered from the lost contact, his mind a dark place. Kairi doesn't answer right away instead she folds a piece of her hair behind her ear.

        "He woke up screaming again..." Lea smiled and leaned down to Sora's level.

        "You okay kid?" Sora shook his head, his eyes trembling. He looked down at his hands, and then shifted back to Lea who was giving him an inviting smile. "We're going to see Zexion and Even tomorrow in Hallow Bastion. Yen-sid already gave his okay. They're going to see what's wrong with you."

         A door shutting caught the trios attention, and both of the apprentices turned to see what was happening. Kairi jumped to her feet and rushed to the corridor. A smile wormed it's way ontk her face and presented itself, forcing her once grim expression to fade. She dragged someone in by their forearm. "Look who's back Sora!"

        Riku smiles warily, his eyes twinkled with that forgotten light of malice.  Sora backed away from his friend in fear. Friends weren't suppose to fear eachother. Sora let's tears slide down his face as he clenched his teeth together.

        Riku has hurt him many times before. When he gave into the darkness, when he left him, but never has Riku hurt him like this. For the first time, Sora felt mentally and physically disempowered. His hands and feet felt cold and his mind felt shattered.

         _"Calm down Sora! It's just Riku! Why are you so distressed?"_

Sora was alone in this fear, not even Roxas knew what happened. Would Riku do that again? If he did... Sora knew he would never hurt a friend, he knew could never hurt Riku. Even if his friend beat him within a inch of his life, or hurt him in anyway.

         Riku was his friend.

         "Hey, Rikks!" Sora smiled with a goofy look on his face. He tried to think of other things he liked, like ballons or jellybeans. Riku embraced Sora and sighed in relief. 

          "Thank Kingdom Hearts I thought you were lost forever!" Sora chuckled.

          "Yeah... You are... _So~ra_." Sora shivered from the way Riku called his name. It was in a low seductive voice, Sora went cold.  He was always cold.

          ______

          Ven's thighs burned like fire. He could feel where callused hands and figernails were digging into his skin. Aqua felt terrible pity and guilt that she couldn't help her friend. Ven moaned in pain with the bitter sound of pleasure. The boy had already soaked through the extra pair of pants Aqua could gather. She felt recoiling embarrassment as she went down stairs to the inn keeper, but no matter what Ven needed new clean pants.

          The stairs creaked underneath her weight as she crept to the front desk. The woman looks up, she has well aged features and a subtle smile accompanying them. Her hair was tied back into a loose ponytail with few strands out of place. Aqua smiled innocently at the woman. "Hello, Miss Aqua correct?" Aqua nods, her hands thumping against the rough wooden desk. 

         "Yes. Um do you have any pants? My friend with the blonde hait spilt some thing on his pants." The woman looked at Aqua in confusion. "He's clumsy." 

        "Um...Elliot!" 

        A brunette with short shaggy hair stepped out from the back his eyes gaurded. "Yeah ma?" The boy looks over at Aqua and immediately blushed a bright scarlet. "W-what do you want I was folding blankets in the back?!"

        "Do you have any... Pants?" ****

_______

          Roxas retreated to the Dive To The Heart, thd relentless storm in Sora's subconscious just wasn't relenting. "Damn it Sora," Roxas whispered  underneath his breath. He wiped the water from his eyes and face, the water was drenched everywhere.

           His throat dropped to his stomach, he looked over to where Riku once was on the stained glass, faded and grey. Almost as if Sora had broken ties with the boy, but the real catch was the cracks ontop of the stained glass.   Where there was once a single big crack from where Ven awoke, the smaller spiderweb cracks joined together and made the orginal shattering bigger.

          Roxas retreated to find help.  


         
          


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lea isn't falling for Sora's BS! Ven is kinda having a realization... Maybe Vanitas was just ya'know not as jerk-y as Ven remembers and he was just going through some shit?


	21. I'll Be Your Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Sanctuary   
>   N.
> 
> 1.  
> A place of refuge or safety.
> 
> Synonym(s)  
> Haven, harbor, retreat, hideaway.
> 
> Safe is home, safe is you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Blood.   
> Rape/non-con  
> Implications of selfcest.  
> Implications of group sex.  
> Sex as torture.  
> Oh... implications of Torture.  
> YX is ready to cut a bitch.

 

    He can't fight them, not disarmed, not without the Keyblade... The Keyblade! Roxas twisted his head to see where the blade had landed. It lay within the sands of the annihilated beach. Destiny Islands wasn't like before, the waters were now just ten foot walls surrounding the small beach.

      The darkness was like a worm hole, sucking everything into it's gaping void. Roxas prayed he wasn't swept up into the void like the debris in the air. He could feel his anxiety rise as he felt the ground tremor and shake underneath him. Roxas held onto the emergency key with all his hopes and fears resonating from him.

       The islands were perishing, and all Roxas could do was lay on the sandy shores.

       _Sora was perishing,_ and all Roxas could do was grit his teeth and cry.

   --------------

   The today isn't as bad as yesterday. 

   Sora doesn't like the feeling he gets from 'Hallow Bastion.' Dually renamed Arcadia Garden. The world seems so much more festive, either that or Sora just missed alot after not being able to visit worlds whenever he wanted. The point was that _Arcadia Garden_ wasn't the same as Hallow Bastion, or Radiant Garden, It was almost like an awful hybrid of the two. Lea seemed to enjoy the change though, he enthusiastically greeted everyone they pasted by with a smile.

It made Sora happy to see the man smiling so brightly. Lea folded his hands behind his brightly colored hair and took in the view of the lovely gardens and foutains. "Isn't it pretty Sora?" Lea breathes out. Sora looks over the blooming flowers and lets his lungs fill with the fresh almost stagnant free air.

"Yeah, Yeah it really is." A small ball rolls up to Lea's foot, the man picks the ball up in curiosity. Not even a second later a boy with shaggy blonde hair and grey eyes looks up at the taller male. He backs up intimidated by how tall Lea was compared to him. The boy points to the lost ball, gawking as he did so. Lea promptly smirks as he hands the ball to the boy.

"This your---" The boy snatches the ball from Lea's hands, leaving the man shocked. He looks at where the boy shot off to and shook his head, dust particles  
Settled on the cobblestone where the boy once was. Lea chuckled and returned to stand beside Sora. The hero couldn't help but to burst out in laughter.

"Ahaha!" Sora held his stomach as his body shook from his joyful laughter. "That was too good." Sora wiped the tears from his eyes and stared back at the man. Lea took Sora in his arms and started to noogie him.

"Think that's funny brat? I'll show you funny, get this memorized!" When Lea let go of the brunette the boy fell to his kmees making a fresh wound on his hands. Sora laughed until he turned red, and even after that he kept laughing.  "You okay Sora?" Sora laughed until the wind was knocked out of his lungs and he felt weak in his abdomen. Sora could only nod as a response. When he saw Lea's worried ecpression he swallowed and let out a shakey breath.

"S-Sorry!"

"Come on kid, Even is probably irritated at how late we are."

___________

The plates clatters to the floor, a mess of broken ceramic. An animalistic growl ripped through the air, Xehan was the ons to attack first.

Vanitas should have known a fight would break out, throughout the late lunch he noticed that that YX was giving Xigbar side eye, but in the youth's favor the man wasn't very humble about anything, he antagonized YX till the point where Xehan **had** to do something.

      "Do you think he likes it?" Vanitas stopped eating his golden eyes trailing back to Xigbar. His hand staggers, and Xigbar smirked. The man leaned on his right hand reveling in Vanitas's turmoil.  "Being Master Xehanort's little _darkling_ I mean." YX shakes with anger, he cuts into his meal stabbing it brutally with the knife in his hand.

        "What's it to you?" YX questions without looking up. Vanitas looked at the meal infront of him, suddenly he loses his appetite. The youth pushed the plate away.

        "He's not an actual _**person**_ like any of us, but he sure does moan like us. You should hear him, _eeoh~ Master~ Right there~ ughhh~ hmmm~~~ ugh---"_ YX tackles Xigbar across the table. His scream barbaric. Xigbar isn't phased by the sudden outbrust. Xehan is pummelling Xigbar with his fists, berating a fury upon the man. "Oh? Did I strike a nerve? _So_ _ **sorry."**_

"I'm going to KILL YOU! YOU SPINELESS BAG OF WORMS." Vanitas tries pulling the two apart, but only gets kicked in the leg. The fight only lasted a few seconds, before Saix rushes in and separated the two. His fury is displayed proudly on his twisted facial features. Xehan holds his bleeding cheek gracefully, his glares strike Xigbar like cold iron, as he's pulled out of the dining room.

       "You alright?" Vanitas turned roward the silvernette. The youth gives what seems to be a faint smile, bruises are forming around his neck and eyes where Xigbar had punched him off. Vanitas traces the brusies and Young Xehanort shuttered. The older boy jerks away from the touch and Vanitas does the same. Scared he may have hurt YX he begins to apologize for his actions.

"Sorry?"

"It's okay I kinda liked it..." Vanitas flushed a pink color. From nowhere two green scrappers and one Hareraisers appear. They linger around Vanitas and his overactive heart. "O-oh. What do they mean?" YX let's his hand pet the Hareraiser softly, it trembled as it shooed YX away. Vanitas picks the Hareraiser up with resentment, they were what made him in inhuman. They were what made him such a... Monster.

Vanitas cracks it's neck under the pressure, and it disappears in a poof of smoke.

Xehan gasps like it physically pained him to watch the small Hareraiser 'die'. Vanitas let's the negativity flow back, refusing to let it flow out. YX corrects his shocked behaviour and remains stoic. "It's a painless and quick way of executing them."

He does the same thing, _over, and over and over._ The small creatures give little resistance against their creators punishment, each one more compliant than the last.

________________

       "Ah, Axel fashionably late as always."

        "Yo, Even it's Lea... I told you this!"  The man rolls his eyes. He shrugs and moves onward to Sora, he gives a vaugue gesture of comfort toward the boy, allowing both the red haired apprentice and brunette hero into the lab. He walks behind the duo with a haze to his eyes. He looks up as he  guides Sora to sit down.

       The lab was cold.

      Sora shifted uncomfortably in his seat, watching as Ienzo entered the lab causally wiping off whatever residue he had on his hands. The teen looks up, his curled smilr felt genuine as he approached the trio. "Ah Sora! I'm glad you finally made it." Ienzo clasped his hands together loudly. "Although you were suppose to get checked up on your condition two and a half months ago."

     "Heh, must have slipped my mind?"

     Ienzo rolled his eyes and pointed to Sora's head. "Okay, but today we're going to be focusing up here." Sora let his fingertips trace his temple. Lea looked over wearily. Even shrugged apathetically as he approached Sora with a chart.

        "We came here to look at my head?" Ienzo nodded taking out a pen and handing it to Even. The man sighed almost in a comforting manner, it made Sora feel like he wasn't the center of everyone's attention.

         "Yes, I suppose so."

         "Will it hurt?" Both scientist stop what they are doing and look at eachother. Ienzo is the one to address Sora with a anxious twinkle in his eyes.

        "No. I do not believe it will hurt you. Now if you don't mind will you ask Roxas to tell us the condition of your heart?" Sora nodded almost Immediately, he closes his eyes and the three watch as the boy slows his breathing.  Seconds past, then mintues and still there was no sign of Roxas or Sora. Lea reached out to wakr the boy from his stasis. 

         "Sor---" The boy jerks up, panicked. His hand was set firmly over his heart. He looks between the occupants in the room and lets a shutter out. He tries to say something but it comes out in small intervals that were illegible. "What Sora? Say it slowly kiddo." Sora audibly swallowed. 

       "I think something's wrong."

        _______________

        Xehan is given to Xemnas after being used by both Ansem and MX. 

        Vanitas watches it happen once again. He's in the corner with his eyes shut this time. Vanitas can admit he feels guilty that he was relieved that Xemnas forget he's was even there. He's not forced to watch, **_not like the other times._** He doesn't want to move, he doesn't want to speak, because He knows that if he opens his mouth he'll scream and sob right along with Xehan. So Vanitas bites his bottom lip and shuts his eyes, his lip bleeds but he doesn't care. "Behave...Behave... Little Nort." The mantra is spoken so slow it sounds like a curse. Vanitas opens his eyes snd they tear up from the unpleasant smell of blood fills that polluted the air. YX dug his nails into the wooden floor so hard that his nails were snapping in half, leaving them bloody and bleeding. 

          Xehan screams until his voice is raw. Vanitas can only think of how unfair it was, that Xigbar was let off with a slap to the wrist. "P-ple...ase don't," Xehanort practically begs, blood sticking to the corners of his mouth and eyes. Xemnas is cold in his response, merely picking the boy up by his neck and throwing him onto the bed. The man licks the boys tears and neck before kissing his on the mouth, letting their tongues intertwine in an erotic  desperate way. 

            "Alright Little Nort punishment is over." Xemans turns to Vanitas. "Darkling?"The wielder looks up with tears tracing his cheeks, he growls as Xemnas approaches him. The ravenette bit and kicked, but this did not stop the man. He looks at Vanitas with a predatory lust, he bends to Vanitas's level and rubs his cheek leaving a trail of blood. "Your Master will join you in a few minutes." Xemnas retreats to the bed and picks up broken boy, swinging him over his shoulder.

            YX holds his hand out, "V-Van?" Vanitas grapsed it and refused to let go, he planted his feet in the ground and held onto the teen for dear life. He lets out a broken sob of relief as Xemnas stops moving. Gently Xemnas let's YX down next to Vanitas watching in awe.

           "Vanitas I'm---"

           "Shut up loser. I'm right here." Vanitas let his arms wrap around the older teen. "Always apologizing you asshole. You're suppose to be all stoic and shit." Vanitas lets a few stray tears fall before wiping them away. "It's going to be alright." YX feels safe within the youth's arms his heart feeling humble at the thought of Vanitas hugging him. It reminded YX of home, ah home. For the moment the youth forget's the pain in his backside.

           He feels so safe.

          Xemnas moves in to tear the two of them apart, but Vanitas summons his Keyblade and stabs the man in the abdomen with the blunt end. He falls to the ground, a sobbing and withering mess of snot and tears. Vanitas takes a moment to take it in, what he had just done. He squeezes his hand into a fist, he was derermined to leave this place.  _I'm so sick of this darkness._

            Vanitas then **_runs._**

His feet and lungs ignite with fire, but he doesn't care. His hands are clammy with sweat, but they do not lose their grip on the hand they were holding. YX stumbles unceremoniously behind him. Being dragged out of the castle. _I want to experience light and love! I want to see Sora again!_

            Xemnas is still shrieking in pain, but Vanitas did not have the balls to look behind them afraid he would see the man running full speed after them. The floor is cold, but Vanitas feels as if he's on fire. The ground shakes as the two of them run. Vanitas uses the last of his strength to summon a corridor of darkness. Without hesitation he pushes YX through, but when he attempts to crawl through the portal a hand grabs his black hair by the fistful. Vanitas's  neck snaps back painful.  _But most importantly..._

The boy panics as MX gives him a bone chilling stare. "Where are you going you baneless, useless, disgusting, wretched, piece of---" Vanitas kicks and bites. He goes in a frenzy trying to escape, knowing that this was the only chance he had! Knowing that out there Sora was waiting for him to come back. That Xehan was scared and possibly confused.  Vanitas elbows the man jn the nose, a satisfying crunch echos down the hall.

        _I want to be free._

        "Everything you've done to me..." Vanitas spits out, holding a single finger out toward his tormentor. "I want you to have it back. With these parting words the boy jumps through the portal letting it close behind him.

        MX relocates his nose and jaw. Blood pours down his face and fills his mouth with it's metallic taste.  
          
        Fuck.

           

         

         

         

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow this chapter was a pain in the ass to write, im such a procrastinator (๑T ^ T๑). Can that be a professional job? I can see it now! Job: professional procrastinator.
> 
> Anyway thank you for your contributions to I'll Be Your Light. ( •́ ω•̀ )❣
> 
> ❤


	22. I'll Be Your Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization  
> noun
> 
> 1.
> 
> An act of becoming fully aware of something as a fact.
> 
> Synonym(s)  
> awareness, understanding,  
> consciousness, recognition.
> 
> To him it's all just a game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Vaugue describtion of PTSD.  
> Some people never change.

 

_Riku...Riku...Riku_

The name echos within Sora's mind. The chanting is a dull whisper that won't shut up no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't shut up. It rattles his mind and makes him feel... Afraid? Ienzo seems to notice this odd behavior and dutifully addresses Sora in a polite manner. "Sora? May we talk?" Sora doesn't explicitly say no or yes. His words aren't processing, he stares blankly. "You'll be alright Sora, everything will be fine."

      _It's not._ Sora wants to scream out. _It will never be, because... Riku broke... He broke, everything._ Sora looks at Ienzo with a dead expression, before that facade fades away and is replaced by a crippling expression of pure anguish. Tears form at the corners of his eyes and Ienzo wraps his arms around the sobbing teen and soothed him. Coaxed him into calming down. "I-Ienzo?" Sora felt warmth in the hug.

       "It's alright Sora."

       ~•~•~

        They fall on the floor of an unknown castle, the marble floor knocks the wind out of Vanitas and he lays still on the cool surface. Xehan wakes up first, his golden eyes rounded with fear. His arms fly wildly in front of him, as if he was fighting an imaginary entity. When he realizes that he is not in danger, the youth lowers his defensive stance. His bones creak and ache as they settled.

        "Oh my!" A voice exclaims from behind the duo. YX shields the younger from any impending doom awaiting behind them, instead of finding a threat he finds a very dainty mouse, in an oversized pink and red dress. "Are you alright?" The anthropormorthic mouse speaks louder, as she walks closer. "Oh you're hurt!" The mouse hold her hand out.

         "W-Where are we?" Xehan sputters out. He slaps the mouse's hand away. The mouse squeaks in fear, her eyes widen as she held her gloved hand to her chest. Xehan turned to the unconscious boy next to him. "Vanitas! Wake up!" When the boy did not stir, He begged for him to wake up. "Please!" The mouse looks at the scene in confusion.

         "You're at Disney Town. This is the palace, " The mouse practically whispered. Xehan vould vaguely remember this place. A coloful joyful mess of charades, inhabited by anthropomorphic idiots. "How did you get here? What are your names?"Her voice is a light airy squeak, compared to the irritating squawk of Larxene, or those vexing girls who walk around the  streets of Arcadia Gardens. Her voice can be compared to light itself. 

        "I'm Xehan, my friend----"

         "Sora?!" A voice squeals in alarm. Down the hallway another anthropomorphic mouse joins them, Xehan has seen him before. Once when he first met Sora and Riku, when he was trying so hard to prove that his struggles meant something... Trying so _hard_ to provide a new vessel. The mouse slows to a hault. "Xehanort!" He summons a Keyblade and points it at the youth, eyes burning with concentrated fury. The feminine mouse wraps her arms around the wielders arm.

      "Mickey... He's hurt." Xehan shuffles away from the pairs prickling eyes. The mouse lowers his blade and quickly addresses the situation vocally. The mouse walks closer to the teenager, his grip on Xehan was soft, yet the youth pulls away from the grip. The feeling of having someone touching me, even as light as this _thing_ was... Traumatic. The memories of Xemnas and the other's still fresh. The mouse--- Mickey doesn't seem affected by the coolness Xehan expressed, the mouse stops at Vanitas.  The boy knocked out on the ground.

      "He's not Sora." Mickey nudged the boy with his foot. "Vanitas," Mickey said with the slightest spite in his voice. Xehan gathers the boy in his arms. He doesn't know what the mouse will do... Right now Xehan wants to make sure that Vanitas is protected. _"You took my hand and ran... You didn't have to take my hand..."_

  "We just ran." Was all YX could explain. The two mice look at the boy curiously. "They made him watch... And H-He snapped." Mickey exchanges a grimace with the female rodent.

     "Let's get you fixed up? Hm?" Mickey exclaims dramatically.

      ~•~•~

       Sora doesn't let Ienzo go.

       Riku takes Sora's hand and gently pulls him toward the other room. Sora cries hysterically not wavering away from Ienzo. His grip grows more painful, Ienzo tries to pry Sora away from him, but the boy cries and cries... Begging not to be taken away. Sora looks back at Riku, it was the same Riku he fought with and the same Riku he raced every morning on his homelands.

       Except there's that darkness that has been plaguing him.

        Sora cries harder.

       "Come on Sora! We have to see what's up with your heart!" Ienzo explains. "Please understand that no one will hurt you!" Sora swallowed audibly.  He doesn't care what they do, he's not letting go of the apprentice. Annoyed by this sudden and drastic response Riku pulls Braveheart.

        "Sleep!" The Young master shouts. The boy falls limp and Riku picks him up, Ienzo is uncomfortable about the entire thing. Casting sleep on Sora seemed... Wrong? They could have just talked. "Thank you for dealing with him Ienzo..."

         "No problem?" Ienzo watched as Riku smiled charmingly. Sora squirmed at his side, his dark lashes still filled with tears. The duo leaves the Lab and Ienzo feels a pit settle at the bottom of his stomach, but does not intervene with Riku.

          He knew a illusion when he saw one.

          ~•~•~

         Yen-Sid watched Riku attentively. It was Riku in front of him, but the boy just seemed... Different. A unknown presence has taken a hold of him once, whose to say it won't again? Whose to say it hasn't already? "Master Riku, How are you?" The boy looks up, he disregards Yen-Sid. Simply waving him off over his shoulder. This set off a red flag.

         "If you would kindly leave us Yen-Sid." The older man flinched at these words. The look Riku was giving Sora was one that Yen-Sid had never seen before--- One filled of lust and need.  Yen-Sid watched as Riku stroked Sora's cheek, it wasn't in loving manner, but one that seemed to be done out of malicious intent.

         "Who are you and what have you done with _our_ Riku." The impostor looks up in incrimidating shock. "Do not try to rationalize, our Riku would have called me _Master_ Yen-Sid." The impostors face shifts from worry into a  festering smile. It worms it's way underneath Yen-Sid's skin. The boy laughs obnoxiously, he smirks between the fits.

          "Correct, I am not _your_ Riku."

          "Drop your magic poser."

           Riku's illusion is casted aside. Repliku is left, his eyes glittering gold. His grip on Sora increased. "Hm, this will not due. What will I tell the big boss?" Repliku turned toward the window. "Well, better take off then?"

          Repliku vanishes, only leaving a lingering question in his wake. Where was the _real_ Riku?

           ~•~•~

           Xehan sits in the tub. He looks down at his pruned fingers and the cloudy blue water that has settled into a room temperature. He gets out of the porcelain tub and drains the water, before drying off with the towel Mickey had given him. It's soft and isn't harmful against his irritated skin. He gets dressed and meets the King and Queen in the dining room.

           He sits down next to newly awoken Vanitas.  The boy's hair is cut shorter, now he doesn't look much like Sora. Xehan analyzes each strand with a expression of content. "You cut your hair," YX stated dully. Vanitas laughs and takes the boy's hand in his own.

        "Do you like it?" There is a pause. It makes Vanitas nervous. Nervous that YX would disapprove of the new style... Disapprove of him. Vanitas moved away from the table, readied to excuse himself. "I knew you wouldn't like it. This was a mistake---"

        "No! It's lovely, it's just..." Vanitas held Xehan's hand to his cheeks. Eyes burning with tears so bright. _Brighter than diamonds. "You look_ _so_ _much like him now."_ Xehan let his hand fall from Vanitas's cheek. "Nothing." Vanitas smiled passionately.

        Minnie and Mickey watch the scene unfold with the greatest surprise. The two boy's cared for eachother a great lot, but their love... Wasn't plausible, both of them weren't meant to exist. Minnie grasps Mickey's hand in her own, refusing to let her love go,  she was so greatful that she could  be next to her lovely Mickey. It made the queen's heart fill with sorrow. For the few seconds they do exsist they should both enjoy what they have together.

        ~

       Master Xehanort shakes his head in disgust. The magic ball fades to white and Maleficent takes it in her hand. "All this for these boys? Can't you just recruit anyone into your dark forces, ha or is Master Xehanort too good to recruit any old outsider?"

       "No, not too good... And who ever said this was about _them._ "

        "Ah Yes I forgotten about you and your, self preservation. Everything you do you do for you."  MX wouldn't say that, he would say he was doing the both of them a humble favor.

       They could never truly be happy together, and he was going to prove it.

        "Is the potion readied?" Maleficent digs in her sleeve and pulls out a slimy green coloured liquid. She wiggles it around in disarray, Xehanort watched the vivid magic slosh back and forth in the small vile ****. The woman hands him the Potion and watches curiously as he pops off the screw and glups down the drink as if it's water and not a magical concoction. The woman hands the Master a looking glass.

         "What do you gain from this?" She questions. Master Xehanort rolls his eyes.

          "If I tear them apart, Vanitas will have no choice but retreat to me. The only person he _can_ fall back on." Malifecrnt laughs. The idea itself was genius, but would Master Xehanort really be able to pull this off? "When will the Magic wear off?" Maleficent looks at the man? Infront of her. Dark eyebrows furrow, expecting back news.

            "It will wear off once you wish for it to. Just think about taking down a force field or perhaps a mask, then magic will do the rest."

              MX analyzes his new body and face in the hand held looking glass. Dark hair, blue eyes and a perfectly smooth look. MX trails his fingers down his smooth pale skin. Eraqus had always been beautiful, but now that the Master was reminded of this beauty once again it seemed _surreal._

             "Perfect." MX smirks.

    

        

       

        
  
  


    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowowowowwow sorry for being so lateeeeeeee... I'm a mess, sorry I've been re-watching OUAT.


	23. I'll Be Your Desertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desertion  
> noun  
> The action of deserting a person, cause, or organization.
> 
> Synonyms:  
> Betrayal, abandonment, leaving, defection. 
> 
> We all eat lies when our hearts are hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> \- Implications of sex  
> \- Erections  
> \- Horny ass young people  
> \- welcome back to me screaming AHHHHH AHHHHH.  
> \- dirty talk?  
> \- look at all these CHICKENS! Is MX right now.

 

       _"I don't want to go back to my old liar self._ _ **I can't.**_ _I'll stay strong! For her! For him!"_

 **"It's too late... When you made that selfish deal you opened a direct gateway for the darkness. You couldn't** **conquer** **it, and you could not consume it. You gave IN and it felt** _ **so good**_."  
           
         _"Let me_ _go."_

_**"I have my orders."** _

_**~•~•~** _

    "Riku?"

           Sora opens his eyes dreamily. His flushed face warm and feverish. Lea acknowledges this and with a quick dash he is by Sora' side, the man's eye's flicker with worry. He takes his leather glove off and places his hand over the boy's skin, it's tacky with sweat. Sora expects the man to recoil in disgust. _"It's disgusting, I'm... Disgusting."_ But, Lea does not. Instead he turns to Master Yen-Sid who is staring at the scene unfolding in front of him.

          "He's burning up, We need to cool him down," Axel explains dully.

          "In the basement chamber, there is a tub. Fill it with cool water." Yen-Sid dropped his eyes and walked back to his seat. "We'll continue our talk later." Lea nods at the man and picks Sora up bridal style. The boy shakes despite his fever. Lea felt Sora grip his organization jacket, his eyes swollen with tears.

              "Roxas," Sora whispers. "I'm sorry Lea, I can't hear him anymore. My heart is so silent and empty... He's gone!" Lea was a... Reselliant man, but if the pain of losing best friend Isa was enough to break him all those years ago, who knew what losing Roxas _forever_ will do? "I'm so Sorry," Sora cries out once more.

             They arrive in the basement's bathroom. Lea is shaking with anxiety. Tears form in the corners of his eyes, but he bats them away quick enough to keep his composure. The man's fingers unbuttoned Sora' clothes. The boy's scorching skin was like hot metal rods. "It's okay... Let's focus on getting you better kid."

             ~•~•~

             Sora doesn't like the way his heart beats in his throat. A loud thump against his vocals making him choke up unnecessarily. Lea doesn't seem to mind though, he still looks at Sora with the same care.  "Your hair is getting long, you should cut it." The man takes a lock of brown hair and analyzes it.

            " _I'm not him Lea, Roxas may live in my heart. But_ _I_ _will never be him..."_

"Yeah," Sora agrees. A unpleasant shiver rushes down Sora's back, making him flinch uncontrollably.   "Oh...Sorry." Lea laughs and waves the shiver off with his hand, but his eyes trembled in fear.

              "It's alright kid." Lea get's off the bed and shifted his eyes awkwardly. "You should get your rest kid, the princess would kill me if something happened to you while she was away. Got it memorized?" Sora laughs, it's shallow and seems to pain him. His throat constricts and he scratches at it.

              "Yeah, I always have it memorized Lea. Always memorized." Lea nods and boos Sora's nose playfully, the boy waves the man's hand off. His eyes lidded and heavy. "See ya later Lea." The kid is out. His chest rises and falls at a steady pacing. Lea switched off the light's and closes the door. His expression drops and he marches back upstairs to Master Yen-Sid.

                The man is expecting Lea. His eyes closed and his head nodding in a slow beat. Lea slams his hands down on the wooden table and sneers. "What. Is. Wrong. With. Him?" Lea articulated, pausing to let every syllable out. The Master does not open his eyes, and does not speak. "Hello?" Lea calls out from in front of him, "Any ideas?"

               "His heart is invested with darkness." Yen-sid opened his eyes and peered at the young Keyblade trainee. His eyes are fierce and holds that fire in them. "You were... Too late in saving him. Although all our efforts were admirable It seems Sora has let the darkness consume his heart. I can't----"

              "You CAN. He saved worlds! He's a hero! Hero's don't die, they CAN'T!" Lea looks up in desperation. Yen-sid looks away unable to help the youth in his misery. The old master raises his hand to silence the hysterical man.

              "I have seen many fall Lea. Heros, friends... All were consumed by the dsrkness. Sora's enemy is his self and we cannot fight this battle for him." Lea crosses his arms. The weight of these words crush his soul, incinerate his newly obtained heart. What was the point? If he couldn't help Sora?

             "I'll find a way." Lea winked boldly. "I always do."

             ~•~•~

             _"Hey Riku, We'll be_ _friends_ _forever right?" The boy looks over at his friend with a shocked expression. The younger boy always seemed so far away, as if his heads were stuck jn the clouds. Riku quickly plants a friendly jab the scrawny youth's shoulder. The boy_ _yells_ _in_ _alarm. Riku laughs._ _It's lighthearted fun._

_"Together forever, promise..." The laughter_ _does_ _down and Sora goes back to watching the sea. The sunset_ _glimmers_ _over the_ _water_ _, making the view extraordinarily pretty, but it signified they would have to go inside soon. Riku dreaded that._

_"Hey... Look," Sora whispers. His finger pointing to_ _small_ _girl on the beach. Her eyes closed and her body unmoving. Riku broke the tense silence first. Motioning Sora to stay back. After all Riku wouldn't want Sora to be hurt._

_The boy already looked frightened._

"Are you hungry? I made you toast!" Demyx was stupidly harmless. Riku honestly believed that the seekers made a mistake bringing him into their ranks. He constantly revealed infomation that was a ' _secret'_ and loved invading the young masters personal space _._ Riku took the toast from the plate and graciously thanked the dimwitted dark seeker. "Do you like it?" Demyx leaned against his weapon. A newly painted Sitar.

            "It was nice," Riku states humbly. Demyx nodded with a enlarged smile decorating his face.

           "Awesome, my shifts gonna start soon though. So someone else will keep an eye on you ya'know incase you try to be sneaky." _Who?_ Was the main question Riku had in mind. He looked at the man with curiosity running rampant. Demyx plays a few strings on his Sitar before picking it up and tossing it between hands. Letting the weapon dance in his hands. His golden eyes were intimidating.

          The door opens and shuts. Riku let's his eyes shift upward toward the darkness corners of the room. Demyx pats the person's shoulders. "All yours now buddy, make sure he's comfortable, I already fed him, Just  Read him a story or something. I'll be back in a jiffy!" Riku rolls his eyes. Demyx talks about him like he is a pet not a person. The person who will be ' _looking_ _after_ _'_ him sneers. The figure seems to think the same thing.

         "The prisoner is not to be played with. You know this." The figure has a deep voice that vibrates in his chest. Riku immediately knows it's a type of Xehanort. Possibly Xemnas? Demyx waves the man off as if he is an insect. He is nonchalant.

      "Yeah, Yeah," Demyx brushes off the chastising like he's done it a million times before. "I get it, Just make sure he doesn't I dunno get sad. He may be a prisoner, but it's common courtesy." The man seems fed up with Demyx, but seems to nod anyway. Through the black shadows the man nods and warily shoos Demyx out of the room.

      "Yes, he is in the best hands."

       "I mean it Ansem!" Riku's blood turnd to ice. Cold in his veins. His breath is caught in the front of his mouth and he can't speak. The door closes again, and Riku feels like he is cornered. Caught in a trap.

        "Hello, Riku. Seems like you still are so clueless."

         ~•~•~

  
             Xehan was infatuated with Vanitas... Just as he was with Sora when the youth first set eyes on him.

             Each infatuation was different. They grew and festered uniquely. He hadn't _loved_ Sora, but he enjoyed the hero's messy breathing, and humble expression when he slept. He enjoyed how persistent the boy was, That Sora wasn't afraid of back talking. It left YX feeling so raw. With Vanitas it was different. He loved how the boy was so versatile with his words and actions. How gaurded the youth could be, but at the same time when Vanitas would show that side of dependency and weakness to him it was _real._

He loved everything about the ravenette. From his passion, to his short temper. It almost felt cheesy and fake.

               It takes Vanitas off gaurd. How eager and intimate Xehanort is when the duo finally receive peace away from the anthropomorphic mouse couple. Their shared kisses aren't shallow, nor are they quick. They are full force, YX takes control of the situation. His tongue explores Vanitas' mouth. Vanitas moans into the kiss, his eyes flutter open and widen as Xehanort trails his hand up the boy's shirt. The older youth pulls away from the kiss.

                 _"You okay?_ Not too fast for you?" YX smirks as he states this. Vanitas smirks back, he crawls up to Xehanort and pushes him onto his back.  Vanitas straddles the boy, his eyes power hungry and sinful.

                 "No it's just, Mickey or Minnie could walk in at _any_ moment."

                  "Adventurous," Xehan teases. Vanitas nips at the youth's neck making him silent. YX brings his hand to rest on the mischievous boy's hip. His breathing quickens almost dramatically. Vanitas leans down to the youth's ear eyes narrowed with lust.

                    "You're excited," Vanitas whispers. YX looks down at the prominent bulge in his pants. Vanitas let's his hand _'accidentally'_ settle on Xehanort's obvious manhood. The dark wielder shifts uncomfortable on top of Xehanort. Curiously YX looks down between Vanitas's legs and chuckles.

                     "You're trembling, _Hearts Blind me_ you're so hard."

                      "You sound shocked. You wanna know a little secret?" Vanitas leans in closer to The youth's blushing ear. "I'm always hard," Vanitas teases. This was enough, YX flips their positions and nestled his face between Vanitas' neck and chin. The boy smells like natural. It's not bad, and not too intolerable. It just smells like _Vanitas_.

             "Enough teasing, I want you."  
            
             "Then take me."

              "Gladly."

          Xehan tries to ignore the _**gut**_ wrenching, and heart tearing realization that the whole time they are underneath the duvet, he's thinking about home. _He's thinking about Eraqus._

         ~•~•~

         "I hate everything," Master Xehanort complains, his body sprawled out on the ground. His new youthful body made fighting easier, quicker and a lot more exellirating. But, everything seems to be so much more clumsy. His swinging, his foot placement and even his stances were way too _off_. He let's out a frustrated groan of pure anguish.

         He was on the outskirts of Disneytown. Doing small things that made no sense for the anthromophic occupants of this small and colorful town. Most involved heartless. How was he involved with this? Just because he carried a Keyblade and screamed _I'M AN IDIOT LET ME HELP YOU!_ Doesn't mean he is. He swears if that cow asks for another favour he is going to blow a fuse.

         When did everything become so difficult?

          "Excuse me---"

          "What?!" Master Xehanort seethed at the chicken approaching him. The hen flinched at his rough tone. The wielder sighs obnoxiously. "What is it chicken?" The hen stammered at the offensive words that MX was delivering her with. H _e knew_ what she was thinking from her obviously perplexed expression. ' _Weren't Keyblade Heros_  
_... Nicer?'_ First of all, he's not a 'hero' second of all... Nort's don't do Nice, Especially not him.

          He was still technically Master and Xehanort, but he did look like Eraqus. Hm, Eranort. Sounds catchy. Master Eranort. MX nods in approval at his 'witty' charms.

          "Um-um well you see-see..."

          "What is it ma'am?" Master Eranort knew having her calm would get her away from him quicker. _Just_ _Snap the fucking thing's neck._

"There's a heartless, a fairly big one attacking nearby, it's frightening everyone! You have to do something!" The master sighs. Why was everyone so reliant on Keyblade Heros to save them? Why can't he progress without someone wanting help?

             "I should let it flatten this entire place!" MX dragged his Keyblade behind him. Looking irritable. "I always have to do something! First the cow, then the dog, now a chicken!"  The Hen looks at Eranort with a strange expression.

          "Are you sure you're cut out for this---"

            "More than cut out."

             

 

 

 

            ( _ **Bonus)**_

             "Have you given him the Potion?"

             "But of course, are you going to do as you promised Marluxia?" Maleficent eyes her newest partner with scepticism.

             "Master Xehanort will be disposed of and I will obtain Kingdom Hearts, once I obtain the power it Grant's me I will give you whatever you wish. Within reason of course, no need to be greedy."

             "What of the box?"

              "Luxlord is searching for it."

              "Nicely done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short and it took do long to write, it was just kicking my ass. 
> 
> Hm, I'm sorry but the idea of MX not knowing what the fuck he's doing and why people keep asking for help cracks me up. Also the entire part with Eranort (Haha I'm so funny... not.) Was done like this. 
> 
> Brain: Make Master Xehanort hella stupid the entire time he's in Disneytown.  
> Me: why?  
> Brain: cause.
> 
> Ilysm❣ hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	24. I'll Be Your Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend  
> noun
> 
> 1  
> A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond.
> 
> Synonyms:  
> Companions, soul mate, confidant, familiar...
> 
> There's always an end in friend I suppose.  
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s) 
> 
> No cws

 

     There is a stigma, between the two of them.

      Ansem stares at Riku from the darkness. A chill runs down the boy's back. All that hate and disgust from the past plows into him at full speed. The restricting realization of what Riku was and wasn't, suddenly became too much. Ansem just stares. His eyes a barrier. Riku wants the man to speak, to yell, to do something other than stand there _judging_ him. As if the conviction already in place.

    "Here we are, so close to the end... Yet still you are here... Clueless. Straying further from the truth, straying further from me," Ansem said. Riku let's a growl out. His mouth clenched in anger. "Poor Riku." The man reaches out to meet Riku's Jaw. The young Master slaps the hands away. 

     "What are you talking about!"

      "Clueless little Master."

       ~•~•~

         _"Right foot, left foot... Stand firm. Don't slouch. No sloppy movement."_ The Master propels forward. His face decorated in pure determination. His grip on his Keyblade is tight. The wielder rushes his target, attempting to block the Darkside's powerful attacks. His reactions are still too delayed, and he's slammed into a nearby building before he can even reach the heartless.

           "Damn it!" The man hisses underneath his breath. His hand wraps around 'his' Keyblade once again. He charges once more, and once more he is tossed aside. His face planting firmly into the ground. The man blinks once again at the strength of the Darkside. If he was in his real body, he would have chopped the large heartless in half with a single stroke of No Name.

          This Key is an exact replica of Eraqus's Master Keeper. It was a simple Key. Heavy within Xehanort's grasp, though it still lacked that initial finesse that No Name had. The Key was an exceptional blade, but it was not his.

         No Name was what he required  
Now _that_ was a Keyblade, it exerted pure strength and would not stand for anything else. Xehanort chuckles, wiping away the dust from his knuckles. He feels so weak without it, so baren and naked.

        What is this? A Keyblade Identity Crisis?

        The Master looks down at his hands. Soft and uncalloused. His eyes filtered back up to the heartless again. It lumbers forward, breaking a stone wall underneath it in half. As if it were nothing but brittle sand. Xehanort rushes at the heartless closing the gap between the two of them, the Master gets a few good hits in before he is swatted away again. It **hurts**. His legs give out underneath him, crumbling like they were split in half. His chest feels heavy and he can't breathe.

           The last thing he can make out is a small, blurry figure asking him an ineligible question. He pieces the fragments together as----

           "Are you okay?"

           Then, he passes out.

            ~•~•~

            Aqua is quick to approach the castle. This world reeked of darkness, but Aqua did not waver. She would never waver in the path of darkness!Her will is still strong enough to sustain both her and Ven. She capable of it! "Aqua?"  Ven whispers. "This place is giving me the creeps." He could feel eyes staring at him.

          "Shush, Ven."

         "I've been here before my heart---"  
  Ventus' stops, his heart begins to pulse back to life. The beating itself is normal, but Ven knows it's a warning. "Aqua! Stop I---" A hand graps him from the darkness. Ven graps the unknown assailant by the arm and flips them over his shoulder.

           Xigbar laughs. It's low and hearty. Aqua whirls around and points her Key at the scarred man. "Haha, look the kiddie grew fangs," Xigbar teases. Ventus let's go of the man's arm. His stance is defensive. Wayward Wind ready to stop him abd his scheme bo matter what.

          "What do you want?!" Aqua yells. The man reels back. Her Keyblade is now pointed at his throat. Xigbar laughs awkwardly. His golden eye dimmed. "Tell me, why shouldn't I strike you down right now?" Xigbar shrugs.

          "Wow _Master_ Aqua. You need a chill pill. You people are the ones trespassing. " The woman does not waver. The blade now draw closer to the man's lower neck, tapping roughly just below his Adam's apple. "Not one for words hm? I'm just here to tell you that Vanitas is gone. Ha, to think you came all this way too!" Aqua looks down in shock, before striking Xigbar across the face.

           "What do you mean gone?!" She roars. Ven takes a step back, the darkness seeping from her was intense. It made Ven sick being next to her, Xigbar on the other hand froliced in it. His smile was so wide, that it actually met his dead eye.

           "Holding back all that darkness isn't health dear. Ha, you're so wound up. Don't worry though. We snagged Riku from you a while ago, maybe you can 'rescue' him instead?" The malice in Aqua's eyes faltered, and died. No trace of rage was left. "Oh? You didn't know?"

           Ven released a breath. The darkness retreated... For now.

            "Where is Riku then?"

             Xigbar laughs ominously. "Who knows I sure as hell don't!" The darkness returns. It's fast, blurring Aqua's judgement with hate. She grips her Key and raises it above her head, ready to strike the man down. Ven reaches out for his friend, trying to prevent her from making an unnecessary and ultimately fatal decision.

           A Keyblade collides with Aqua's. The sound is horrifying, and creates a moutain of dust betwee the two wielders.  The dust settles, and Ven can hear the darkness. It screams in agony, as it dissolved into nothingness. It only leaves a forlorn Aqua in it's wake.

           Xemnas steps out guarding Xigbar.

          ~•~•~

          Xehanort hated everyone and everything, but if there was one thing he hates more than anything else, it was when people touched the back of his neck.

            It made the man feel dirty.

       The world wasn't clear in the first moments he had stirred awake. It was a messy transition, from blurry, to clear and back to darkness. When he is finally fully awake, he feels a hand  grasping his neck and adjusting the bandages there. Master Xehanort panics, he is quick to retaliate against the touch.

          "Getoffgetoff!" The man shouts anxiously. Thrahsing away from the hands.

         Vanitas pulls back. Shocked that the mysterious wielder was awake and obviously coherent enough to slap the youth away from his wounds. The tantrum lasts longer than anticipated,  making Vanitas roll his eyes, and pressed his weight ontop of the  thrashing brat's wrists. Pinning him to the bed, stopping him from moving.

           "Stop moving!" Vanitas commanded. The boy looks over, and slowly relaxes. "Now, Are you okay?" Xehanort looks up at Vanitas awestruck.

             "I-I'm alright."

             "What's your name?"

             "Era---" The name is cut off by the slamming of the door. Standing in the door way is Xehan, his expression is conflicted... Hurt, and pain are clear on his face. The youth's mouth arched in distress. "U...Um," MX sputters. YX closes the gap between the two of them. Vanitas steps to the side cautiously. 

         "Eraqus?" The boy is so put off by the sudden question, he responds with the first thing he thinks of.

         "Who?"

          _Shit._

_~•~•~_

_"Ow!_ Hey!"

          Lea chuckles as he guides a red comb through Sora's coarse hair. The boy can't physically ot mentally sit still for a second, even to have his scalp massaged and hair oiled and combed. Most people would enjoy this leisure. 

          But... Not Sora.

           "It's not funny Lea! That hurts when you yank my hair like that." Lea shrugs, switching the comb from his right hand inti his left.

          "Not my fault kid, you gotta comb through your hair everyday. Got it memorized?" Sora nodded, audibly swallowing. His eyes nervously flicker back and forth, trying to focus on one object of interest.

        It became was very hard to sit still.  
    
        A few mintues pass, and Lea passes over a particularly large and horrid knot in the back-middle portion of the boy's thick thussle of brown locks. Lea is impatient. Instead of wrangling this one out, like he had done with the others. Lea tugs the knot straight out, resulting in an ugly cry from Sora.

        Lea acknowledges the boy's pain and Immediately regretted his decision... But the action was already done, as consequence the red head is pushed away by Sora. The brunette boy covers his tearful face. Lea feels pain in his heart, watching Sora weep. So the man takes Sora into his arms and pats him reassuringly.

        "I told you it was hurting me and you still did it---" Sora stops, his eyes capturing on Kairi. She stands in the doorway, her light fills the room and wraps around Sora in a comforring sense. His demeanor fell.

         "Oh, heya princess!" Lea chimes obnoxiously. Kairi waves in apprehension Sora shot up in excitement. His eyes are brighter than stars.  
   
         "Kairi!" He slams her with a bear hug, a goofy grin is plastered on his face. Kairi squirmed a bit, before melting in Sora's arms. When was the last time they hugged? "I'm glad to see you Kai!" Sora yelps, like an overexcited puppy. Lea slowly retreats out of the room, letting the two continue to talk privately.

           "Heh, I'm glad too you dork!"

            "Hey!"

            Yen-Sid is expecting Lea upstairs. When the man finally makes it to the master's study he finds Mickey there. The mouse looks distressed. His eyebrows are furrowed in frustration. Lea clears his throat and the tense situtaion disappears for a moment. 

            "Oh! Hello Lea!"  Mickey greets the man humbly.

             "Hey little mouse, anyone want to tell me what's going on?" The grim expression reappears on the face of the duo. Lea cocks his eyebrow inquisitively. Yen-Sid breaks the silence first.

             "It seems Mickey has located the whereabouts of Vanitas." Lea flinched ever so slightly. With everything going on with Sora he may have just forgitten about the doppelganger. He knows Sora would be thrilled to hear the news that Vanitas was safe, but Lea was more concerned with Sora's safety and Vanitas was anything, but safe.

           "That's not all," Mickey announces. "Young Xehanort is with him, they seem to be running from the organization together!" Lea groaned. His head thumping dangerously loud in his ears. All of this seemed overly complex.

            "We were also discussing the whereabouts of Riku, Since the Riku who came to the mysterious tower was indeed Repliku in disguise." Silence befell them.

        "So what do we do? Do I tell Sora about Vanitas?" Lea rubbed his temples in a soothing manner. Yen-Sid looks up in thought. He seems to come  to a decision quickly. He shakes his head and sighs.

          "No, I do not want the boy on edge. He shouldn't put too much stress on a cracked heart. Instead Lea, Mickey..." Both parties straighten out and apointed full attention to Master Yen-Sid. The man strokes his beard and nods. "Yes, both of you shall gather Aqua, Ven, Young Xehanort  and Vanitas. Make haste, I want everyone at this tower by tomorrow! I will take up the task of searching for Riku."

          "Yessir!" They shout in unison.

           ~•~•~

           "Do you have the box?" Marluxia taps his foot impatiently. Luxlord laughs, and tugs a black box into view. The box is old and rustic. Marluxia gushes at how the plan is coming along.

           "Do you know how much work it was just to track this down Marluxia? I'll give you the slightest of hints, it was very difficult..." Marluxia smirks at Luxlord.

          "Are you doubting me?"

          "No, just... What are you planning to do with it." Luxlord looks at the box Inquisitively. 

          "You'll learn in time, I just need one more favor. Bring me Xehanort's failed attempts at creating the X-blade. What was their names again? Ah! Vanitas and Ventus. See we won't need that icky war after all! Just them and this box!"

           "Fine, but this better be worth the struggle."

            "Trust me... You **don't** want to miss out."  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ❤  
> Man, I'm really slacking, and I'm sorry I haven't been getting around to writing as much. Anyways, I hope you are all having a wonderful day (night?)
> 
> Will Vanitas and Sora finally reunite? Will they finally be able to live happily ever after (even with Marluxia being a traitor and creepin.)
> 
> ( ･ิω･ิ人･ิω･ิ)


	25. I'll Be Your Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>         Reunion  
>         noun  
>         1.  
>       An instance of two or more people coming together again after a period of separation.
> 
>          Synonym(s)  
>          Homecoming, assembly, get together, reconciliation...
> 
> I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> \- You better watch out... You better watch out! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! YoU BeTEr wAtCH oUt!"

         "DONALD, GOOFY!"

          Sora greeted his friends with a bone crushing hug. Kairi laughed with idyllic glee, and grace. Her eyes glimmering with a sudden spark of electric light. Sora laughed with her. Donald mumbled something incorrect. Goofy gladly accepted Sora's bone crushing hug.

       "Gawrsh, Sora you must've missed up hm?"

        "FUCK YEAH!" A shocked silence regined in the room, and then a chorus of _'Sora!'_ Rang out in the room. Donald turned toward a almost petrified Kairi.

           "What have you been teaching him while we were gone, princess?" Kairi jolted up, baffled the duck was suggesting that Kairi had anything to do with Sora and his use of profane and inappropriate words.

            "Me! If anything it was Lea!" Sora watched the two fight with sparked interest.

            _"S...Sor...a"_ The hero perked up at the sound of his name. He turned toward Goofy. "Did you call me?" The clamoring duo could still be heard in the back. The anthromophic dog shook his head plainly.

          "No Sora, can't say I did... Gawrsh maybe you should uh' lay down?" Sora declined the need for a nap, not wanting to ruin the reunion they were all enjoying. He turned toward the duck and princess once more, only this time Kairi is giving the duck a noogie. Sora chuckled at Donald Incomprehensible  speech pattern.

           _"SORA!"_

"Roxas!?" Sora's heart jump started. Leaping into his throat and making tears well in his eyes. "Roxas? Where were you? You haven't talked in forever! I don't feel your weight in my heart anymore... In thought you... I thought you..."

          _"No... Sora I don't know where I am. I don't know what happened, but I know that I woke up here,_ _so_ _maybe I was asleep when you called out for me?"_

"Can you describe where you are?" Sora let his hand rest heavy just above where his heart was located. The tiny compact thing full of scars. "Is it safe?"

              _"I don't know, but your station of waking is completely overrun in darkness, the memory of Destiny Islands too! Whatever is happening... It's bad Sora..."_

"Am I going to be okay?" Sora questions. When he doesn't get a clear answer from Roxas, he slams his hand on the wall. Punching through it, and leaving a hole. The sound caused Kairi to jump in surprise. Sora asked one more time eyes swimming in unfallen tears. "Am I going to be okay!?"

              "No."

             ~•~•~

          Ansem walked away for a second, and then Riku was gone. The only thing left in his wake was the dust gathering in the old rickety cell, and the bitterness Ansem felt from being decieved. The man let's the plate of food clatter to the floor. Ansem cursed; His lips pulled up into a strained snarl. As the man left Riku stepped out from his hiding place.

        The Keyblade Master looks around cautiously, before running to the exit. Riku grabbed the handle of the door, and felt his heart crumble to it's short demise. Demyx stood tall in the doorway. Fearing this sudden appearance; Riku lost his balance, and fell forward right into Demyx's arms. The man laughs lowly.

       "What are you doing out of your cell, Riku?" Demyx questioned. Out of options, Riku slammed his foot into the seeker's stomach. The youth groans, and plunged to the floor. Riku took this time to bolt out of the door.

        When he made it outside, Riku kept running. It was only when an inspontaneous rush of nobodies flooded around him that Riku slowed down. The dusks made their way closer to him; wiggling their bodies intensely.  Riku kept his ground, and summoned Braveheart. He started out charging and rushing the enemies, but this was not working. So, the young Keyblade Master began to cleave the nobodies in a rapid manner, but even though he executed all these assault tactics, Riku noticed there was always more nobodied to join the mass.

       It felt like the nobodies were drowning him; eating him alive, and then suddenly there was a light... A very luminescent light, just a few feet away from where Riku was standing. The light incinerated everything that was attacking him. Abruptly the concentrated beam of light was accompanied with a voice.

        "AQUA!" Ventus sobbed out. Riku quickly located the youth from his air piercing shrill. The boy was on the ground crying out, and seemingly shielding a woman. Aqua? From Xemnas; who looked pained, as if he was internally conflicted. His face scrunched up into a tight knit frown.

"Terra! I know you're in there!" Ven cried out in a pleading tone. "Please, you don't have to do this!"

        Something dangerous flashed in Xemnas, and His eyes went dull.

        "Who is Terra?" Xemnas spits out. Riku tried rushing to the duo's side, but a force pushed him back. If Riku was asked what Darkness smelt like he would have said coffee. A pleasantly bitter smell, but this wasn't just darkness. This was an abyss. That was swallowing up everything in sight. A void that was a vastly different kind of darkness. It vaguely reminded him of his trips to the Realm of Darkness. Cold...

        This abyss was nothing like coffee. The aybss smells like death, and it only took a few mintues to realize that this abyss was coming from a rage induced Aqua.

       ~•~•~

        Vanitas was... Confused? Conflicted? He did not have the exact words to explain his feelings. It was somewhere between confusion, fear, dread and disgust. The boy in the bed may have been just that, a boy with an angelic face. Vanitas knew better than that. His goosebumps lead him to believe the boy was more than he appeared.

       "You seem familiar," Vanitas persisted. The boy's arms remained at his sides, form lifeless as his eyesight was glued to the ground. YX snapped his fingers infront of the boy's face, snapping the mysterious youth out of whatever trance he was in. Without warning the boy's breathing quicken. He tilted his forward and back. Coming close to hurting himself on the wall behind him. Vanitas seized the boy's arm, a carefully apprasing eye watching the boy.

      "This makes no sense," YX whispered into his hands. The way a storm brewed behind the youth's golden flecked iries scared Vanitas. That look in Xehan's eyes was too much like the older iteration, _**Master Xehanort**_. YX mumbled something else into his hands, eyes growing dimmer. A simple frigid touch of Vanitas's hand was all it took to bring the youth out of his dark mindset.  "Hmmm... Thanks." Vanitas led the teen out to the hallway, promptly shutting the door behind him. Vanitas turned around, and looked up at Xehanort a subtle hand creeping up to his own hair, the hair fondling possibly a nervous tic.

         "You alright?" Vanitas queried Xehan nodded. The air filled with a dull silence. A harassing harvest of barren sorrow, and regret had suddenly found a way to pour from him. A hauntingly childish sense of insecurity boiled underneath Vanitas's skin, it all seemed very sudden. Why was it now that he felt nude and defenseless? Vanitas curls his fingernails into his arm, leaving crescent shaped marks. Xehanort notices this and takes Vanitas's hands in his own and kissed the youth's knuckles. Embarrased Vanitas pulls away, yet he is quickly subdued by Xehanort once again. This time his mouth rewarded with a kiss. Vanitas could only think of how unworthy he was of affection and how unworthy he was of anything. Vanitas let a small flurry of hits rain down on the teen's broad chest. Xehanort only deepened his kiss, giving Vanitas all the affection he deserved. Until he pulled away.

       "You feelin better?" Xehanort breathed out. Pupils dialated and mouth warm, from the remnants of Vanitas's lips on his. The wielder let out an half-uneasy laugh, and nods.  
A desperate and uproarious scream sounds from the room behind them. Vanitas opens the door, and rushes to the bedside of the boy.

     "What? What is it?" Vanitas asked. The boy was practically throwing a temper tantrum on the floor.

       "That stupid floozie lied!" The boy whined. He looked at his hands and his body and started laughing hysterically.  "Is this never going away?" The boy looks down at his hands, "Damnit..."

       "Who lied?" Xehanort steps up the awkwardly. The boy's eyes looked up.

       "Maleficent."

        Xehanort opened his mouth to say something, but a crash down by the foyer alerted everyone that something was happening. Vanitas looks over at Xehanort in a confused manner. The youth looks toward the door and mutely nods.

       Down by the foyer Mickey and Lea stood by the grand doors, waiting to meet Vanitas and Xehanort. It took them by surprise when the mysterious boy was with them, still upset with his disposition. His eyes burned with a forgotten emotion. Somewhere between anger and anguish. Vanitas took a few steps forward and met the mouse at eye level.

        "Mickey," Vanitas observed bbnThe mouse smiled. "You're back so soon."

        "Yes! I met up with Yensid Vanitas, and we fear the war is just on the tetherments of starting we need you---"

         "No," Vanitas responded blatantly. "I'm not fighting for you..." Mickey raised his eyebrows at this. The anthromophic mouse slows his movements; eyes narrowing at the broken youth in front of him.

           "Are you going to fight for Master Xeha---"

            "No!" Vanitas exasperated. " I'm not fighting for you, or for him! I'm DONE fighting everyone else's war!" There is a silence that takes over the air. Lea breaks this silence. The man summons forth an orotund voice. Full and loud; everyone turns to listen to him.

              "Yeah, you don't have to fight in this war, but if the darkness wins... That's it! We're toast! So yes kid, you can sit back, twiddle your thumb, and watch it all come to pass, or you can stand up and help us. Get it memorized kid."  Vanitas's expression grew chagrined.

                "Fine... Fine... I will fight." The wielder sounded defeated by this revelation. YX gathered the boy in his arms and held him closer. Mickey looked up from Vanitas to the mysterious boy. The boy spotted the mouse staring at him skeptically, and took a few steps backward, only to casually trip. Vanitas grabbed the boy's wrist, before he had the chance to completely tumble.

           "Who is this?" Lea questioned. YX looked over at the uncanny face of his friend. "A friend?" Lea questioned again, this time ready to fight if things went sour.

          "Someone in need of help," YX answered, but even his half-assed answer sounded suspicious. Lea loosened his stance. "Maleficent seems to have casted powerful magic on him." Xehanort pointed casually at the down right triggered boy. Mickey looks over at the boy, and smiled greatly.

           "We will help him! As it is our duty to help those in need!" Mickey walked up to the teen. "What's your name!" The teen looks around eyes flickering side to side frantically.

            "My name... My name?" The boy sounded confused, almost as if he was answering a question _with_ a question. Mickey looks at Lea worriedly. Lea responded with a half shrug.

             "Yeah! Your name! Mine is Mickey."

            "I-I don't have a name?"

            The wielder's exchange a common look. Vanitas sighed taking it upon his hands to push this confrontation onward. The wielder grabbed the boy by his wrist. The boy wriggled and wrenched away from the bone crushing grip. "Fine, let's get going then _No Name."_ The nickname sounded almost familiar. Young Xehanort almost, _almost_ smiled at the clever wording. The unnamed boy on the other hand fights against Vanitas.

"Wait! Unhand me you abomin---" Vanitas's grip loosened, his eyes widened and chest constricted, growing tighter, and tighter with each unsteady breath. Sudden the unnamed youth fell to his feet. Vanitas's hand fell limp next to his side.  "Wha--" The boy did not finish, interrupted by a frightened Vanitas.

           "What did you just say?" The mysterious youth shuffled away and closer to YX unconsciously.

            "Um... You **_abdominal parasite."_**

**** _Nailed It..._

Absolutely nailed it.

       


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolz sorry no Sora and Vanitas reunion  
> *insert sad face here* I don't know if I'm clickbaiting my title then lolz. Maybe (hopefully) (needfully) next chapter. As always hope you enjoyed the chapter, but one last thing
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> They did surgery on a grape.
> 
> Sorry I'm in a memey mood today...
> 
> That's so sad Alex play Despacitio...


	26. I'll Be Your Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength  
> Noun
> 
> 1.  
> The quality or state of being strong, in particular.
> 
> Synonym(s)  
> Asset, advantage, or, skill.
> 
>     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> No warnings?

 

     No Name was ass when it came to battle. His stance was offensive, but he was playing defensive. His skill set was lower than average and he tanked enemies even though he was too lacking in... EVERYTHING to be a tanker. Vanitas sighed as the battle ended, he put Void Gear away and narrowed his eyes at No Name. "What were you doing?" Vanitas advances toward the wide eyed youth.

      "I was fighting?" No Name answered with a question; His cold eyes looking straight through his team members. Without warning Vanitas took the boy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the walll. "Get away from me," No name whimpered turning his head away from Vanitas.

        "I'm tired of this shit!" Vanitas shouted, face red and eyes predatory. "Who the hell are you?" The youth struggled against Vanitas's strength.

        "I'm---"

         "ENOUGH!" Lea yelled. Pointing an accusatory finger at Vanitas. "Back off!" The boy looked at Lea, then at No Name. His hands drop the youth onto the ground, his tongue clicked in annoyance. He turned toward Lea, eyes leaking with brutality.

         "I was just---"

          "You are acting like a child, we still have a task to complete. So I suggest you knock it off," Lea scolded Vanitas. The youth snarled, opening his mouth to argue, but stopping short.

          "I'll see you later losers." Vanitas summoned Void Gear, his grip on the Keyblade so tight that his fingers were turning a pearly shade of white. Vanitas jumped up and sliced through the ground with ease, his body shifted into pure darkness, as he slipped through the makeshift portal he made.

           No Name coughed. Lea shot him a look over his shoulder. "You okay kid?" The youth laughed. He fell down laughing into stitches. Chuckles ravaging his body, making him shake. Lea made a face that could only sum up what Mickey and YX were thinking.

        A face of pure 'What the fuck.'

        When No Name finally stopped laughing he got up and continued to walk through the dark streets of The World That Never Was like he owned the place. Lea followed after him, YX turned to follow persuit, but was stopped by Mickey. The teen turns toward the mouse with a blank expression.

        "Keep an eye on Vanitas okay?" YX does not answer, instead giving a half nod and continuing onward. Mickey's expression grew grim.

         ~•~•~

         This world reeked of violence. On the other end, Aqua confronted Xemnas with an iron fist.

         "I wasted so much time thinking about how to get to you Terra, but you're not the same..." Aqua chimes. Her nails sinking into Xemnas' throat. The man kicked the woman, but she continued to enclose her hand. The darkness polluting her body spiralled out of control. Ven attempts to pull the woman away from the struggling man, but is thrown away.

          "I cried for you..." Her voice is manifested with the darkness in her heart. "I want you to feel what I did," Aqua hissed. Her nails broke through the skin, blood oozed out from the wounds making Xemnas hiss in pain.

          "Aqua stop! Don't let the darkness cloud your judgement," Riku yelled; Braveheart held in his hands. Aqua ignores his plea and summons her Keyblade.  Riku rushed to her side blocking the attack eyes sharp. "Stop it!" Riku commands. Aqua only screams in dispair, tearing Riku off of her and charging at Xemnas.

          "Stop!" A voice screamed out.

           And then the world paused. Stopping, mid-climax. Riku looked down at his frozen body, and memories of a time he does not want to recalled come bubbling forth. He had felt this magic before, his eyes look up to meet Young Xehanort's. Of course _he_ was here. Mickey came running up behind him. Now this. This was interesting.

            "Just in time!" The mouse proclaimed. Aqua's bilious face was engraved in Riku's memory. He hated that expression of feral rage.

         Xehanort placed one hand on Aqua's frozen face. "Sleep," He commanded. Aqua's expression grew lulled. Her body dropped and her eyes closed with a soft yawn. Lea and Mickey helped pick the woman up, as soon as the 'stop' spell faded away on Ven, he rushed to Aqua's side.

         "Will she be okay?" Ventus asked, eyes wide and body quivering. Droplets of tears collect on his long lashes. His gaze heavy and confused. Lea acknowledges the youth. Holding on to his sleep like Rox--- Lea feels his hands grow clammy, and his mouth grow dry. He did it again.

       "Yeah she's just taking a _little_ nap," Lea explains casually. He picks Aqua up by her waist and swings her over his shoulder. "Up you go, come on Master Aqua." The woman mumbled something that sounded suspicious like 'kittens' she continued to sleep talk and smile. Lea looked at the blithe Master and snickers.

       "Lea? Oh where are we going?" She mumbled in a catatonic state.

        "We're going to take a small trip."

        "Aw, but my Tea will get cold, whatever will I do?"

         "We'll get you more tea, Master Aqua," Lea tittered. Aqua groaned and grew limp once again. Riku broke through the spell, and tumbled to the ground. His vision focused on the two hazy figures in front of him. The figures talked together and laughed at a stupid joke. Riku held his breath as his eyes fell on Vanitas's form. He chuckled at something stupid Xehanort said, and even opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped. Feeling the gaze of Riku on his back; His golden iries flickered down to the Masteraying uselessly on the ground.  Riku stood up, his movement shakey, but still all there.

        "Vanitas I---" Riku started, but was cut off by Vanitas' fist colliding with his jaw. The impact was so hard, that Riku went reeling from the punch. Vanitas shook the pain from his hand, a impish smile danced on his lips. Riku touched his bruised jaw in horror.

        "That was for all the shitty things you did," Vanitas responded coolly. Riku clenched his teeth.

        "Well I see you are still a grade A asshole."  Vanitas flipped the Master off and joined Xehanort by his side. The older teen asked him something too low to hear and then planted a kiss on his forehead. Riku recoiled.

         "Let's get goin' everyone, I bet Master Yen-Sid is waiting for us!" Mickey announces. Vanitas rolled his eyes and helped Riku off the ground, before leaving the Master alone and joining Lea in his corridor. Xehanort shoulder checks Riku as he passes by; eyes still full of pity for the youth. Ven lingers, staring woefully at Xemnas. His face full of pain from the past.

         The name Terra slips his lips, and Riku pretends to not notice.

         ~•~•~

         Everyone rushed to the study, but No Name stays back. Suspiciously Vanitas watches him. No Name gives a small smirk toward Vanitas before dashing down the corridor, he varely makes it outside when Vanitas catches him by his sleeve.

      The boy tried to run again the second his feet hit the ground. When he realized Vanitas was not lettjng him go No Name's expression looked like that of a cornered puppy. It pissed Vanitas off. "Stop fucking running!" Vanitas screams, pushing No Name to the ground. The youth groans, as his head hit the floor at an odd angle. Vanitas glowered at the boy. He picked him uo by his collar and chuckles lowly.

          "I can feel it... You aren't anything good. Not by a long shot. Ever since you showed up Xehan has been acting _off..."_ Vanitas paused licking his lips. He opened his mouth then closed it.

           "Vanitas Come're!" Someone called from the other room, Vanitas scowled and let the boy go; but before he turned on his heel, Vanitas left with some parting words.

            "Don't even try to run. Not while I'm alive.. " Vanitas smiled cruelly. "I'll bring you back, over and over again." No Name grew pale.

           Vanitas opened the door, and scowled. "What do you all want with me---" His eyes widened with a sudden realization. Sora squirmed in his seat his eyes looking up at Vanitas. The boy doesn't even utter a 'hello' before Sora tackles him in a hug. 

            "VANI!" Sora was snotty and gross. His eyes were obviously swelling from how much he was crying, and his tears were staining Vanitas' shirt, but no matter how much Vanitas conplained, yelled and pushed he could not bring himself to completely turn Sora away.

      Sora... Sweet Stupid...Sora.

"You're here! You're really here!" The boy's sobs turned into choking laughter, then sobs once more.  Vanitas could only pat the boy on the back and offer him slight reassurance that he was real, and that he wasn't vanishing anytime soon.

Sora only cried harder. Vanitas laughs at how everyone in the room went silent. Lea coughed to fill the silence. Xehan had a incredulous look stretch across his features. Vanitas and Sora lay on the floor for minutes. Vanitas turned back toward Sora who had finally stopped crying.

   "You done?" He questioned. Sora nodded and hiccups. Vanitas steady them, Sora still sat firm in Vanitas' lap. The youth blinked cautiously Vanitas.

    "You cut your hair," Sora observed. Vanitas let his hands fly to his shorter hair worriedly. Sora squirmed with glee. "It's okay." The youth wrapped his arms around Vanitas' middle once again, refusing to let go of the him. The meeting continued.

      There was talk of darkness, light and of course strategy. Sora wanted to listen to the battle strategies, but his mind ultimately wandered back to Vanitas. It wandered back to how the youth left. And how heartbroken he was in that moment. He thought about how much has changed since he first started wielding the Keyblade. Xehanort does not speak. Eyes focused entirely on the scene unfolding in front of him.

      It must have been hot, because his blood was boiling in his veins. Xehanort pushed himself off the desk, quickly fleeing; without as much as a please excuse me. Everyone watched the teen leave, but did not comment. Vanitas felt his heart constrict and gradually relax.

       Lea grew impatient. His brow furrowed and his lips twisted into a deadening frown.

      "We need to focus on gettin' back in shape before we just stroll on into war," Lea implores. Mickey shook his head, disagreeing in his own right. The mouse held a hand to his chest, and bravely took the chance to speak out.

       "Every second we waste is another second that someone falls into the darkness! We need to act now!" Mickey announced loudly. Chaos broke through the room as people took sides on what to do. Everyone was fighting, and darkness festered in the cracks of the heatful debate. The room flared with shouting, the volume steadily increased and the environment became more hostile.

Vanitas leap to his feet; almost Immediately laughinh as he did so. In his hand he summomed Void Gear, ready to attack, if it was called for. Everyone sized eachother up and tempers flared, but Noone was willing to take a hit. Sora took this moment of hesitation to speak.

       "Stop! Can't we all get along and find a way to work this out?" Sora questioned, his eyes round with prosperity. A sad sense of frustration swept over the room. "We all give eachother strength!  We all help each other!" Sora swallowed, suddenly feeling the need to close his eyes and hold his hand out. Everyone put their blades down, analyzing Sora in astonishment. Watching as if the youth was preparing a miracle.

          A Keyblade forged itself within his grasp. Sora opened his eyes as soon as the Key was summoned. The boy looked down at the key in his possession. His eyes narrowed in confusion, quickly Sora realized that _he_ had forged this unknown key. This caused him to jump back from the shock; the newly formed Keyblade drops and greets the floor in a passionate collision. The key disappears in a display of light, leaving only the remnants of emotion it invoked.

           The excitement catches up with Sora and he passes out. Thankfully, Kairi was there to catch him.

           Everything went radio silent 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! They met! See!
> 
> ♡♡(人´ з `)
> 
> (This chapter kicked my ass.)


	27. I'll Be Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choice  
> Noun
> 
> An act of selecting or making a decision when faced with two or more possibilities.
> 
> Synonyms;  
> Option, alternative, possiblity.
> 
> "Choice me or lose me. I'm not a contingency plan. Or a second choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> \- Violence  
> \- Selfcest  
> ( lololol I mean it's a kiss. Does that count? Either way get your eyeballs ready for that.)

Sora laid on Vanitas' lap. In the middle of the room. They talked like nobody was there to listen. Like nobody was in the room besides them.

It pissed Xehanort off, and maybe more so than Riku. Xehanort saw how Riku crudely stared at the duo. He could pretend to read that spell book all he liked, but the fact of the matter was Riku couldn't stand his friend stare at Vanitas with a look of pure affection.

Xehanort did not particularly hate Sora, but he did not understand why Vanitas spent energy on him. The Keyblade's chosen was whiney, erratic and everything about him screamed desperation. Xehanort looked over Sora, arms crossed and head held high. The boy was thine thin, with spilt ends. He had too big of pores and his skin was unevenly tan. Vanitas didn't bat an eye as the boy hung off him. Xehanort clicked his tongue. Clinging like a parasite. How pitiful.

"This means I can finally fight!" Sora excitedly proclaimed. Kingdom Key is heavy in his hands. Vanitas rolled his eyes at the pure dorkiness that Sora emited, but a sly smile remained on his face. Vanitas ran his hands through the boy's hair and Sora purred in approval. "I'll beat the darkness's butt!" The boy shouted. Vanitas' heart stopping eyes peered into Sora's astute gaze.

"Oh? Is that it? Welp I'm here in all my glory." Sora took a second to think about what Vanitas was implying. He was thinking so hard that Vanitas could literally see the gears grinding and processing. The youth flinched as Sora stiffened in his lap, Sora's visage lit up, and he let out a soft "oh".

"Not you Van!" Sora insisted. Vanitas barked in laughter. When his eyes re-opened he saw Sora staring up at him with a all-consuming gaze. He was being devoured by Vanitas's beauty. "You're beautiful when you laugh Van..."

Vanitas luminous glow of "once and a time happiness" disappeared. His expression showed true shock to what Sora said. Xehanort watched Sora's hand cup Vanitas' cheek. Vanitas flinched away from the teen's cool hand. Sora smiled charmingly at Vanigas, but the boy pulled away. Gripping Sora's wrist in his hand. He pulled Sora closer to his face.

"You only wish you were as pretty as me," Vanitas snidely remarked. Sticking his toungue at Sora. The boy's eyes flashed with frustration.

"I take it back! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Xehanort left. Disgusted by how "affectionate" and natural the two seemed together.

~•~•~

Outside of the tower. Xehanort screams in frustration. His commanding visage crumbled, leaving him vulnerable.  His knees planted to the ground. The vegetation soggy and wet underneath his hands and knees. That affection... Xehanort wanted that affection. Not whatever lust he had conjured up for Vanitas.

_"You're such a prune!" Xehanort laughed. Forgetting about the game of chess he was suppose to be participating in. Eraqus snickered along with Xehanort._

_"I'm just saying what is important my friend," Eraqus explained. His assessing eyes flickering from the chessboard to Xehanort. The teen fell hostage for those eyes many times._

_"What is it you have to say Eraqus?" Eraqus blinked twice, before wrenching his gaze from Xehanort's face._

_"What do you mean Xehanort? I---"_

_"You get this look on your face." Xehanort explained, tossing one of his chess piece in the air. "It kinda looks like this---" Xehanort put the chess piece down. His eyes narrowed and lips puckered. Obviously an overdramatic demonstration of what Eraqus was suppose to look like._

_"I'm just thinking..." Eraqus looked at his own chess piece. A pawn. "You look nice when you laugh."_

_Xehanort blushed like a drunk maiden._

"Idiotic boy."

A voice cuts into the silence. Xehanort turns around, and is greeted by No Name. The teen physically cringed, because of how similar No Name looked to Eraqus. They had the same hair, eye color and body. Anyone  who was a stranger to Eraqus wouldn't bat an eye at this, but Xehanort was better than that. He was plagued by memories of his old friend everyday. He knew real from fake. This version of Eraqus was slightly off. He had darker hair, and skin. His eyes were harsh with emotion only someone malicious could hold, and Eraqus was anything but malice. His wrists and hips were too dainty.

And No Name talked flat and dispassionate.

The teen takes a step forward, and Xehanort takes a step back. No Name stops at the steps. Xehanort's eyes narrowed in skepticism. "You are clueless because you refuse to open your eyes." No Name calls out, he is too close. So close in fact that Xehanort can feel the warmth produced by him. The face of Eraqus is twisted in ways that shouldn't be possible. Xehanort doesn't want to see the misplaced rage, so he averts his eyes from No Name's stolen face.

"Look at me," The youth commanded. Anger rising in his voice. Xehanort shut his eyes. "You disgusting neophyte! I---"

"Stop." Xehanort warns with finality. He takes the youth's wrists into his hands and pins him to the grass. "Just. Stop." Xehanort whispers, breath warm against the fake Eraqus' cheek. His mouth meets No Name's with grace. It's disturbing. They match in perfect sync. When they disconnect it's messy and the least bit disorienting, but nonetheless Young Xehanort touches his lips and smirked.

"Honestly, you don't even kiss like him. I really thought better of myself. Swooping so low to steal an old friend's face. That's a new record low _Master_." YX chuckles out the title of "Master" mockingly. Master Xehanort frowns at this. His lips now tasted of tears.

"How unfortunate," Master Xehanort hums aloud.

"Tell me why I shouldn't tell everyone who you are right now?" Youngnort questions. His eyes filled with rage, and most evidently. Disgust. Master Xehanort chuckles. He looks up with his fake eyes and stolen eyes.

"If I am struck down. I'm taking you out with me you feckless boy." Master Xehanort smirks. Youngnort growls and pulls away.  He cups his head with his hands.

"Only you would be cruel enough to use our memories against me. Why hadn't I seen it before." Xehanort voices his thoughts. Master Xehanort grins wickedly. Youngnort shook his head in hate. It was so disrespectful. Using Eraqus' face and body for a malicious intent. White scalding hot rage coiled around Young Xehanort.

"As I've said. You are nothing, but an idiotic child---"

"And you are nothing, but an old fool!" Young Xehanort roars. Silencing Master Xehanort and his judgemental commentary. "I don't care what you do to me! I'm telling everyone who you really are tomorrow morning, then we'll see who's laughing!"

Young Xehanort turns on his heel and leaves.

~•~•~

That next day, Xehanort sits outside of the tower. A breeze blows by and sings in his ear. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Everyone has already left for the Land of Departure. Vanitas didn't even acknowledge him after a fairly quick "good morning" Xehanort wouldn't admit how much of a brusie that was to his ego.

Xehanort soaks in the stars of this world. Wondering how it felt to always have a starry sky at all times of the day. Doesn't it feel lovely? To look up and see all the worlds? A figure plops down next to him. Xehanort glances over and rolls his eyes. Master Xehanort stares up at the stars himself.

"You're still here?" Xehanort questions. Visage irritated by the man's presence. Master Xehanort shrugged.

"Do you really think he loves you?" Master Xehanort asks. His voice calm. Young Xehanort twitches in irritation.

"Yes. I'm not like you. I treat him right."

Master Xehanort laughs callously. "Don't you understand? We're apart of the darkness. Villains in our own right. We won't get a happy ending boy. We never get a happy ending, and plus you have to return to the past forever eventually."

Young Xehanort gets up. His voice cold. "You're wrong." He implores. He couldn't bring himself to accept these lies. "You don't know that. You don't know me." Xehanort summons a corridor of darkness.

"I know you better than you think." Master Xehanort got up from his resting position. He eyes are tired as he walked up to the void, "Afterall I'm you, as you are me." MX smirks carelessly, before entering the portal. YX shivered at how cold the expression seemed on Eraqus' face.

~•~•~

The corridor of darkness was useful, but when it came to traveling a distance it was a bit lacking. Sure. They arrived at The Land of Departure, but the castle was still a ways away in the distance. Hesitantly, The two start walking. The birds singing fill the awkward tension between them. Young Xehanort looks down at MX. He looked pitiful.  His eyes are heavy with the concentration of keeping up with YX. How was he already out of breath?

YX slowed his pace.

"Why Vanitas?"

MX looks up from the ground, his concentration broken. The man scowled. He didn't like being so short, or powerless. This body was an obvious mistake on his part. They continue walking for a little while longer, before MX spoke.

"I don't know. Perhaps the black hair. We always had a thing for black hair.  Or it was the gold eyes. Believe it or not I didn't mean to hurt him at first. I wanted to guide him. Maybe it was a lapse of poor judgement? Whatever the cause, everything I've done to make him love me has sent me further into the darkness than anything else." Xehanort stops. This was too familiar. MX turns around when he feels YX's warmth leave his side.

"You talk so casually about it. You scarred him so permanently, and you talk so casually about it." Xehanort exasperated. Brows furrowed and demeanor defensive.

"I've scarred alot of people. What makes him so special?"

YX doesn't hesitate to smash his fist into his future selves stolen face. It was emotionally difficult to hit Eraqus, but Youngnort reminded himself that this wasn't Eraqus. This was a gremlin pretending to be his friend. MX recoils in shock, but bounces back with a visible anger in his face. He summons his Key and charges at Young Xehanort.

Young Xehanort prepares for battle, but a rumbling ruined the moment. MX loses his balance, and falls over.  YX looks up for the source of the rumbling. His eyes lead him to the right of where they were, just a little beyond the vegetation. When he locates the source, he blanches. His face turning a ghostly white.

"A darkside?! Here?" Xehanort is genuinely surprised by this development. He turns his attention to the current threat, pocketing kicking his future selves ass for another day. MX uses his Key to get back up, but it is deemed useless, when the Darkside roars again, and MX is brought back down to his knees. Youngnort clenched his eyes in pain as the creature roared again, this time louder.

"Here!" MX carelessly throws this Keyblade at YX. The youth catches it, and blinks. "Go for the legs, head then chest in that order!"

"I'm not taking orders from you!"

"Do you want die? You Stupid boy!"

Xehanort looked down at the Key, his mind struggled with running for it, and leaving Master Xehanort to fend for himself, or stand his ground and get absolutely whipped by the abnormally large Darkside.

Ha. Which would hurt. Alot. This thing was like ten normal Darksides on steroids combined.

"Damn it!" Xehanort hissed, running to help MX off his feet. The Darkside sees this a roars. This time producing neo-shadows and heartless. Xehanort ignored them, and ran. MX tried to keep up, but he only slowed down after a while. Youngnort notices this, and hauls him up into his arms. Master Xehanort twisted his body to face the Darkside, who was now bolting after them.

"Run faster you imbecil!"

"SHUT UP!"

"How close is it?"

"WAIT Y---"

The Darkside literally bodied YX.

He flew to the ground, the momentum carrying him several feet. MX on the other hand skins his hands and knees on the floor. His youthful face twisted into pain as he attempted to stand up. The Darkside bends over and picks MX up like he's nothing, and slowly crushes his hand around his body.

Xehanort is mortified by this. Heartless had no conciousness, they shouldn't be able to do that, without someone pulling the strings. "Hey ugly!" Someone shouts from behind them. Xehanort turns and is greeted by none other than the Keyblade chosen himself. Sora looked pissed off. His eyes were harsh with negativity.  Sora makes quick work of the Darkside.

"Are you okay?" Sora questions behind him.

Young Xehanort shrugs.

~•~•~

"Xehan---" Xehanort ignores Vanitas' call as he enters the castle. He really doesn't want to hear the boy speak. He walks away without problem. Vanitas doesn't follow.

"All your ribs are broken..." Sora chimes from the other room. "Um, this might hurt. So bare with me real quick." There is a second interval before Sora shouts, "Cura!" Obnoxiously.  It doesn't take effect Immediately afterward, but when it does kick in MX screams. The youth is revolted when he hears the several clicks and cracks of bones being slid back into place, and repaired.

Young Xehanort backs away from the door, but not before bumping into a body behind him. Vanitas let's out a confused noise. His lips are pressed into a thin line. He fidgets with his fingers. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Ignoring you? I was simply trying to give you space with your beloved Sora." That sentence came out with a tinge of toxicity.

"Beloved?" Vanitas whispered. Eyes wide with shock. "Xehan I love yo---" Xehanort held up his hand. Silencing Vanitas' words.

"Vanitas If I can't be your Hero, I can't be your lover either. I can love the shit out of you sure, but when it comes to heroism... Best leave that to the moron with the gigantic heart and Key."

"I don't want a Hero! I want you!" Vanitas shouted obscenely loud. Xehanort turns away.

"Whatever it is between us. I don't want it Vanitas. What I'm trying to say is---- I'm bored of you." Vanitas doesn't speak.  He wanted to cry, but even that satisfaction wouldn't come. He was entirely stilled. Xehanort pats his shoulder, as he makes way for the door.

~•~•~

The mirror showed all. Right now, as Maleficent peered into it with disgust ridden on her face. She could only think of her beautiful Darkside. How it was Reduced to nothing by a goofy kid with a Key.  "The Heartless did not wipe them out?" Maleficent clicked her tongue in annoyance. "AND the chosen has his Key back? What an irritating discovery." Marluxia smiled at the witch's distaste.

"Have patience Maleficent. Our time shall come, and when it does. It shall be magnificent and at the very least..." Marluxia turned to the blurry imagery of the Castle again, but this time focusing on a crying Vanitas, and a timid Ven trying to comfort him.

"Graceful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm alive! Sorry!
> 
> // I totally did not forget about this fic lol. KH3 is so close I can taste it though! 
> 
> Poor Vani, but I'm sorry! He just can't have his cake and eat it too. You gotta lose one to keep one buddy.


	28. I'll Be Your Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness  
> Noun
> 
> The partial or total absence of light.
> 
> Synonyms: Dullness, wickedness, murk, gloom. 
> 
> "I don't live in darkness. I am Darkness."

Xehanort and Vanitas shared their vulnerabilities more readily, than sharing a hand of cards. Insecurity, shame and fear vanished when they were together, almost to the point where It felt euphoric. They interlocked hearts faster than interlocking bodies.

Both of them took root in eachother in ways that they would never utter to another soul.

Vanitas was sure everything was done _right._ He understood Xehan, and Xehan understood him. So why the **FUCK** did he just watch the man he shared his vulnerability with, walk away? It hurt. Cut deeper than any blade, or burn. It tore him down so bitterly, with no warning given.

Ventus on the other hand doesn't know what he walked into. He analyzes the scene.

The entrance door is left wide open, and Vanitas is sitting silently looking at the doors with a wide gaping expression. Ven takes a step forward, then stops. The boy wants to walk away, but realizes it's probably much too late for that. Cautiously Ven turned back toward the Key wielder. "Um Vanitas? You alright?" Ventus cringed at how loud he sounded in the empty room.

"My heart is burning. My head is pounding. Take a small guess, and **think** for once Ven. How do you think I feel?" Ven flinched at the vigorous rage in Vanitas' response. He opens his mouth to make a witty comment, but stops. He clamps his lips together, and looked up in thought.

The blonde cautiously walks up to Vanitas, and sits down. Together they both stared at the open doorway.

The sky was so blue, It was one of those bright blue skies, not one of those fakely candy blue skies nor washed out grey skies. It was magnificent. The sun kissed his limps passionately. Ven soaked up the sunshine like a sponge. The sunlight painted Ventus' skin so warmly.

This weather was a calm kind of weather you get before a ravishing storm.

"You know what's wrong with you Vanitas?" Ventus asked slowly, still enthralled with the lovely day outside. Vanitas looked up, trance broken.

"I don't car--"

"You Scream, and scream without letting yourself cry." Ventus interrupts "I can feel you want to cry," Ven places a hand just above his gut. "Right here." Ven closes his eyes and focused. "If I try really hard. I can feel how much your heartaches. You know It's okay to cry Vanitas? Let it out!"

Vanitas stuttered for awhile, before falling silent. When he recollects his though he glanced at Ven.

"You want me to let everything out Ventus, but you can't handle anything that's in here," Vanitas places a hand on his heart. "You get a miniscule taste of what I have gone through,and you break down. Go back to Aqua, before you hurt yourself."

"Just let it out! Cry! Scream! Something!" Ven begs. Vanitas' eye twitched in disbelief. Was he really this dense? Ven continues on his rant. "It's the least you can do! You seperated my friends! You almost killed me, you---"

"FINE!" Vanitas screams, getting up to his feet. The teen stalks toward Ven angrily.

"I was born many, many years ago from a whiney, arrogant boy named Ventus. The man who created me in the first place was an evil person named Master Xehanort. Without a will or reason in life, I mindlessly followed him, hoping he would give me salvation, but all he did was hurt! Hurt! HURT!"

Vanitas bangs the wall with his fist, and eventually smashed his entire hand through it effortlessly. Ventus backed away from enraged youth. While doing this he fell over the stairs he had failed to notice, once or twice. "I wanted to join with my other half, but all he did was ignore me. When we finally fought, he won... and I FADED INTO NOTHING!"

Vanitas snarls, his face inches away from Ventus'.

"I was at peace. Until that awful man put me back together, and forced me to participate in a war I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH. When it all became too much I ran away, and followed a light that I thought was yours, but low and behold it wasn't you. Instead it was something _better."_ Vanitas gets a doeful, almost farway look in his eyes. Ven relaxed.

"His name was Sora, and I treated him like shit." Vanitas chuckles, sitting back on the stairs next to the startled Ventus. "He implored that I had light, and I was worth something. I unwillingly fell in love with him, but unknown to me a jealous emo asshole made a deal with Young Xehanort, A nicer, vulnerable, Incarnation of MX. He did this to get me away from Sora."

Vanitas looked down at his hands mournfully. "We went through alot. Heartache and sadness. We shared these terrible moments together, and selfishly, I found myself yearning after him too. He filled a void left by Sora. I t-thought I-I thought I could _have_ both of them b-but it's not that easy."

Vanitas felt warm tears flow down his cheeks, and his throat constrict. "It's never that easy," Vanitas cries out. Ventus watched. Rivers flowed from the youth's eyes. Vanitas wiped them away in shock.

"What did you do? Why am I..." Vanitas trailed off, his face red in embarrassment. Ventus hesitates in wrapping his arms around Vanitas, but when he does, it's worth it. Without warning, Ventus pulled away from Vanitas. He smiled brightly, a brilliant idea entering his mind.

"Stay here Vanitas!" The teen bolts down the hallway excitedly. Vanitas looks at the boy in confusion. What could he possibly have? Seconds later Ventus emerged with Sora stumbling after him.

"Woah! Slow down Ven, where's the fire?" Sora joked. The boy was sticky with sweat from his Keyblade training. His smile was so bright, it made Vanitas' heart quiver at the mere sight. He could feel his heart jump to his throat when Sora set his eyes on him. "Vani?! What's wrong?" Sora exasperated. He doesn't wait to swallow Vanitas up in a hug. The hero only breaks away to pepper Vanitas in small kisses.

"Soraaa, I'm okay!" Vanitas hissed out. The hero doesn't budge though, he nuzzled Vanitas affectionately. "Soraaa!" Vanitas laughed and sniffled. Sora laughed with Vanitas, but unlike Vanitas, his laugh melted the darkness away. It sounded melodic, like a gift from Kingdom Hearts itself.

Ventus takes this moment to leave the duo alone.

They sit in comfortable silence, before one of them opts to speak, Of course the first one to speak is Sora. "Are you sure you are okay? Want to lean on me?" Vanitas stuttered, face beet red. Sora chuckles, and rubs Vanitas' feverish face. "Cute." The hero teases.

"Stooop!" Vanitas whined in irritation. Sora blinks at Vanitas, before breaking out in laughter again. When he settled down from his laughing fit, Sora leaned against Vanitas' shoulder. Smoothly, Vanitas brought up his arm and wrapped it around the boy. This time Sora was the one to blush a vivid shade of red. 

"Who's cute now?" Vanitas mused. Sora engulfed himself in Vanitas' warmth.

"I'm glad you're back Vani. You know that right?"

"Heh.."

~•~•~

Sora was confused. Happy that Vanitas was back in his arms, but confused. The boy told him everything that happened while he was gone. Some parts made Sora laugh, others made him angry, but he didn't interrupt Vanitas. He listened to the boy talk, as he brushed his hair and humed a tune under his breath.

"---Then he left," Vanitas finished with a solemn tone. Sora squirmed. He did not know what to say to Vanitas. Everything he's been through... Sora knew that Riku wasn't the one who hurt him. He could forgive him for that, but Sora could never forgive Riku for having the gull to give Vanitas up to an unknown threat with no regrets.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sora could manage to say. Vanitas didn't care though, he aas comfortable speaking with Sora. Even if the boy didn't really know what to say to him. "I wish I could've been there. I wish I stopped Riku---" Vanitas cupped Sora's face.

"Don't. Don't do that to me. Don't blame it on yourself."

"But---"

"Please." The argument stops.

~•~•~

There was a crash outside. It was loud and pierced the ears of everyone in the castle. The second the noise hit Vanitas' ears, he withered in pain. The boy screams violently. His body contorted, as he pleaded for the noise to hault. Sora fell to the ground and tried to ease Vanitas' pain, but he too soon fell victim to the same undescribed agony.

The high pitched noise faded, and Sora immediately got up and summoned his blade. Vanitas follwed suite. In the foyer they met up with Aqua, Riku, Ventus, Lea and Kairi. They all looked just as shocked and pale as Sora was. 'No Name' seemed unaffected by the noise. Riku was the first to walk outside. The first thing he noticed was a hooded figure that stood in the horizon.

"Xehanort?!" Riku shouted at the hooded figure menacingly. The figure doesn't flinch and instead chuckles. The rest of the group filtered outward.

"That fool? You can look well into your ranks for him." The figure was making zero sense. Riku looked up in confusion, but feels a tug at his shirt. 'No Name' walks forward with a dismissed smile on his lips. "Well look who it is. The fallen Master," The voice taunted.

"Where is the witch?" 'No Name' growls. The hooded figure points at the youth. "Hasn't anyone told you not to point. It's rude."

"We aren't here for you _Xehanort,"_ The figure takes off his hood. Marluxia stared at the light with a menacing glint to his golden eyes. Xemnas and Ansem appear behind the flower-boy. Master Xehanort grits his teeth and summons his weapon.

"Shut up! You traitorous, wretched boy! You know nothing of Kingdom Hearts? What makes you think you can control it?" MX is heated about this entire affair. It was all a setup. Maleficent. This terrible disguise. It was all a set up!

"You have no power Xehanort. You're nothing. Step aside and let us take what we want," Marluxia warns. MX smirks savagely. He places his hand on his hip and shook his head, Excusing Marluxia's poor attempts at being a leader. It was like a son trying to be his father. Pitiful.

"Ansem, Xemnas. Let's go we have things to do." MX turned his back on the trio, and flicked his wrist dismissively. When he sensed no movement he looked behind him. The two men were rooted in their place.

"We have no business with you."

"We have seen nothing of value within you."

"I have gotten further in seeking Kingdom Hearts than you have in years Xehanort. All I need is one last loose end," Marluxia enthused. "Give me the X-blade."

Vanitas was disgusted. He looked at his hands. He knew something was wrong with that... that... THING. The man----eh boy's? Atmosphere was too familliar. Too controlling. Too Master Nort-y. It made Vanitas gag. Beside him, Ventus stiffens, and Aqua wraps her hand within his. Reassuring the boy that they would pry him from her cold dead fingers.

MX looked perplexed by this.

"You aren't as you were."

"You have lost sight of Kingdom Hearts, you are blinded by that boy... Vanitas." Both Xemnas and Ansem opened their arms eyes narrowed with dismissal. They looked at MX like he was nothing, and suprisingly he felt like nothing. A ghost of a person he once was. This body was weak. This vessel. MX felt a shiver of fear coil around him.

"I'll let you in on a secret, those effect are permanent. That body---" Marluxia pointed at the small, weak body with sadistic glee. "Is forever."

These words break MX. His hair turns from black to silver and his eyes shine gold. "DON'T TRY AND PLAY YOUR TRICKERY ON ME YOU NEOPHYTE!" A energy blasts from the man, and  MX charges at Marluxia. His blade barely knicks the flamboyant man, before Ansem calls forth the guardian. MX yelps in pain, as the Guardian crushes his sore ribs. The Key clatters to the ground.

"ANSEM!" Riku yells at the man. He rushes forth and clashes with the man. Aqua takes a step forward her eyes perusing Xemnas.

"I won't let you kill the light." She too charges into battle.

Lea and Marluxia lock eyes. "Once a traitor always a traitor huh?" The man taunted. Marluxia frowned at this, his calm demeanor distroyed as soon as he saw Lea. "Is it fun playing Leader?" Lea implores. "Don't worry answering that. You'll be charred sooner than later!" Marluxia rushes after Lea, who was focused on playing a game of chase with the man.

Flustered Marluxia raised his hand in anger. "Enough! Come with us now X-Blade. Or he dies," Marluxia opened summoned a corridor behind him and YX screams in agony. Vanitas immediately perks up, and reaches for the teen.

"Xehan!" Vanitas agonized. He wanted to reach out and comfort the boy, but he knew that wasn't possible. Ventus watched Vanitas with a worried expression. They boy catch eachothers glances, and walked forward.

"We'll come!" Vanitas spat out "Leave him alone!" Marluxia smirked, and dusted himself off. Xemnas summons a corridor of darkness, motioning toward it. Vanitas takes Ventus' hand and walks at a steady pace toward the door to darkness.

"Don't do it Vanitas! He's going to---" Xehanort is silenced by Ansem. The muffled screams could be heard through the silence. Vanitas hesitates as he approaches the void. Ven gripped his hand for encouragement. Together they walk in. Swallowed by the abyss.

"Sora. Thank you for sharing your light." Vanitas cries out, his body being sucked in by the void. Sora fell to his knees, tears filled his vision. He felt absolutely useless. Vanitas was being ripped away from him again, and he couldn't do anything!

"I'll always be your light Vanitas! Don't give up! I'll find you! And we'll have that happy ending!"

Vanitas smiles, and disappears with Ventus. Xemnas and Ansem chuckle, as they retreated. Marluxia only smirked proudly at Sora. "Don't you get it _hero?_ This isn't a _happy_ story. This is the beginning of _my_ Era. I'm **sick** of being in the background. When I obtain Kingdom Hearts. Everything will be mine! Including this storyline."

Marluxia. Xemnas and Ansem. All disappear. Leaving only remnants of their arrival. YX falls to the floor, and Kairi helps him to his feet. Sora stared blankly at the space where Vanitas once was. He gripped the soil underneath him. Uncaring of the earth that burrow itself underneath his nails. Sora breaths in, and screeches out the worst scream ever. It sounded like a gutted pig. Or worst, a dying feral beast. But---

No one stops him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter before KH3 comes out!
> 
> The end of this fic is one step closer.
> 
> I will be staying close to what I planned for this fic even after KH3 comes out. It has been a wonderful experience to write this and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters I have planned for the future!


	29. I'll Be You're Darkness II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, You should fear me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> -implied abuse  
> -implied assault  
> \- Sora is kinda an asshole?  
> -Vanitas just wants to be happy

"I'm going to go find them, and bring them home!" Sora shouts boldly at his companions. He swallowed audibly, nerves electrified on the surface of his clammy skin. Kairi looked visibly irked by this claim. As Sora turned to leave the group, Kairi grabs his shirt. Her expression is solemn, "Huh? Kairi? Let me go I have to---"

"Stop." Her voice fills the air. A commanding authoritarian aura surrounded them. Kairi places her hands on Sora's shoulders and stared him down. "Don't run straight into things Sora. We aren't making anymore mistakes, we will get them back... But this time we're planning accordingly."

Lea walks up. His Keyblade broken clean in half.

"Kairi's right kiddo. No half baked plans this time."

~•~•~

"Ven?"

"Yeah?"

"You're stupid."

"I know that."

Vanitas chuckles, although It's not very lighthearted. His demeanor is fairly closed off, Ventus however, looked out at the darkness, with a hopeful glimmer to his eyes. His light shines heavily in the darkness, a beacon of light, so comforting. Vanitas finds himself huddling closer to the blonde. Ven doesn't complain. "I'm so tired Ven. Everything is numb."

"Then sleep?" Ven exasperated. Vanitas looks up, taking this statement into account. _That doesn't sound too bad?_ The teen tries to fight the tantalizing allure of sleep, but he succumbs to the clutches of his exhaustion any way. Ven pet's Vanitas' hair softly as the teen snores.

"Sleep well."

The darkness stirs.

~•~•~

"If Marluxia successfully forges the X-Blade, Ven and Vanitas will merge, and when they merge. They won't be themselves," Xehan explained to the group. The expression of uncertainty stung on the teenager's face.

Sora practically swallowed his tongue at that statement, Sora pressed so hard against eachother they threatened to shatter underneath the pressure.

"That's _stupid!_ What do you mean they won't be themselves? We'll just tear 'em apart, and they'll be f-fine!" Sora seethed with anger. Xehan shrugs, and turned away, eyes fluttering downward at the floor. He seemed so lost. Riku felt his heart drop with pity. Sora doesn't share the same sentiment. He lunged at Xehanort, wanting nothing more than to tear the boy limb from limb.

Riku has to pull Sora away from the Young Nort. It takes everything Riku has to settle Sora down.

Xehan doesn't seem too worried about the teen's tantrum, eyes dead and devoid of light, akin to a doll. Sora is red--- No. Purple with rage. The hero is pent up with so much misdirected rage, so must guilt and malice. He shows this physically by smashing his entire fist through a nearby wall.

Riku shivered, feeling the darkness within the teen pulsate. Sora roughly shrugs Riku off of him, and walks toward Xehan; he brings himself closer until their noses almost touch.

"Vanitas is gone Xehanort! He's probably hurting, or dead, and all you can do is sit here?! Unlike you I care about him. I have a connection with him; something you can only ever dream of! So stop holding off information! "

The atmosphere is heavy with shock.

Xehan looked away as he cried. Sora untensed, his eyes dropping with grieve, as he realized that Vanitas wasn't an object to be claimed, and that Xehan had a right to be just as emotional as him.

"I'm so sorr--"

"We all are already dead," Xehan whispers, Sora can't get another word in before the teen disappeared.

"Damnit!" The hero cursed.

"Come on Sora, let's get your hand bandaged."

~•~•~

"I told you... We don't know how to do it, you fuckface prettyboy!" Vanitas was becoming frustrated. How was he suppose to merge with Ven? He didn't even know how he did it the first time! Marluxia was irritated by this claim, his boyish face turned ugly with resentment.

"How unfortunate for you." Marluxia waves his hand, Ansem smirks at the terrified duo. The man doesn't hesitate to encircle Ven. "Well, I'll just give you no choice, but to merge."

Panic swelled in Vanitas heart.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" Vanitas shouted, attempting to kick Ansem away from Ventus. "Don--" A hand wraps his mouth. He looks up, Xemnas has that apathy in his eyes. The same kind that Vanitas had to suffer through.

That uncaring, almost stuck up look he would give him was scarring.

"Stop! I'll try! I can try to force a connection!"

~•~•~

Sora was broken.

Well broken-er.

The boy rubbed his temples, staring at the table of comrades (excluding the very frustrated Master Xehanort glaring at him from across the room.) Riku tries to talk with Sora, but the boy shuts him down; too bitter to deal with the older teen in that moment. No one has come up with new plans, or something of value in a while, and that irritates Sora to an extreme extent.

Every second lost would not be gained.

Sora stares at the tied up Master  in their possession, and laughs coldly to himself. How ironic was it. Xehanort was his own downfall. The man was so selfishly absorbed in himself that he brought himself down to this point. Sora laughed again, this time loud enough to catch the man's attention.

Xehanort looked up from his sulking to catch Sora's comically cheerful laughter. The man raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "What are you laughing at?" He questioned the boy. Sora wiped tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Nothing, you just look. Heh. So pathetic? I don't know... It's just I can't believe I feared you?" Sora laughed once more, suprised that he hadn't awoken the snoring Lea, passed out on the dayroom floor, trying to make up for lost energy.

"Oh, You should fear me." Xehanort retorted. Sora rolled his eyes, done with whatever ramblings Xehanort has instore for him. "You look like him."

That caught Sora's attention, the teen looked up in confusion, what was the man talking about? Sora glared into the wall, those words drilled into his head a thousand times, until it clicked. Vanitas. Xehanort was talking about Vanitas. Sora looked up from the creme colored walls. He watched, as Xehanort registered his words, lips turned into a smirking sneer.  "You're too... Light for me though. Your darkness such a beautiful thing should it flourish, yet you let it wither, and die. Why?"

Sora shook his head, trying to shake away that irritatingly, cocky tone of voice. "Shut up!" Sora called out, annoyed with the way Xehanort took control of the conversation. Sora began to leave when Xehanort blurted something that made Sora stop abruptly, and freeze. "What did you say?" The boy asked.

"You should have seen some of the things we did. Such a filthy boy."

Sora slams his hand on the table, eyes fueled with the pit of rage he had no control over. You mean the things you forced on him!" Sora shouts, in the process waking Lea right in the middle of his power nap. Xehanort laughs coldly, the same laughter Sora had been provoking the man with earlier. 

"He enjoyed everything we did. _Begged_ for me. You know alot about begging don't you boy? Why, you have Such a troubled look on your visage, whatever is the matter?"

Sora's teeth were clenched, trying to prevent the outflow of rage from overcoming him. His face was red, and his eyes were sharp with the intent of murder on his mind. Just as he snaps, Lea, roughly pulls Sora away from the laughing man-child, and throws him into the other room.

"He's just trying to get a reaction, so don't react, you have to get this memorized kid. Capiché?"

Sora is silent

~•~•~

Ven cried out as a fist connect with his face. Blood spouted from his wounds, and Vanitas is quick to angrily defend the boy. "Stop! We tried! What do you want? Please don't hurt him!" The men don't listen, they bruise and kick Ventus. Vanitas thrashes against the restraints holding him.

"Asshole!" Vanitas hissed the insult toxically. Marluxia smiled at Vanitas, leaning down so they were inches apart.

"You can stop this Vanitas, all you have to do is _merge."_

"Why is everyone obsessed with Kingdom Hearts?" The boy cries. "Is something that invokes pure darkness into a person really all that good?" Vanitas could feel Marluxia's cold hand wipe away the tears sliding down his face.

"Kingdom Hearts is stated to be everything anyone could wish for, why question it?" Marluxia smiled as he pulled away from Vanitas' repulsed expression. "Seperate them, isolate them. Make them feel objectified." Vanitas shivered, as strong hands hoisted him up. He turned and found himself staring up at Xemnas. The nobody was stoical, Vanitas kicked and screamed out, but this hardly affected the solid man.

"You really are delusional like the old man! You want to believe that you can rewrite everything so bad that you've become blind, and for what? Because some dusty old book told you that you could change everything with the power of that stupid, floating, heart shaped moon! Kingdom Heart is darkness parading around like it's light. It corrupts the hearts of men, would something good do that?"

Vanitas waits for Marluxia to speak, but the man waves him off, and Xemnas grabs the teen by his hair and drags him into the other room. He can hear the way Ventus breaks down in sobs and Marluxia turns around and releases an insanely harsh slap to the boy's face.

Vanitas could only hope Ven wouldn't fight back against the men. That only seems to make it worse.

~•~•~

"It feels like I'm being suffocated alive Lea. It's how I felt when I lost Riku, and Kairi, But somehow this is worse." Sora couldn't put his feelings into words. The sharp pulsing sensation in his gut, the way he held his breath as if he were being completely dunked underneath the water.

The way that everything hurts.

"It's normal to feel that way Sora, but don't worry. We'll find where Marluxia took them." Sora didn't want to doubt Lea, he wanted to believe with all his heart that they would find Vanitas and Ven safe and sound, but what Young Xehanort had said before stuck with him.

_"They won't be themselves..."_

Sora placed his head into his hands. What did that mean? Sora had no clue.

"Going to go get some water, stay here and don't do anything stupid." Sora nodded, as Lea left. The man gently pats Sora's head as he leaves. "I'll be back!"

_"Sora!"_

Sora shoots up, the voice of Roxas filling his ears. "What is it? What happened? Are you okay?" Roxas chuckles smoothly.

_"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is you. I know how to find Vanitas, and Ven. In your heart, think about them in your heart, and channel that energy, those thoughts, into a gateway."_

"Energy? Gateway's? What are you talking about Roxas?"

" _Just do it!"_

Sora closed his eyes, and did as Roxas told. Breathe in, then out. He envisioned Ven and Vanitas, both hurt, and sad. This feeling of uncertainty, and rage festered in his stomach, and moved itself dominatingly to his chest. Sora summoned his blade and pointed it in front of him, unlocking whatever imaginary gateway Roxas was referring to.

The Keyblade clicks into place, and Sora stared in shock at the light filling the room. Sora could feel it in his heart, that Ven and Vanitas were on the other side of said light. He believed it with all his heart.

"I just... Walk through?"

_"Yeah!"_

_~•~•~_

"You're Ansem right?" Ven chuckles awkwardly, pulling at the restraints digging into the flesh around his wrists. "I always remember, because you look mad all the time, hey can you please---" The man silenced Ventus by wrapping his hand around the boy's trachea. Ven pleas for the man to stop, thrashing and pulling away only seemed to make it worse. "S...Stop!"

"You are so shattered," Ansem whispers, rubbing the boy's cheek tenderly. "But, don't fear... _I'll put you back together._ " Ventus stops struggling, and let's Ansem attack his neck with heartfilled kisses. "Hm...You are so special to me. To _him."_ Ven doesn't think to ask what Ansem meant. All the teen can think of is running away from this situation, running away from Ansem.

"If you untie me, I'll do whatever you want..." The man leans in closer.

"What can you offer that I cannot just take? Do you mark me as a fool boy?!" Ventus swallowed, shaking his head no, as Ansem ran his hands through his' hair. "What makes you so special? I hear him saying how much you mean to him. He talks about not hurting you. Ha. Such a misguided approach. Surely he should know by now if he begs me to spare you---" Ansem stops stroking the teen's hair, his hand dropped to the boy's shoulder. "----I will just do as I please."

Ven screams

~•~•~

Sora lands on the cold floor. His mouth tastes like ashes, and his body hurts, but his heart is over filled with the sensation of hope, and love. Sora shoot up off the floor, and smiles gleefully. Vanitas is nearby! His heart swells. The boy runs to where his heart guides him, a euphoria carries him to where he wants, but this euphoric feeling dims and fades, as soon as he collided with a soild figure the end of the the corner.

The figure groans in pain, clutching his head. Sora opened his eyes, and gasps from the insane amount of pain that shot through his body.

"Xehan? Why are you----" A wave of lethargy flowed over Sora. He struggled to keep his eyes open. "Wait... Vanitas is... Nearby....Why am I so...Tired?" The youth looks away guiltily.

"She said---"

"Silence imbeclie! Have no fear boy, you shan't be asleep long."

"Mal..eficent?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've been dead lately. Sorry.


End file.
